


Jersey Boy

by DaraDjinn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1969, 1970s, Aftermath of Violence, Antisemitism, Backupsmore University, Beaucoup de sarcasme, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Fiddauthor Week, Fidds est passionné par le fait de rendre le monde meilleur, Ford est furieux contre le monde entier, Graphic Description, Guerre du Vietnam, Hippies, Homophobic Language, Ils n'ont aucune patience pour la stupidité, Internalized Homophobia, Jewish Pines Family, M/M, Manifestations anti-guerre, Medical Procedures, Militantisme, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language, Slow Burn, quel meilleur endroit que l'université pour faire des erreurs ?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDjinn/pseuds/DaraDjinn
Summary: Ford ne veut pas aller à l’université de Backupsmore. Il devrait être en Californie, à West Coast Tech, en train de prouver au monde qu’il est plus qu’un monstrueux gâchis d’espace ; de montrer au monde qu’il est plus qu’un intello maigrichon, la moitié d’un duo. Il n’est pas comme les autres étudiants, perdu et à la recherche de sens comme une feuille dans la tempête— il est furieux et il sait exactement ce qu’il veut : Il veut laisser sa marque. Mais il rencontre Fiddleford Hadron McGucket et soudain, tout est différent.





	1. Chambres Quasiment Sans Insectes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jersey Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885211) by [Fordtato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordtato/pseuds/Fordtato). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Les noms propres ne sont pas traduits et les surnoms le sont lorsque c’est possible. Le nom anglais est conservé pour Fiddleford McGucket.

La brochure de l’université Backupsmore n’était pas aussi intéressante qu’on aurait pu le croire en se basant sur la façon dont Stanford Pines la contemplait. Un passant qui observerait la manière dont le jeune homme refusait obstinément de détacher le regard du document, penserait qu’il s’agissait d’une carte menant à d’inestimables trésors ou à la fontaine de jouvence, plutôt qu’une liste de services de « luxe » proposés par une « école » médiocre.

  * Chambres sans insectes !*
  * Repas comestibles !*
  * Enseignants certifiés sans antécédents judiciaires !*



Il y avait beaucoup d’astérisques à l’intérieur du document, et quelqu’un qui prendrait la peine d’aller au bout de la brochure (la plupart des gens ne le faisaient pas) trouverait une foule de mots comme, « quasiment » et « plus ou moins » ainsi que « seulement dans l’état de New York ».

Ford avait arrêté de lire après les trois premiers points, laissant son esprit divaguer sans relâche dans le silence du wagon et s’interdisant de regarder sa mère assise en face de lui. En toute honnêteté, elle ne l’accompagnait que pour s’assurer (qu’au moins un de) son (ses) fils se portait bien lors de son premier voyage loin de la maison. Une fois passés les commentaires initiaux sur la qualité du voyage, (« Oh Stanford, ne trouves-tu pas que ces sièges sont doux ? », « Il y a assez de place pour faire une sieste. », « Il y a assez d’espace pour un autre sac ! Je te parie que tu aurais pu prendre un bagage et demi de plus ! ») elle avait perdu sa langue, suivi son fils dans son mutisme et regardait le paysage avec la même intensité que Stanford avait pour la brochure, froissée dans ses poings à six doigts.

(en les regardant tous les deux, on aurait compris que Ford tenait de sa mère sa capacité à éviter les pensées qui le déchiraient de l’intérieur, que s’enfuir en courant est souvent génétique, et que la seule différence entre leurs méthodes était la façon dont ils s’éloignaient de leurs problèmes — elle s’échappait grâce à de faux présages lu dans les étoiles, il se distrayait en essayant d’y trouver la vérité)

Évidemment qu’ils étaient silencieux — aucun d’eux ne pouvait émettre un son au-dessus du grondement du train et du silence assourdissant de l’absence d’un frère, un frère qui aurait voulu être présent, un frère _qui aurai voulu me voir commencer l’université et_ —

_Il va bien. Il a de la personnalité. Stop. (Répète.)_

Le mantra s’était logé dans la gorge de Ford, épineux et accrochant comme une ronce, il ressassait ces pensées comme on mâche un vieux chewing-gum. L’absence de Stan était encore présente, mais elle avait perdu de sa saveur et Ford voulait plus que tout grimper sur le toit du train et crier aussi fort que possible, rejeter l’idée inconcevable que Stan lui manquait (papa disait qu’il te rabaissait, que c’était fait exprès, qu’il t’étouffait e x p r è s) à travers le ciel, même si ça signifiait qu’elle lui reviendrait.

Il avançait vers une école qu’il haïssait avant même d’avoir eu la chance de la voir (mais il la haïrait quand même, inévitablement, parce que ce n’était pas West Coast Tech, il n’y avait là-bas aucun espoir pour un juif difforme de Jersey de faire quoi que ce soit de lui même, rien de plus que de hanter les couloirs avec des regrets et des non-dits plein la bouche et des lettres qu’il n’enverrait jamais à un frère qui) — _Il va bien. Il a de la personnalité. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien_ —

« Chéri ? »

Il froissa la brochure de BU entre ses mains (d’un affreux brun-rouge, imprimé sur du papier fragile, bien loin du bleu royal et des bordures d’or de la brochure pour West Coast Tech ; non elle était rouge, rouge foncé, Stan aimait le rouge, _Il va bien_ —)

« Oui maman ? » pendant une fraction de seconde son regard rencontra celui larmoyant de sa mère, avant qu’il ne réalise que c’était une mauvaise idée et que ses yeux retombent sur la brochure tremblante entre ses mains.

« Je suis fière de toi, Stanford. » Les mots étaient lourds et humides et il savait qu’en remontant les yeux il verrait des larmes couler, alors il refusa de regarder, nourrissant l’illusion que la tache sur le large ‘B’ brun de sa brochure était aussi passionnante que le remède contre le cancer ou qu’une affiche dépliante de pin-up.

« Merci maman. » La réponse sonna plus acerbe qu’il ne l’avait voulu, ses sentiments épineux fuitaient légèrement. Un bruissement remplit la pièce alors que sa mère se redressait et ajustait le manteau en fausse fourrure qu’elle avait ramassé ce matin dans le magasin de prêteur sur gage, tandis que Filbrick était toujours endormi, cerné par des canettes de bière vide et puant la mauvaise conscience.

Si Ford l’avait regardé, il aurait pu la voir essuyer vivement ses larmes et souffler un juron à propos de son eyeliner ruiné. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, vers le paysage rural de la Nouvelle Angleterre qui défilait jusqu’à l’horizon. Une ville était visible au loin.

__________________________

Son eyeliner était toujours barbouillé lorsqu’elle descendit du train, mais Ford ne se sentit pas capable de le lui dire. Elle le remarqua d’elle-même dans la fenêtre du taxi et passa majorité du trajet entre la gare et l’école à fouiller dans son sac à main, sortant un crayon bon marché après l’autre pour les passer sur ses paupières.

Quand le taxi s’arrêta enfin devant les grilles de fer qui indiquaient l’entrée du campus, Ford traina des pieds jusqu’au coffre et en sortit ses bagages. Il jaugea en silence l’herbe morte piétinée des pelouses de Backupsmore, les plantes grimpantes pas entretenues qui couvraient une partie du bâtiment des Services aux Étudiants et les traces brunes louches qui couvraient les barreaux métalliques des fenêtres et des portes, qui pouvaient aussi bien être de la rouille que du sang. Ford haussa les épaules, au moins appréciait-il cette part de mystère qui laissait libre court aux interprétations, puis il hissa un sac sur son dos. Le premier était rempli de vêtements, nécessaire de toilette, photos de famille et d’une petite liasse de billets de cinq que son père lui avait offert (à la demande de sa mère) avec son éternel air renfrogné gravé sur son visage perpétuellement non impressionné. Les quatre autres sacs étaient remplis de livres.

Il n’avait pas pu tous les emporter. Il s’en était rendu compte alors qu’il rangeait la bibliothèque de son coté de la chambre à Jersey (un processus qui nécessitait d’être constamment tourné du coté gauche, dans un effort insoutenable d’ignorer le lit vide et les gants de boxe dans le placard en face du sien, _Il va bien—_ ), mais choisir quels livres laisser en arrière à son père qui les jetterait inévitablement lui avait semblé aussi douloureux que de quitter sa famille pour partir à la guerre.

(il rejeta cette analogie aussi vite qu’elle avait effleuré ses pensées— cela n’avait rien à voir avec la guerre, rien à voir avec les listes de conscription qui l’auraient arraché au confort de ses livres et à l’inconfort de sa famille diminuée d’un membre pour le projeter dans une jungle du Vietnam, le Vietnam dont les histoires horrifiantes commençaient à atteindre les Etats-Unis  par le biais de rumeurs de coup de feu et de cris et de terreur, laissant les combattants traumatisés, comme des coquilles vides, et une part de lui-même était horrifiée à l’idée que « l’accident » de Stanley le rayant des listes de recrutement aurait pu projeter Ford au milieu d’un nuage de balles, mais une autre part était presque rassurée, parce que si Stan n’allait pas bien — _Il va bien_ — là-bas quelque part, au moins était il à l’abri du recrutement, de la guerre qui aurait rongé sa — _Il a de la personnalité_ — personnalité, et au moins Stanley resterait _Stanley_ , même si cela signifiait être Steve Pinnington en Pennsylvanie, vendant des pansements à la télévision et — _Stop_ —)

« Stanford Pines ? » La réceptionniste l’appela d’une voix lasse et ennuyée qui hurlait _ils ne me payent pas assez pour ça._ Avec une profonde aspiration, Stanford traina ses sacs jusqu’au bureau et s’efforça de ne pas fixer les six— _bon sang_ — fins anneaux métalliques qui traversaient les narines de la jeune femme.

Il ravala sa nervosité et placarda un sourire sur son visage qui ressemblaient probablement d’avantage à une grimace. « Oui. Euh. Oui ? »

Sans dire un mot, elle poussa une pile de documents et une clé argentée (et légèrement collante) dans ses mains. Elle fixa son sixième doigt. Stanford roula des yeux, il était trop fatigué pour cacher ses mains dans ses poches et par la même occasion, il cessa de se retenir de détailler ses six piercings.

« La cérémonie de réunion est à cinq heure, dans l’Amphi-téria-mnase. Essaye de pas être en retard où tu te retrouveras sur les bancs pleins de fourmis. »  Les mots filèrent dans un flux monotone, comme si sa bouche bougeait par mémoire musculaire, répétant la même ritournelle depuis ce matin, lorsque les étudiants de première année avaient commencé à arriver. « T’es dans la résidence _Cood B. Werce_ , côté nord du campus. Voilà ta clé, une bombe d’insectifuge —la première est gratuite— et ton contrat de colocation. Fait en sorte qu’il le signe et rapporte le papier d’ici mercredi. Pas de fille autorisée dans le bâtiment sans— »

« Euh, pardon. Vous avez dit quoi ? » Il feuilleta les documents jusqu’à faire remonter le contrat en question sur le dessus de la pile. Il plia nerveusement les doigts, ceux-ci étaient toujours poursuivis par le regard de la réceptionniste.

« Pas de fille autorisée. » Ses yeux bondissaient d’un doigt à l’autre pendant qu’elle parlait, les comptant encore et encore. Elle secouait la tête à chaque fois qu’elle arrivait à six. « C’est un endroit pour apprendre, pas pour fricoter avec— » 

« Non, _non._ Bon Dieu, non. Je veux parler du colocataire ? Je n’ai pas de colocataire. J’ai demandé une chambre individuelle. » Il se racla la gorge quand elle ne releva pas les yeux et redoubla d’effort pour fixer intensément ses piercings.

« Comme tout le monde. Il fallait faire des économies alors— »

«  _Écoutez,_ m’dame. J’ai signé la demande pour une chambre individuelle il y a des mois, et je pense _vraiment_ que— » 

Elle arracha enfin son regard de ses mains, apparemment contente de sa capacité à compter jusqu’à six et lui jeta un coup d’œil mauvais. « Non, _vous_ m’écoutez _monsieur._ Je ne sais pas où vous vous croyez, mais ici on ne peut pas se permettre une chambre individuelle pour tous les étudiants qui le demandent. Ici, c’est premier arrivé, premier servit et je ne peux rien y faire. C’est Backupsmore. Pas un coin sophistiqué comme, j’sais pas, Oxford ou West Coast Tech. »

La réplique que Ford préparait mourut avant même de se former sur ses lèvres alors que la réceptionniste appelait l’étudiant suivant à venir chercher ses clés.

_____________________________________

Lorsqu’il retrouva sa mère à l’extérieur, celle-ci éteignait une cigarette en faisant mine de ne pas être en train de fumer et il fit mine de ne pas l’avoir vu.

« Alors. » Elle croisa les bras et le détailla des pieds à la tête, vérifiant qu’il n’avait aucune tache d’origine inconnue ou un épi à rabattre, mais elle ne trouva rien. Après tout, il n’avait jamais été le jumeau négligé.

« Alors. » Il dansa nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre en tenant la liasse de documents dans son dos, tandis que l’atmosphère entre eux deux se chargeait de plomb.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tira un collier brillant avec un pendentif en forme de main ouverte d’une des poches de son manteau. C’était une Hamesh — un porte-bonheur juif.  Ford fut ébahit par la façon dont il scintillait à la lumière ; la paume du pendentif était sertie de pierres bleues étincelantes et la chaine était aussi fine et délicate qu’un fil de toile d’araignée.

Ford reconnu le bijou. Il l’avait vu dans une vitrine dans la maison de sa grand-mère, un appartement qui sentait toujours la pâtisserie et le tabac, de l’autre côté de la rue face à la boutique de prêteur sur gage de son père. Cependant, le pendentif n’avait jamais été solitaire — il trônait sur un coussin de velours, à côté des bibelots de sa terre natale et de la belle porcelaine, et toujours voisin de son frère, son jumeau, une Hamesh identique sertie de rubis, accrochée à une chaine d’or.

« Je voulais te le donner avec ton diplôme, mais j’espérais… »

Les mots : _j’espérais que Stanley reviendrait, qu’il serait présent pour ça,_ s’envolèrent de ses lèvres alors qu’elle rangeait quelque chose dans sa poche, quelque chose que Ford soupçonnait être le pendentif en rubis, le bijou que Stanley aurait reçu _s’il était toujours là_.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lâcha le pendentif bleu dans sa main et lui referma les doigts autour de ce dernier, puis elle l’enlaça fermement. La fausse fourrure sentait un peu le chat, mais il l’enlaça aussi, laissant sa mère l’embrasser sur la joue bien trop de fois avant de s’écarter difficilement de sa poigne de fer en marmonnant un remercîment.

(c’était ça la famille, supposait-il, comme une prison confortable dont il fallait parfois s’enfuir, même si cela signifiait laisser derrière soit une cage aux barreaux déformés, parce que parfois la vie devait être vécue, même si les intentions du gardien étaient bonnes)

Il l’accompagna jusqu’au taxi, frappant une pierre du pied d’un pas à l’autre, pour éloigner son esprit de la sentimentalité qui exultait de sa mère à chaque coup d’œil et discret reniflements quelle envoyait dans sa direction. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au véhicule, il lui ouvrit la porte et quelques instants filèrent avant qu’elle ne grimpe à l’intérieur, ses poings serrés sur son sac à main, les phalanges blanchies, mais non sans déposer une dernière volée de baisers sur son front.

« Prend bien soin de toi. Hein, Stanford ? ». Elle lui offrit un sourire triste par la fenêtre ouverte tandis que le chauffeur grommelait et s’impatientait.

« Bien sûr, maman. » Il fût lui-même surpris par la façon dont les mots lui écorchèrent la gorge. Le barrage qui retenait ses émotions depuis ces quatre derniers mois se fendillait.  « Tout ira bien. » _Il va bien._

Ils restèrent ainsi, aussi immobiles que des statues dans le silence résonnant. Ils savaient tout deux qu’ils auraient pu dire tant d’autres choses, mais le conducteur appuya sur l’accélérateur et les mots restèrent en suspens.

Stanford accrocha la chaine argentée à son cou et regarda le taxi disparaitre au coin de la rue.

_____________________________________

La cour de Backupsmore était à l’épicentre de tous les cris, des mouvements et des rires ; des groupes d’étudiants entraient en collision, tournaient les uns autour des autres et s’attiraient comme des particules. La pelouse y était piétinée dans la boue, partout où un brin d’herbe avait survécu, ça n’était jamais pour longtemps — pas avec la marée de nouveaux élèves qui suivait confusément le mouvement vers leurs résidences respectives, conduit comme un troupeau par les étudiants plus âgés et impatients derrière eux.

Ford se tint à part, s’appuyant contre les taches brunes et suspectes de la grille de fer. Il compara les bâtiments de briques craquelées, comme de vieilles ruines, à sa carte obsolète, tentant vainement de se repérer.

Il aperçut du coin de l’œil une petite araignée noire suspendue bien trop près de son épaule et il poussa un cri ridicule, bien trop haut perché. Il bondit en agitant les bras et attira sur lui les regards nerveux d’un petit groupe d’étudiants. Ford s’éclaircit la gorge et ramassa ses papiers dispersés dans la boue, il pensait déjà que cette école allait le tuer, et si les _insectes étaient venimeux,_ et ça ne le surprendrait même pas qu’il s’agisse d’une veuve noire, il _espérait_ presque que ce soit une veuve noire, parce que _bordel_ de Dieu il appréhendait tout ça, et les mots _Putain d’école stupide_ se firent une place dans son mantra, juste avant le _Stop._

Il lança un regard mauvais aux étudiants, un rictus aussi marqué que ceux de son père lui tordit les lèvres,

(la facilité avec laquelle il adoptait cette expression était désarmante, il y avait quelque chose à propos de chiens et du fait qu’ils ne faisaient jamais des chats, et l’idée ne fit qu’accentuer son rictus)

et il se retourna pour avancer vers le bâtiment des Langues et Littérature ainsi que ce que ça carte désignait comme l’Amphitériamnase. Le vent soufflait dans la cour entre les murs de briques et portait des cris d’étudiants excités, des bruits de pas, et une odeur huileuse-musquée-herbeuse qui prit le nez de Ford.

(ça sentait comme ces garçons que la mère de Ford lui demandait d’éviter, les garçons qui trainaient derrière le lycée de Glass Shard en groupe de quatre ou cinq, de la fumée flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils jetaient des regards mauvais de droite à gauche, comme on jette un hameçon, en s’efforçant d’afficher un air détaché devant chaque personne qui passait devant eux)

Ce n’était pas comme à la maison, comme Glass Shard Beach, avec ses immenses plages d’éclats brillants, l’odeur d’iode et de sel dans l’air qui — _Stop._ — semblait l’appeler par-dessus le cri des mouette et bruit des vagues. Ford agita les orteils dans ses chaussures de magasin d’occasion ; sa mère lui avait acheté pour son premier jour à l’université — _Putain d’école stupide_ — mais elles étaient trop petites et étouffaient ses sixièmes orteils à chaque pied.

(la sensation de marcher pieds nus sur les éclats de bouteille de bière charriées par la mer lui manquait presque, il faisait des paris avec — _Stop._ — pour voir lequel ferait le plus de pas avant d’avoir la trouille et d’enfiler ses sandales par-dessus les fines coupures qui leurs barraient les talons, et le gagnant était presque toujours — _Stop.)_

Ford s’arrêta de l’autre côté du bâtiment, devant une constellation d’étudiants dispersés dans une pelouse, face à une estrade de fortune.

Au sommet de ce tas de boites magnifié, se tenait un jeune homme habillé en vert avec une fine écharpe rouge autour du cou. Sur chacune de ses joues était peint le symbole d’arbre à trois branches de la paix, avec une peinture d’un rouge foncée (elle rappelait à Stanford la brochure de BU, les taches étranges, le sang, la façon dont la peinture dégoulinait sur les joues du jeune homme n’arrangeaient rien à ça.) Le jeune homme en vert était pieds nus, il bondissait d’un bout à l’autre de l’estrade en criant, presque comme s’il dansait la gigue.

« La paix est la seule solution ! » Stanford fut frappé de plein fouet par son accent campagnard des Appalaches à couper au couteau, c’était comme s’il avait été élevé à la gnôle dans un champ de pâturin des prés. La façon dont il se mouvait en braillant, désinvolte et exubérant, comme s’il était ivre de l’attention que lui apportait la petite troupe de spectateurs, ne faisait qu’accentuer l’analogie.

« Quand le gouvernement étouffe la paix et l’amour, des jeunes gens sont envoyé au Vietnam et r’viennent plein de cicatrices et avec des moignons à la place des membres ! » Acclamations et applaudissement fusèrent çà et là de la troupe et le jeune homme en vert s’avança sur l’estrade, encouragé par l’approbation.

« Quand le gouvernement étouffe la paix et l’amour, les jeunes gens qui ne sont pas r’venu les pieds devant envient ceux qui sont morts ! » Les acclamations étaient toujours là, mais quelques peu étouffées par le poids de la déclaration. _La mort à tendance à casser l’ambiance_ , observa Stanford.

« Quand le gouvernement étouffe la paix et l’amour, ils créent un système où les seuls qui ont la paix sont les chanceux comme vous et moi. Ceux qui peuvent s’le permettre, ceux qui passent leur temps dans des écoles ! » Les acclamations moururent et un air coupable se propagea sur les visages des passants. La constellation s’éloigna, s’étendit comme un univers miniature dans la pelouse, à mesure que les étudiants s’en allaient. Les gens n’aimaient pas qu’on pointe du doigt leur inaction face au désordre.

« Quand le gouvernement étouffe la paix et l’amour, et _surtout_ l’amour, il force les gens à se battre pour le défendre — et j’parle pas seulement de pays étrangers, j’parle du notre. Je parle des émeutes de Detroit, de Baltimore et de _Stonewall !_  »

La mention de **Stonewall** sembla être le mot de trop et la foule se dispersa tout à fait, ne laissant en arrière que quelques personnes pour reprendre les acclamations. Alors que le jeune homme secouait la tête devant le soudain manque d’enthousiasme de son public, il revint sur le thème de la guerre, un thème universellement détesté, et les bravos revinrent.

Mais Stanford était resté bloqué sur Stonewall.

Stanford repensa à juin dernier, à son père et sa mine renfrognée devant la télévision, un air encore moins impressionné que d’habitude peint sur le visage. « Tas de dégénérés répugnant, » avait dit Filbrick. « Je préférais que mon fils soit mort plutôt que ce soit un pédé, » avait dit Filbrick.

(Stanford pensa à Stanley et à l’été précédent, quand était rentré par la fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu’il pensait que Ford dormait, il sentait l’alcool et l’odeur des garçons trainant derrière le lycée de Glass Shard lui collait suspicieusement à la peau.

(Stanford pensa à Stanley et la façon dont _Je ne peux pas juste l’arrêter Ford je ne peux pas putain j’essaye je te jure que j’essaye mais je suis détraqué_ et _Alors essaye plus fort Stanley parce que si papa l’apprenait il te jetterait dehors en un clin d’œil_ et surtout ne **pas** dire que si _lui_ pouvait faire mine de l’arrêter, alors peut être que Stan aussi— _Il a de la personnalité_ —)

Il fut arraché au spectacle du jeune homme (qui lui rappelait trop le sang, la guerre et le rouge), lorsqu’il percuta de plein fouet une des particules, un des étudiants. Des livres neufs, fraichement achetés, tombèrent des bras de l’autre pour finir dans la boue à leurs pieds.

« Hé c’est quoi ce _bordel_ , connard ? » L’étudiant était un garçon pas beaucoup plus âgé que Ford, mais il était bien plus grand et costaud. Ses cheveux blonds, désordonnés et gras, lui donnaient l’allure d’une large loque anthropomorphique. Il attrapa les revers de la veste de Ford et le tira vers lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. « Je viens de les acheter putain ! »

Ford tressaillit franchement pour s’éloigner de son haleine, mais l’autre ne fit que le tirer plus près en appuyant son regard mauvais. « Attends, j’ai pas fait exprès— » 

Le garçon repoussa Ford, ses lèvres retroussées comme s’il venait de toucher quelque chose de sale. Ford serra les poings, il chercha une raison de ne pas envoyer un coup en plein visage de Loque-boy. _Quelle est la pire chose qui pourrait arriver ? Me faire renvoyer ?_ L’idée de ne pas avoir à rester à BU le poussa presque à envoyer un uppercut, mais ensuite quoi ? Rentrer à la maison ? Travailler à décrocher les coquillages ? Aller faire la guerre ?

« Ooh, un gars de Jersey. Chouette accent, trou du cul. Bon, puisque visiblement t’es sorti d’une vieille boite en carton échouée sur la côte, laisse moi te montrer les bonnes manières. » Avant que Ford ne puisse lever les poings, deux autres étudiants qui sentaient tout aussi mauvais selon lui, se matérialisèrent de chaque coté et lui saisirent les épaules pour le maintenir en place ; pris dans leur étau, Ford voulu se jeter en avant, pour montrer à ces crevures ce que ses leçons de boxe lui avaient appris, pour frapper jusqu’à effacer cet air satisfait. Il jeta un coup d’œil au cercle d’étudiants qui se formait rapidement autour d’eux. Au loin, le manifestant continuait de crier à propos de la guerre.

« Pour commencer, tu dis « excusez-moi » quand tu bouscule quelqu’un. Je sais pas quel genre de gonzesse facile était ta mère pour pas t’apprendre— »

Ford cracha aussi fort qu’il pouvait en plein visage de Loque-boy, de la même manière que sa grand-mère crachait pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Il recueillit une immense satisfaction de voir le garçon se figer avec une expression à 50 pour cent d’horreur et à 50 pour cent de choc. Malgré un fil de salive dégradant qui lui tombait des lèvres, Ford sourit en coin, tandis qu’autour d’eux l’attroupement retenait son souffle.

La satisfaction reflua lorsque Loque-boy projeta son poing dans le ventre de Ford.

« Putain de fils de— oh… c’est quoi ça ? » Ford voyait encore flou à cause du coup, mais une certaine lucidité lui revint lorsque le garçon s’approcha pour regarder la Hamesh argentée de plus près. Loque-boy eut un sourire de serpent et arracha la chaine du cou de Ford. « C’est du vrai argent ? »

Ford sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête et une pointe de peur lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. « Rend le moi ! Ou je vais— » Un second coup lui percuta le ventre et il entendit un hourra fuser de quelque part dans la foule. Ford se débattit contre les laquais qui le tenaient toujours, tendant la main autant qu’il le pouvait et—

« Putain, regardez ça ! T’as des doigts en plus ? Bon Dieu, qu’est ce ne va pas de travers chez toi ? » Ford se maudit en entendant ces mots et il tenta de cacher ses mains dans ses poches avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse les voir, mais Loque-boy saisit un de ses poignets et le tendit à bout de bras, comme s’il était contagieux. Quelques gloussements nerveux s’échappèrent des étudiants voisins et Ford se sentit s’affaisser contre les prises qui lui enserraient toujours les épaules. D’un geste du menton, Loque-boy indiqua à ses laquais de le lâcher et ces derniers le laissèrent tomber dans la boue à leurs pieds.

Loque-boy détailla la Hamesh avec un air de prédateur. « Voilà qui devrait me rembourser mes livres, merci. En plus, ce chouette collier a cinq doigts, il me va mieux qu’à toi. » Il se pencha et sourit devant la mine de Ford, en faisant exprès de s’approcher assez près pour le faire reculer avec son haleine, puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Les poings de Ford tremblaient contre ses flancs.

_Putain d’école stupide_ résonnait en boucle, alimentant la colère que Ford contenait depuis mai dernier, depuis que son frère s’était retrouvé à la rue, depuis que West Coast Tech l’avait rejeté, depuis que la seule école qu’il avait pu se permettre était cette _Putain d’école stupide._ Son poing était serré, prêt à lui assener un coup à lui faire rentrer la tête dans les épaules, prêt à _frapper_ et **frapper** et **f r a p p e r** jusqu’à ce que ses dents soient éparpillées dans la boue à coté de ses livres, même si cela signifierait que les laquais le repousseraient avant qu’il n’aille trop loin—

(et qui ça intéresse s’il se fait renvoyer de cette **_Putain d’école stupide_** , parce qu’au _diable_ l’université, il ira faire la guerre au Vietnam et peut être qu’il y perdra ses stupides mains difformes en échange de ces moignons dont tous le monde parle, ou peut être qu’il ira mourir là-bas, parce qu’à ce moment il ne pense plus à rien d’autre que de quitter ce monde avec la même futilité qui l’y a amené, et il s’apprête à faire la fierté de ~~Stanley sa mère sa grand-mère~~ son père, et il n’en peut plus d’attendre le moment où ils le glisseront sous terre, et il se dit que c’est une bonne chose qu’il soit par terre parce qu’il devra s’habituer à être couvert de boue, et il ignore la voix dans sa tête qui lui dit—) _Stop_.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici les gars ? » De près, l’accent des Appalaches était deux fois plus frappant et, toujours au sol, Ford baissa les poings en regardant le cercle d’étudiants autour d’eux ; sur l’estrade, une femme avec de court cheveux noirs avait remplacé le jeune homme en vert.

Parce que le jeune homme en vert était subitement au milieu du cercle, il se tenait entre eux et regardait Loque-boy de haut. D’aussi près, Ford pouvait voir la peinture rouge sur ses joues, craquelée par le soleil, ainsi que les gouttes de sueur sur son front. Ford détailla le jeune homme de bas en haut, depuis ses pieds nus qui remuaient dans la boue, jusqu’à son visage amical. Dans son sourire sympathique, Ford remarqua la canine gauche, jaunie et désaxée, comme si tout son sang rustique et ses origines modestes s’étaient concentrées dans cet unique détail incongru.

« Ah, McGucket, » renifla la loque vivante. « On dirait que t’as fait une pause dans tes conneries de hippie pour t’amuser un peu. Mon nouveau pote Jersey s’apprêtait tout juste à payer pour les livres qu’il a fait tomber. Pas vrai, Jersey ? »

Ford s’assit dans la boue en tremblant. Était-il en train de se faire sauver comme une putain de demoiselle en détresse de DD&MD ? Était-ce vraiment en train de se passer ? Il s’effondra sous le poids des regards des étudiants. Le combat avait probablement plus de témoins que la manifestation au milieu de la cour. Il entendit le ricanement d’un étudiant et, si c’était seulement possible, s’affaissa davantage.

« Je vais bien. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aid— » grommela t’il entre ses dents dans le dos de McGucket, mais la Loque le coupa.

« Oh ouais, le youpin, tu m’avais vraiment mis au bout du rouleau. » Loque-boy darda un sourire en coin à Ford, à ses vêtements couverts de boue et ses poings serrés, lui déniant toute possibilité de maintenir un semblant d’honneur.

« Laisse-le donc tranquille, Erickson. » L’accent de McGucket résonna au-dessus du bruit de la foule, mais là où Ford attendait des rires et moqueries, il ne reçut qu’un silence attentif, dans l’attente que la situation dégénère.

« Je sais que t’as un faible pour les beaux garçons McGucket, mais tu pourrais faire bien mieux que ce monstre. Regarde un peu ses mains. »

« Quoi, tu crois que j’suis là juste pour lui ? Peut être que j’passe juste pour te t’nir compagnie. Ça fait un moment que j’suis pas passé te voir. » McGucket planta ses mains sur ses hanches et son sourire poli se transforma en rictus narquois.

L’expression moqueuse d’Erickson se mua brusquement en quelque chose de plus bestial, quelque chose de furieux et hostile. « Tu me fais des avances, pédé ? Putain, je jure devant Dieu que si tu— »

« Oh je t’en prie Erickson, j’ai vu des porcs plus attirant que toi dans les fermes de chez moi. »

De nouveaux gloussement émergèrent de la foule et Erickson croisa les bras en ricanant. « Ouais, les porcs ça te connait McGucket. T’as surement _baisé_ des porcs chez toi, espèce de plouc consang— »

Le coup qui frappa la mâchoire d’Erickson fusa plus vite que l’éclair, plus vite qu’une mouette qui plonge sur un poisson à la surface de l’eau, plus vite que la conduite de Stanley — en un clin d’œil, Erickson fut à plat ventre dans la boue, McGucket lui maintenait les bras dans le dos et il lui appuyait le visage dans la terre à la manière un chiot qu’on punit.

Les deux laquais se jetèrent en avant mais McGucket leur lança un regard pouvant probablement tuer un bison sauvage et ils reculèrent, regardant leur chef se tordre dans la boue tandis que McGucket se penchait pour parler à son oreille.

« J’ai jamais baisé d’porc, Erickson, mais j’sais en maitriser un. » Il se pencha plus près et tira la Hamesh hors des mains d’Erickson. Il se releva et épousseta le pendentif sur son haut vert avant de s’accroupir devant Ford. Il lui tendit la Hamesh avec un brillant sourire (quoiqu’un peu jaune et bancal), une étincelle bien plus brillante dans le fond de ses yeux bleu foncé.

« Ça va, Jersey-boy _?_ » Sa voix était douce et une part de Ford savait qu’il aurait dût être reconnaissant, mais il arracha le collier de la main tendue avec un rictus mauvais. Il essaya de ne pas fixer la sueur, ou l’écharpe, ou la dent, et il _essaya_ de ne pas être furieux mais —

(non, Ford n’essaye même pas de cacher sa colère ; Ford tremble de rage et Ford est furieux parce que _Stanley_ avait toujours été celui qui intervenait quand les bagarres tournaient au vinaigre, et Ford ne tolèrerai pas que quelqu’un d’autre le fasse. Il ne voulait pas être étouffé, pas vrai ? Alors il mènerait **lui-même** ses propres batailles et—)

— il sentit le poids de l’attention de la foule, les regards posés sur lui, et tout ça le mit en pièce. Malgré tout, il accepta la main tendue de McGucket qui l’aida à se relever, puis il entendit la voix d’Erickson résonner comme le tonnerre.

« Bah alors, Jersey ? Tu vas trainer avec le Fil-de-fer ? En plus d’être un youpin, t’es un queer ? »

(— son visage est comme en feu et il faut qu’il arrête — _Stop._ — de s’attendre à ce que quelqu’un lui tende une main [normale, à cinq-doigt] parce qu’il est incapable de se relever de lui-même et parce qu’il n’a pas — _Il a de la personnalité._ — un putain de cerveau normal, ou des mains normales, ou aucun sens de l’auto-préservation, qui ne le rende pas faible — _pas vrai ?)_ — Répète.

« Je suis pas un putain de queer ! » Les mots fusèrent avec plus de brutalité qu’un grognement, il espérait convaincre la foule plus que se convaincre lui-même. Il repoussa la main tendue de McGucket hors de son chemin, ignorant l’expression abasourdie et cette putain de dent et le sang qui n’en était pas. Il passa à côté d’Erickson (qui se tenait comme s’il venait de gagner un combat, malgré la boue qui le couvrait et un cocard qui gonflait rapidement) en jouant des épaules à travers la foule.

Ford parvint à trouver des toilettes vides dans le bâtiment de Littérature avant de s’effondrer dans une cabine. Il tint la Hamesh contre ses lèvres et souhaita plus que tout être quelqu’un d’autre, n’importe qui — quelqu’un qui irait bien.

Quelqu’un avec de la personnalité.

_____________________________

Ford ignora les bleus (et la culpabilité) qui lui plombait le ventre tandis qu’il déposait ses sacs croutés de boues sur un matelas nu. Il ignora les cafards qui fuyaient leur foyer lorsqu’il commença à vider ses affaires sur le lit.

« Chambres quasiment sans insectes, mon cul, » marmonna-t-il. « Cette pièce est plus insecte que chambre. »

La résidence était loin des toilettes où il avait trouvé refuge plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Tout à sa honte, le chemin vers l’exact opposé de là où il avait déguerpi après le combat lui avait semblé très long, alors qu’il passait devant quelques visages familiers, des étudiants qui l’avaient vu tomber dans la boue, l’avaient vu être immobilisé et battu, l’avaient vu avoir besoin d’être secouru par un montagnard va-nu-pieds.

Une minute — il n’avait pas eu _besoin_ d’être secouru, se disait-il entrant dans la résidence quasiment vide. Il maitrisait parfaitement la situation. Une seconde de plus et la sale trogne grassouillette d’Erickson aurait été réduite en bouillie. Mais non— il était désormais la vermine de Jersey, le youpin près de son argent, _et_ une sale fiotte, et franchement, Ford se serait bien passé de cette dernière étiquette qu’il ne devait qu’à l’intervention de ce pécore de McGucket.

(et Ford sentait dans sa poitrine que cette putain de fierté inutile était sans doute ce qui avait poussé Stan à rentrer à la maison certaines nuits avec les phalanges ensanglantées un rictus sur ses lèvres fendues et des bosses qui transformaient son visage en une nébuleuse de verts et de violet autour de ses yeux — et bien qu’il ne l’eu jamais compris auparavant, Ford réalisait enfin que les bagarres de Stan étaient bien **_plus_** qu’un contretemps qui l’obligeait à chercher le kit de premiers secours, **plus que** de tirer de la monnaie de la caisse de la boutique pour acheter du désinfectant sans que son père ne s’en aperçoive, **plus que** _Qu’est-ce que tu vas dire à maman si elle se remet à pleurer je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ta place Stanley,_ **plus que** _Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement les ignorer plutôt que d’envoyer des crochets du gauche à tout va tu m’ignore bien en ce moment_ , **plus que** _J’espère que t’as gagné ce putain de combat Stanley parce que si papa apprends que tu as perdu il te fera bien pire et je ne peux pas réparer des os cassés avec un kit de premier secours_ , **plus que** _Bon Dieu Stanley tu vas finir par te faire tuer,_ **plus que** _Bon Dieu Stanley pourquoi tu te comporte comme si tu **voulais** te faire tuer_—

(il y avait quelque chose de **plus** , quelque chose d’enfoui, quelque chose que Stan avait à l’intérieur et qu’il portait également en lui en hibernation, qui s’était réveillé avec le coup de poing dans son ventre et la main qui s’était refermée autour de sa Hamesh, et il mourrait plutôt que de laisser disparaitre cette nouvelle part de lui)

Ford prit son nécessaire de toilette et entra dans la salle de bain, il évita soigneusement de regarder la moisissure inquiétante qui avait colonisé les murs de la douche, préférant fixer les toilettes pendant qu’il rangeait ses savons, brosses et rasoirs dans un des deux placards. Sur le chemin du retour, il écrasa tous les cafards qui défilèrent devant lui, bondissant d’un pied sur l’autre au rythme de son mantra. _Il va bien_ (Paf—Sproch) _. Il a de la personnalité_ (Paf—Sproch). _Putain d’école stupide_ (Paf—Sproch). _Stop_ (Paf—Sproch). _Répète._

Quand Ford revint à son lit, il s’empara de la bombe d’insecticide et en arrosa les murs et le sol autour de son lit. Il n’était pas préparé au très distinct détalage des cafards. Étaient-ils aussi nombreux ou était-ce juste dans sa tête ? La réponse était : _n’y pense pas_ , et Ford jeta le spray de côté, se concentrant plutôt à choisir une chemise et un pull sans manches pour la réunion d’orientation qui avait lieu dans une heure. Il prenait les vêtements pour les ranger dans les tiroirs d’une étagère en bois pourris lorsque deux petites photographies glissèrent d’une poche d’un jean et voletèrent jusque sur le matelas.

Les photos étaient généralement rangées dans un coffre fermé à clé dans la chambre de sa mère, il le savait bien et il ne les avait pas vues depuis des années. Il repensa au moment où sa mère avait offert de l’aider à faire ses sacs et pouffa — Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait bien pu penser ? Qu’il verrait les photos et que soudain, ses chances d’entrer à WCT ne seraient plus nulles, que Stan et lui se détourneraient pour toujours de la trahison de sa vie ?

La première photo était ancienne et fragile, elle dépeignait deux jeunes garçons à la barre de l’épave d’un voilier (contenant sans doute des pirates fantômes et de l’or mésoaméricain). Ils affichaient fièrement coups de soleils et taches de rousseurs sur leurs torses bombés, prêts à conquérir le monde, pour aussi longtemps que celui-ci durerait, inconscient du fait que le monde qu’ils connaissaient tomberai en cendres un mois seulement après leur 18e anniversaire.

La deuxième photo était plus récente, mais pas pour autant nouvelle. Un des frères avait un bras passé autour du cou du deuxième, devant deux parents affectueux (ou aussi affectueux que leurs parents pouvaient l’être). Les garçons ne se faisaient jamais de soucis, ils s’accrochaient toujours au rêve d’un voilier pourrissant échoué sur une plage du New Jersey qui serait remis en état, aucun d’eux ne pouvait se douter qu’ils n’étaient qu’à quelques années de quitter Jersey, leur intrépide duo brisé en morceaux.

Ford jeta un œil à l’autre coté de la chambre, complètement vide si ce n’était le lit pourrissant et l’armoire identique à la sienne, une part de lui se réjouissait que BU lui ai imposé un colocataire, il était impatient de voir qui le rejoindrait plus tard dans la journée, il était fatigué des chambres à moitié vides.

_____________________________

La réunion d’orientation fut aussi décevante que ce à quoi Ford s’attendait, même là-dessus Backupsmore ne surpassait pas ses attentes. Il avait passé la conférence assis sur un siège grinçant, en trépignant d’inconfort à chaque fois qu’il lui semblait sentir le contact de minuscules petites pattes ou pire, la morsure de petites mandibules.

Il avait écouté le discours ennuyeux du doyen, qui semblait croire encore moins dans les qualités de son école que dans celle de ses étudiants, assis entre une fille avec un nez retroussé qui portait un affreux haut bariolé et un homme dont la barbe avait la même odeur de faux semblant que tout le reste du campus. Ford s’occupa en détaillant ses deux photos, tandis que les haut-parleurs fatigués crachaient la liste des caractéristiques de luxe de l’école, pour n’en citer que quelques-unes :

  * Trois distributeurs, aucun fonctionnel
  * Une « équipe de sécurité toujours en alerte » constituée d’un unique vieillard sourd de 98 ans qui avait ronflé tout le long de la réunion avec sa prothèse auditive éteinte
  * Des toilettes en état de marche (plus besoin d’utiliser les toilettes publiques à trois rues d’ici—Hourra !)



Dans l’ensemble, Ford devait avouer qu’au moins sa journée n’avait pas empiré après l’affreuse matinée et après-midi, alors il empocha ses gains métaphoriques et retourna à sa chambre, fin prêt à rencontrer son nouveau colocataire.

Trois escaliers séparaient la porte de sa chambre de l’entrée du bâtiment Werce. A là moitié du second, il fut frappé de plein fouet par une puissante odeur d’herbe qui alourdissait tant l’atmosphère qu’il dût batailler pour continuer d’avancer. Au troisième escalier, il était certain que la source était à son étage, mais quand il approcha puis ouvrit sa porte, il ne s’était pas attendu à être frappé par un nuage de fumée émergeant de sa chambre transformée en aquarium.

Il s’apprêtait à se plaindre lorsqu’il aperçut celui qui occupait le lit précédemment vide, entouré de boites de pizza et de figurines de DD&MD, la plainte mourut alors avant même de s’être échappée dans l’air vicié. Allongé là, encore boueux et pied nu, se tenait McGucket, la mine aussi dépitée que celle de Ford.

« Oh, » dirent ils au même moment sur le même ton déçu, avant de se lancer le même regard profondément blessé que l’autre ai osé prononcer la même syllabe.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, à part transformer ma chambre en scène de crime par l’usage de substances illégales, bien entendu. » Ford plissa les yeux, mais McGucket tira nonchalamment sur le joint qu’il tenait encore à la main avant de s’étirer et de s’adosser au mur.

« Eh bien Jersey, c’est ma chambre. » répondit McGucket. Il écrasa le joint dans un cendrier à coté de lui avant de darder un œil mauvais sur Ford. « J’pensais que c’était évident. Au cas où, qu’est ce que _tu_ fais ici ? A part continuer d’être un ingrat. Doublé d’une balance. »

Ford croisa les bras, déterminé à défendre ses positions. « Je suis désolé, je ne m’attendais pas à revenir de la réunion pour tomber sur » il toussa pour accentuer son propos, « sur ça. »

« Par _ça_ tu veux parler de la beuh ou de moi ? »

« Franchement, les deux. »

« Eh ben, c’que t’es poli. »

« J’imagine qu’on ne peut pas simplement envoyer une requête pour changer de chambre, hein ? »

McGucket lui adressa un roulement d’yeux monumental. « On nous changera jamais d’chambre gros malin. BU marche pas comme ça. » Il balança ses jambes par-dessus son lit et bondit sur ses pieds nus d’un seul geste fluide, laissant une empreinte de ses fesses sur le matelas ; il marcha ensuite vers Ford qui bouillonnait intérieurement, incapable de bouger. « Toi et moi on est coincés ensemble jusqu’à l’été, et on n’peux rien y changer sauf si l’un de nous tue l’autre— et même dans c’cas, j’suis sûr que tu seras obligé de cohabiter avec le corps sauf si tu paye d’ta poche pour l’faire enlever. »

McGucket se planta devant Ford, il était presque aussi grand que lui, ses yeux bleu orageux fixés sur ceux d’un brun étincelant de Ford. « T’es coincé avec moi, Jersey-boy. »

Ford croisa les bras et retroussa les lèvres, dans une grimace renfrognée qu’il aurait pu avoir emprunté à son père. « J’ai un _nom_. »

« Et je m’en fiche complètement. Écoute, j’ai aucune _putain_ d’idée de contre qui tu es si furieux, mais ç’a aucune raison d’être moi. Je t’ai rendu service. »

Ford pouffa et ses bras s’agitèrent contre son torse. _J’ai tous les droits d’être furieux,_ ne dit-il pas, car c’était faux. _Je sais précisément comment je dois me sentir,_ ne dit-il pas, car il n’en était pas certain. _Je sais **pourquoi** je me sens comme ça,_ ne dit-il pas, car il n’osait pas éprouver la sincérité de ces mots. « Je maitrisais la situation. » 

« Je sais. »

« Et maintenant tous le monde pense que je suis qu’un monstre juif gringalet de Jersey, et— attends, quoi ? »

«  _Écoute_ , » dit-il, et Ford pencha la tête comme un hibou tandis que McGucket se rallongeait sur son matelas avec un rire cristallin qui résonna contre les oreilles de Ford, contre les murs fins de la pièce, contre les cafards qui grouillaient dans les murs, invisibles au cœur du plâtre comme les étoiles en pleins jours, et contre cette dent jaune de travers qui flanquait le sourire de McGucket. « T’aurais dû voir ta tête. T’avais l’air d’un chien enragé, j’te dis ! La dernière fois qu’j’ai vu un type avec cet air, c’est quand mon oncle Joey a appris que l’fils du pasteur avait mis sa fille Patricia en cloque— laisse moi t’dire que les préparation du mariage ont pas trainé. Mais ouais, t’allais réduire Erickson en bouillie, plus vite qu’un renard dans un poulailler. C’est putain de sûr que t’es un gringalet, et bordel de certain que t’es juif, mais c’est pas pour ça qu’Erickson a pas échappé à une mort certaine aujourd’hui. »

« Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu es intervenu ? »

« Faut que t’attende ton tour, Jersey-boy ! » McGucket haussa un sourcil et darda un sourire en coin vers Ford par-dessus son épaule tout en triturant une figurine sur sa tablette de nuit. « Ça faisait un semestre et demi que j’faisais une fixation sur l’idée de frapper Erickson en plein dans sa _stupide_ trogne grassouillette. J’ai laissé toute cette colère mariner en moi pendant longtemps, parce que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, t’sais. Et j’attendais mon moment, puis j’tourne la tête et je _te_ vois, un première année rutilant qu’à même pas encore défait ses sacs, qui s’apprête à mutiler, si c’est pas _massacrer_ , la cible de toute ma haine. Il y a une longue, très longue liste de gens qui se sont fait harcelés par Erickson et ses copains et franchement, je préférais sucer Nixon plutôt que de laisser un petit nouveau qu’est pas arrivé depuis cinq minutes, le buter sans que j’ai eu ma chance. »

Ford bafouilla d’indignation. « Quelle importance ? Si tu as un problème avec lui, alors est-ce que c’est vraiment important de savoir qui s’y mets, du moment qu’il se fait botter le cul ? »

« A toi d’me dire, Jersey-boy. C’est important ? Après tout, tu m’avais l’air ben furieux quand _je_ l’ai fait pour _toi._  »

Sur ces mots, Ford s’assit sur son lit et s’y enfonça jusqu’à sentir le sommier, la tête courbée entre ses épaules remontées. Il voulait plus que tout émettre une plainte de frustration— il n’avait pas vraiment le droit d’être furieux, pas vrai ? McGucket perçu la façon dont la colère de Ford s’étiolait pour disparaitre tout à fait, en une fraction du temps nécessaire qu’il avait fallu pour qu’elle s’embrase ; sans catalyseur, toute cette énergie grésillait puis s’évaporait, c’était vraiment un spectacle qui valait le coup d’œil. Le campagnard lâcha un petit rire avant de reprendre la parole.

« De toute façon tu devrais être content. Comme j’t’ai dit, j’t’ai rendu service. Erickson est con comme une chaise à trois pieds, donc j’me ferais pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là, mais il a toute une troupe de copains qui le suivent au doigt et à l’œil. J’vais avoir une cible sur mon petit cul pendant un p’tit moment. C’est quand même dommage que j’ai dû me contenter de le frapper et le plaquer dans la boue. J’aurai pu faire ça n’importe quand, tu vois ? Mais une vengeance de qualité ? _Ouh-la_ , ça prend du temps ça. » McGucket laissa échapper un dernier rire et replaça la figurine sur l’étagère, un silence gênant glissa alors dans la pièce.

Ford s’enfonça dans le matelas jusqu’à se que ses pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol, comme si le matelas avait plus de profondeur qu’un hamac. Il tenta de trouver une position confortable et tordit le cou pour reposer sa tête contre le mur, mais le contact réveilla un hématome qui gonflait douloureusement sur le côté de son visage, sans doute récupéré au moment où il avait été poussé dans la boue. Une furie bien justifiée lui enflamma de nouveau les entrailles, comme si les souvenirs des évènements de l’après-midi étaient aussi inflammables que de l’essence, et le mantra refit surface, démarrant sous l’impulsion de cette énergie nouvelle. Parce que _comment osait-il ?_ (Et Ford n’était même pas sûr de qui _il_ était, mais comment **o s a i t** il ? Était-ce personne en particulier ? Était-ce tout ceux qu’il avait croisé depuis qu’il s’était laborieusement levé au matin de ce jour boueux et parasité ? Comment osait Erickson, comment osait McGucket, comment _osait_ cette _Putain d’école stupide_ , comment **osait** Stanl—)

« T’sais, y a d’la glace dans le congélateur. »

Ford s’arracha à ses pensées et batailla avec le matelas pour se redresser et lancer un regard interrogateur à McGucket. « Hmm ? »

« T’sais ? De la glace. »

Lorsque la seule réponse de Ford fut un silence confus, McGucket jeta un nouveau roulement d’yeux monumental et bondit de son matelas en direction de la cuisine. Il marmonna dans sa barbe à propos de _stupide première année_ et _stupide Jersey_ et _stupide_ _andouille de beau-gosse aux grands yeux_ (si bas que les mots se perdirent dans le néant entre McGucket, les cafards et Dieu en personne), le campagnard récupéra quelques objets du congélateur avant de refermer la porte. Toujours pieds nus sous son pantalon pattes d’éléphant, il glissa en quelques secondes à coté de Ford et s’accroupi devant celui-ci (toujours assis sur le lit, en train de se tourner les pouces d’un air gêné) avant de glisser une boule d’aluminium entre les mains et de lui coller un peu plus brusquement un sachet plastique rempli de glace sur les bleus de sa joue (arrachant un couinement aigu à Ford et un soupir exaspéré du campagnard qui lui maintenait la glace sur le visage).

« Hé, j’vais pas la tenir éternellement, » dit McGucket après un instant de flottement, puis quand Ford releva son regard vitreux et abruti vers lui, il attrapa une de ses mains à six doigts et lui fit tenir le sachet jusqu’à ce que Ford comprenne le message et referme les doigts dessus.

« Nom de Dieu, Jersey, t’as une commotion cérébrale ou quoi ? Tiens la glace en place jusqu’à c’que ça arrête de gonfler, » dit-il en lâchant la main de Ford, puis il ajouta plus bas (mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu), « putain de crétin de Jersey. »

Ford hocha mollement la tête, il essayait d’ignorer la morsure du froid sur sa peau, tandis que le bleu arrêtait lentement mais surement de pulser douloureusement. « C’était pas la peine. » marmonna t’il en réponse sans regarder l’expression de McGucket qui se changeait tranquillement en une mine plus aimable.

« Eh ben, on va partager la même chambre pour une année scolaire, pas vrai ? Je sais que l’option de s’entre-tuer est toujours disponible, mais j’t’ai vu en colère et ça m’a l’air d’être une façon très désagréable de mourir. » Là-dessus, la mine contrite de Ford se mua en un sourire en coin qui disparu vite derrière un froncement de confusion adressé à la boule d’aluminium dans sa main.

« Et euh, c’est quoi ça ? »

McGucket pouffa et retourna à son lit où il se laissa tomber sur le dos avec un grognement. « C’t’une patate four. Ma m’man en a préparé c’matin pour le petit déjeuné avant que je parte, et elle a insisté pour que j’emporte le plat entier. Y m’en reste plein, et j’me suis dit que tu pourrais manger un truc après l’incroyable bottage de fion que tu t’es pris ce matin. En temps normal, j’te dirai bien de la réchauffer mais y a plus de courant dans les chambres jusqu’à d’main matin, parce que si t’avais pas déjà remarqué, Backupsmore est à chier. Ceci dit, la patate est surement pas encore congelée et connaissant la cuisine de m’man, ça sera super bon dans tous les cas. »

Ford n’avait même pas pensé à manger depuis ce matin ; entre la tempête d’émotions qui lui nouait la poitrine et le voyage d’un État à l’autre qui avait transformé sa vie, la faim n’avait pas vraiment été une priorité. Mais a peine McGucket en avait-il parlé, que son estomac se rappela à lui et gargouilla en opposition à l’inquiétude qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Tout en maintenant le paquet de glace d’une main, il déballa la pomme de terre, elle était froide mais pas gelée et il découvrit lorsqu’il mordit dedans qu’elle était fourrée à la crème et au fromage. Il gronda quasiment de plaisir lorsqu’il avala la bouchée.

 « Pas mal, hein ? » De son coté de la pièce, McGucket affichait un air suffisant, mais Ford ne parvint même pas à s’en agacer, préférant reprendre une énorme bouchée du délice de pomme de terre, ce qui ne manqua pas d’amuser le campagnard.

« Les patates au four de m’man sont toujours parfaites. Elles sont encore mieux avec du bacon mais sans courant— »

L’expression de Ford retomba brusquement, il avala la bouchée à la crème qu’il avait dans la bouche. « Tu m’a vu me faire tabasser parce que je suis juif y a littéralement une heure. »

« Oh ouais. La boulette. Alors t’es, euh, c’est quoi le mot… _casher_ , c’est ça ? »

« Manger casher fait partie d’être juif. » articula Ford en regardant le plafond.

« C’est un oui ? »

Quand Ford se contenta pour toute réponse d’éviter son regard et d’enfourner une nouvelle bouchée, McGucket poussa une exclamation et bondit sur ses pieds.

Il ricana de l’inconfort évident de Ford  « Alors tu l’es pas ? »

« Écoutes, je suis pas le plus pratiquant des— Attends une seconde. S’il n’y a plus de courant, comment est-ce que tu alimente ton frigo ? »

Les yeux bleus orageux de McGucket s’écarquillèrent d’enthousiasme en deux sombres galaxies bleutées et il se jeta dans la cuisine. « En fait, c’est une de mes inventions ! Une batterie électrochimique auto-suffisante ! »

L’attention de Ford glissa en une milliseconde du chagrin causé par la fin de sa pomme de terre vers la réalisation de ce que disait McGucket et il lâcha le paquet de glace, bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers le réfrigérateur à la suite du campagnard. « Auto-suffisante ? Comment tu reforme la masse du zinc après le transfert ionique sur la plaque de cuivre ? »

Sur la même longueur d’onde, Ford et McGucket tirèrent simultanément sur le réfrigérateur et regardèrent la batterie qui le faisait tourner.

« Ben, j’envoie une charge dans la barrière poreuse pour recharger le zinc pour le transfert, bien entendu. » McGucket parlait comme s’il essayait (sans succès) de contenir sa fierté, et franchement Ford qui détaillait la machine se sentait sur le point d’exploser.

« Mais comment ?! »

« C’était facile. Là t’vois, j’ai un générateur branché sur la barrière, qui la charge perpétuellement en énergie, énergie qu’il reçoit de— »

« Par Moïse, c’est un _engin à mouvement perpétuel_  ? »

« Et ouaip ! T’aime ce que tu vois ? » McGucket bouillonnait de joie mais il s’interrompit lorsqu’il remarqua que l’enthousiasme de Ford s’était mué en une réflexion profonde.

« En fait, j’ai moi-même fabriqué une de ces bête-là chez moi, » répondit Ford qui réfléchissait intensément, le menton dans une main— _ne pense pas à Jersey ne pense pas à WCT ne pense pas à Stanl_ — « Et tu sais quoi, McGucket, je crois que tu peux la rendre plus efficace. »

« Aucune chance, Jersey-boy. » La joyeuse fierté de McGucket s’était interrompue, lançant la place au sourire narquois du compétiteur en confiance. Ford alla récupérer les plans de sa machine à mouvement perpétuel de la foire scientifique du lycée de Glass Shard dans son armoire.

« Regarde donc ça et pleure, manant. » Il lança un regard victorieux ainsi que les plans à l’intention de McGucket, ce dernier parcouru lentement les lignes de calculs et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Bordel, Jersey. Sacré tas de ferraille que t’as là. Quand t’as raison, t’as raison. J’pourrais tirer _bien_ plus de charge de ce bébé. » McGucket haussa un sourcil et lui sourit, sa dent jaunie brilla comme de l’or « Qu’est-ce que tu fabrique dans ce trou à merde de BU ? C’est du niveau de West Coast Tech ça ! »

La victoire de Ford lui fondit entre les doigts, ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il regarda ses pieds. « Euh, tu sais. C’est la vie. »

« C’est la vie ? »

« C’est la vie. » conclu Ford, définitif. McGucket décida de ne pas pousser plus loin, il se concentra sur les plans alors que l’atmosphère se chargeait de nouveau de tension jusqu’à ce que Ford brise le silence.

« Et toi alors ? Ta batterie est bien trop impressionnante pour servir seulement à refroidir des patates dans ton réfrigérateur ! Pourquoi _tu_ n’as pas été pris à West Coast Tech ? »

« Qui a dit que j’avais pas été pris ? »

McGucket dût se mordre la langue pour s’empêcher de rire de la façon dont Ford bafouilla,  « Tu as été accepté à _West Coast Tech_  ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Ouaip ? » McGucket réalisa que Ford était vraiment furieux. Furieux et amer.

« Ouaip. Tous ces connards de glandeurs faux-gauchistes p’tite bites pétés de thunes en col blanc sauraient pas trouver une étincelle de génie si elle leur chatouillait l’anus et leur suçait la bite. » McGucket sourit tandis que Ford étouffait honteusement un rire dans un reniflement.

« Crois-moi, Jersey. C’est qu’un tas de ‘fils de’ blindé de fric qui passe son temps à se jeter des fleurs. Y disent que c’est une école mais franchement, la seule chose qu’ils apprennent c’est comment pas se casser les poignets à force de se pignoler les uns les autres à longueur de journée. »

« Alors quoi— tu as été pris mais tu as refusé _par principe_  ? »

Ce fût au tour de McGucket de pouffer, « Oh, _non_. J’suis pas un idiot. J’me suis _définitivement_ inscrit. Enfin, m’man m’a élevé avec des principes, mais elle a pas élevé un _crétin fini_ avec des principes— c’est West Coast Tech ! Personne ne refuse une offre de West Coast Tech ! C’est la meilleure université du pays ! »

Cela parut calmer Ford, mais l’ombre d’un sourire persistait sur ses lèvres. « Alors qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi t’es ici ? »

« Ben, comme tu dis, c’est la vie. J’ai _peut-être_ allumé un feu ou deux. »

La déclaration surprit Ford qui secoua la tête et s’efforça de ne pas rire de plus belle tandis que McGucket continuait :

« Ou trois… ou quatre…, ou c’était peut-être bien _sept_ , mais— »

«  _Tu as accidentellement allumé sept feux à West Coast Tech ?! »_

« Mais c’était pour une TRÈS bonne cause, je le jure ! »

« Quel genre de cause peut être assez bonne pour allumer _sept feux_ à West Coast Tech ?! »

« Mais enfin, pour la science ! »

Ils se toisèrent un moment, Ford incrédule et McGucket provocateur, avant d’éclater de rire, et le son résonna au fond de Ford, diffusant une sensation de chaleur qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis qu’il — _Stop._ — était parti. Le rire s’éteignit rapidement et McGucket fouilla dans son tiroir, il en tira un autre joint tordu ainsi qu’un briquet difforme, qu’il avait probablement fabriqué lui-même, qui s’allumait instantanément en appuyant sur un bouton. Ford leva la tête vers l’horloge et McGucket suivit son regard.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Le campagnard s’étira et roula sur le flanc pour le regarder, comme un gros chat feignant et satisfait, sa dent jaune brillant comme de l’or sur le côté de son sourire.

« Ouais, il faut que je récupère mes livres avant que la boutique ne ferme. J’ai plus que 30 minutes. » Ford s’arracha du matelas avec un grognement, il se leva, récupéra des vêtements qui ne sentaient pas l’herbe et rentra dans la salle de bain. La voix de McGucket résonna à travers la porte.

« Alors, Jersey-boy. J’aimerais bien connaitre ton nom maintenant qu’on est certain de pas s’entre tuer. » _Pour le moment,_ les mots flottèrent entre eux en silence.

« Oh, hum, c’est Ford. »

Il entendit un gloussement qui s’éternisa sans doute plus longtemps qu’un McGucket, déjà défoncé, ne l’aurait voulu. « Uh-hum, non. _Tu_ peux pas être Ford. _Je_ suis Ford. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Contraction de Fiddleford, et personne m’appelle Fiddle. T’as pas un nom plus long ? »

« Euh si… Stanford. » un soupir de soulagement résonna de l’autre coté de la porte, mais Ford crispa les doigts sur la chemise qu’il tenait encore dans ses mains.

« Bien, alors on peut t’appeler Stan et puis— »

«  _Non_. » La brusque colère de Ford les surpris tous les deux, il sentit ses épaules trembler. Après un léger soupir, il essaya de sauver l’ambiance sur un ton plus léger, tout en enfilant sa chemise. « Je, euh, préfèrerais ne pas— »

« Ça va. Tu peux être Ford si tu veux. »

Ford tendit l’oreille pendant qu’il changeait de pantalon, à la recherche d’un ton passif-agressif ou d’une note de frustration dans la voix de McGucket. « T’es sur McGucket ? »

« Ouais. » Un ange passa, Ford s’imagina Fiddleford tirer une longue bouffée de son joint. « J’avais envie d’changement de toute façon. J’peux être Fiddle. Ou Fidds. Qui sait, peut-être qu’Erickson sera confus et que j’vais sortir de sa ligne de mire. Il a surement pas la permanence des objets— j’serais pas surpris qu’un nouveau nom le déroute complètement. »

« D’accord, Fidds » Ford jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir— les hématomes avaient considérablement dégonflé ; la glace avait surement beaucoup aidé. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème, Jersey-boy. » des gloussements traversèrent la porte et Ford roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers les toilettes. Un visage familier semblait avoir été gravé dans le fond de la cuvette. Il n’était pas là plus tôt quand Ford avait déballé ses affaires, ce qui signifiait qu’il avait été gravé pendant que Ford était à la réunion d’orientation.

« Euh, Fidds ? »

« Ouais Ford ? »

« Pourquoi y a la tête de Lydon B. Johnson là où on chie ? »

Un blanc.

« Oh, euh… »

Ford patienta, il regarda le portrait trouble du 36e président, l’homme qui avait impliqué les États-Unis dans la guerre du Vietnam.

« Ben, avec sa constante diarrhée verbale, » Dit Fidds, un sourire dans la voix « J’me suis dit que ça lui plairait surement… à ce gros dégueulasse. »

Ford haussa les épaules et attrapa sa ceinture alors que Fiddleford gloussait de l’autre coté de la porte. Il fallait qu’il y aille et qui était-il pour priver l’ancien président de ses besoins ?

_______________

Après une embarrée hors de prix à la librairie du campus, Ford revint à sa chambre vide. Il n’y avait pas de mot, mais Ford ne s’en préoccupa pas. Qui sait ce qu’un gars comme Fidds faisait une fois la nuit tombée ?

Il s’étira sur son matelas, s’agita à la recherche d’une position confortable sur les ressorts saillants, puis renonça et s’assit avec un livre neuf sur la physique nucléaire ouvert sur ses genoux.

Enfin un « neuf » relatif, alors qu’il commençait une lecture laborieuse entre des taches brun-noires suspectes, il doutait que les pages froissées (et quelque peu collantes) soient fraichement imprimées.

Mais quelque part, lové entre les définitions et les mémos sur la structure topologique de l’espace-temps et l’équation Klein-Gordon, son esprit s’envolait à travers les étoiles, au fond d’une mer de poussière et de glace, chevauchant les souvenirs de ces derniers jours, de ces derniers mois, à la barre d’un voilier pourrissant.

C’était une aventure semée d’embuches, décida-t-il tout en félicitant inconsciemment son second, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup tout en étant pas du tout lui, d’avoir rendu le voyage aussi calme que possible, tandis qu’ils naviguaient autour de la ceinture de leur père et des tromperies de leur mère, des rochers jaunes surgissaient de toute part à la surface de l’eau, comme des dents avec (pour une raison étrange), des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues.

Les rêveries fuitèrent dans son mantra pendant que Ford se blottissait entre le matelas et le mur (décrétant au final que le mur était le plus confortable des deux, même en comptant les petits bruits de fuite qu’il aurai juré entendre à l’intérieur) :

( _Il va bien. Dent désaxée. Schrödinger. Il a de la personnalité. Appalaches. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Pieds nus. Théorie quantive des champs. Il a de la personnalité. Batterie électrochimique. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Yeux bleus. Équivalence énergie-masse. Il a de la personnalité. Herbe. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Guerre. Électrodynamique scalaire. Il a de la personnalité. West Coast Tech. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Électromagnétisme. Il a de la personnalité. Taches suspectes. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Furieux. Interprétation de Feynman–Stueckelberg. Il a de la personnalité. Joint. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Pas casher. Phosphorescence. Il a de la personnalité. Sept feux. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) Il va bien. Il a de la personnalité. Putain d’école stupide. Stop. (Répète.) **Yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues**_ — )

Un coup à la porte tira Ford de son état de transe rêveuse. Il s’étira malgré la douleur dans ses genoux et se leva. « J’arrive. » dit Ford, il regarda l’horloge. Il était onze heures du soir, Fiddleford était sans doute de retour.

Ford roula des yeux en avançant vers la porte. « Il est un peu tard Fidds. Essaye de me prévenir la prochaine fois, d’accord ? Je— »

Les mots de Ford restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu’il ouvrit et découvrit Fiddleford sur le pas de la porte, ensanglanté et peinant à se tenir debout. Ford oublia comment parler. Il oublia de respirer. _Stop._

Un des yeux de Fiddleford —ces yeux bleu foncé impétueux— était tellement enflé qu’il ne pouvait plus l’ouvrir. Le campagnard reposait contre le cadre de la porte, toujours pied nu, la respiration douloureuse, du sang lui dégoulinait du menton. La dent désaxée —ce jalon dans son sourire— n’était plus là, disparue, arrachée.

« Erickson… il… » la voix de Fiddleford s’éteignit dans une violente quinte de toux, il se plia en deux, incapable de reprendre son souffle, et d’avantage de sang mêlé de salive coula de ses lèvres.

Fiddleford se redressa, pendant une fraction de seconde son regard terrifié rencontra celui écarquillé et inquiet de son colocataire avant qu’il ne s’écroule dans les bras tremblant de Ford, incapable de soutenir son propre poids.

( **Stop.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : cette fic a été un calvaire à écrire. Je n’aurai probablement pas un rythme de publication consistant, mais je travaillerais dessus autant que je peux. C’est ma première fic gravity falls (et ma première fanfic depuis 10 ans) donc c’est plutôt cool. Merci à @the-ford-twin sur tumblr pour la bêta-lecture, tu déchire.
> 
> NdT : cette fic à été un calvaire à traduire et je n’ai aucun regret. C’est un défi que je me suis lancé pour travailler un style à l’opposé de ce que j’écris d’habitude. J’ai essayé de m’en tenir le plus possible au style d’origine, j’espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de formulations alambiquées ni de fautes d’orthographes, n’hésitez pas à m’en informer en commentaire si c’est le cas. Par ailleurs, voici une transcription fidèle de mon ressenti général lors de la traduction :  
> (╯ಠ Д ಠ)╯︵ uoᴉʇɐnʇɔuod t(ò益ót)  
> Si vous voulez suivre l’auteure sur tumblr pour plus d’information (en anglais), c’est à cette adresse : fordtato.tumblr.com


	2. Acide et Nébuleuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à mes bêta-lecteurs et aides à la traduction, Harmo et Super-Koala.

Ford tomba au sol, les bras chargés du poids mort qu’était Fiddleford ; ses pensées s’emballèrent, passant en revue les possibilités, passant en revue l’éclat de peur qui avait traversé le regard de McGucket lorsqu’il s’était écroulé sur lui, le percutant comme une comète traversant sa nuit paisible.

« Fiddleford ? Fidds, il faut que tu me dises ce qu’il s’est passé, d’accord ? »

Ford le secoua doucement et l’œil valide de McGucket (l’œil qui n’était pas tuméfié, la peau bleue foncée qui commençait déjà à gonfler et se crouter) s’ouvrit à moitié et se fixa sur Ford sans le voir. Son appel restant sans réponse, Ford referma la porte d’un coup de pied et s’installa sur le sol, tenant le corps chaud contre lui (il fut perturbé quand un sentiment de déjà vu le traversa, car ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il portait sur ses genoux le corps chaud d’une personne couverte de blessures au beau milieu de la nuit, pas la première fois qu’il devait identifier l’origine d’épouvantables blessures à partir de la taille et la forme des plaies, pas la première fois que son esprit galopait à la recherche des possibilités : des bagarres sur la plage contre des garçons plus âgés, des combats de minuit dans l’arène de boxe, des embuscades dans la rue derrière l’école, des « et si » angoissants de traumatismes crânien et d’hémorragies internes, des _Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour les énerver cette fois ci, Stanl_ — _Stop._ )

« McGucket, j’appelle les flics. »

L’annonce tira Fiddleford hors de sa confusion, il se redressa subitement comme s’il avait reçu une décharge électrique, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur Ford en quelques secondes. « Fait pas ça, Ford. »

« Pourquoi pas— »

« S’il te plait non, Ford. Je ferais n’importe quoi. Absolument n’importe quoi. »

« McGucket, _regarde_ toi enfin— »

« Je t’en _supplie_. » Le désespoir criant dans ~~les yeux~~ l’œil d’un bleu orageux ébranla Ford jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même, il s’adossa donc contre l’étagère, la sensation de déjà-vu résonna jusque dans ses os.

Il arracha son regard de ~~ces yeux~~ l’œil pour lister l’ensemble des blessures :

  * Une (1) dent arrachée, avec un filin de sang qui dégoulinait jusqu’à sa chemise, éclatant en taches vermeilles sur son torse


  * Une (1) lèvre fendue, au-dessus de là où la dent aurait dû se trouver, un piètre substitut au jaune qui occupait précédemment cet espace


  * Plusieurs (?) hématomes bleuâtres qui parsemaient le visage de Fiddleford, comme des taches de ciel nocturne et d’océan, tournant au jaune là où on aurait pu voir des étoiles


  * Un (1) cocard gonflé, le résultat d’une salade de phalanges qui maintenait l’œil complètement fermé comme un poing


  * Dix (10) traces de doigts sur la jugulaire de Fiddleford et appuyant sur un pouls rapide, cinq de chaque côté, dans des teintes de bleues variées



Ford revint finalement au regard déterminé de Fiddleford McGucket et poussa un soupir abattu, il pianota des doigts sur le sol « D’accord. Mais tu dois me dire ce qu’il s’est passé. »

La détermination de McGucket s’effondra et il détailla les taches du plafond. « Eh ben, euh… Je suis tombé— »

« Fidds, je jure que si tu me dis que tu es tombé dans les escaliers, j’appelle les flics et— »

«  _Non_  ! Non. J’ai compris. Je revenais de mon boulot à la Timonerie et— »

« La Timonerie ? »

« C’est l’atelier de mécanique où je travaille, au centre-ville. »

« D’accord, continue. »

« Ben, j’ai croisé Erickson. Mais il était pas tout seul. Il avait d’la compagnie. »

La situation était si familière que Ford en eu le souffle coupé et s’étrangla, l’air se transforma en argile et ses poumons cessèrent de fonctionner. « Combien ? » _Combien, Stanley ? Combien de types as-tu stupidement provoqué à toi tout seul ? A quel point es tu passé proche de devenir un fait-divers dans la Gazette de Glass Shard, à propos d’un garçon juif sans nom retrouvé mort dans une ruelle ?_

« 6. »

Ford dégluti, il leva également les yeux vers le plafond. « Fiddleford, je suis tellement désolé— »

« C’est pas ta faute, c’est juste— »

« Tu n’aurais pas dû intervenir hier, tu aurais pu te faire— »

« Ça n’avait _rien_ à voir avec toi, Ford. J’te jure. Ça fait partie du décor en ce qui concerne Erickson et sa bande. »

Après un instant de silence, Ford fixa de nouveau ~~ses yeux~~ son œil et déclara gravement. « Fidds, on doit appeler la police— »

« Non ! C’est la dernière chose à faire. Ford, il faut pas qu’on vienne me poser des questions. Ça va. »

Ford remballa ses angoisses avec un hochement de tête inquiet. « T’es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Une douce quiétude les recouvrit, aucun d’eux ne voulait bouger. L’esprit de Ford cessa de s’emballer maintenant qu’il connaissait toute l’histoire, il passait par-dessus les faits, par-dessus la culpabilité qui se logeait dans le fond de son crâne. Pendant ce temps, il cherchait un endroit où poser son regard— pas l’œil, cet œil bleu orageux qui semblait tellement moins impétueux que d’habitude— pas ses cheveux imprégnés de terre, de boue, de transpiration et de peur et —pas la dent, parce qu’elle n’était plus là, parce qu’elle était perdue quelque part dans la cour, plantée dans la terre comme la racine d’une herbe et—

« Pourquoi tu m’regarde comme ça ? Ça peut pas être si terrible, quand même ?

« Ça l’est vraiment, » marmonna Ford sans aucune trace d’humour, avant de déglutir. « Et euh… ta dent. Enfin, elle est, euh… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pointant le trou du doigt.

Fiddleford passa sa langue sur ses dents et senti l’espace vide et ses gencives sanglantes, il poussa un grondement de colère et tapa du poing sur le sol.

« Ce branquignole sournois de fils de _pute_ m’a arraché Fiona ! »

« Fiona ? »

« Ma dent préférée ! Et _merde_  ! » Depuis les bras de Ford, Fiddleford contempla le plafond, une expression plus calme et pensive glissa sur ses traits. « C’est peut-être mieux comme ça. M’man a jamais pu m’payer un appareil dentaire. Au moins, mon sourire est un peu plus droit et sans défaut, comme ceux des riches. »

Il sourit à Ford qui détourna immédiatement le regard, détaillant plutôt le haut de Fiddleford, parsemé de taches rouges qui… _elle grandissent ?_

« Fidds, ta— ta chemise—tu _saigne_  ? » Ford tendit la main mais McGucket se recroquevilla dans ses bras pour fuir le contact.

« J’te jure, Ford. J’vais bien. J’me suis écorché ou un truc du genre, t’en fait pas, je… » Fidds divagua, mais sa voix se brisait de plus en plus à mesure qu’il parlait, les mots chargés d’une supplique pour que Ford ne voit pas ce qu’il y avait sous le vêtement, tellement que ce dernier fut poussé à continuer et ouvrit la chemise de McGucket pour voir ce qu’il y cachait.

Ford retint difficilement un haut le cœur à la vue qu’il dévoila :

Sur une toile d’ecchymoses violacées tendues sur le torse de Fiddleford s’inscrivaient des lettres, taillées au canif dans la peau. De grandes, furieuses lignes rouges, saignant toujours par-dessus les bleus, écrivant les mots—

« Ça dit… Fiotte McGlandu ? »

McGucket fixait le plafond comme si son avenir y était décrit par les cafards qui y gambadaient. « Eh ben… » commença-t-il en évitant l’expression de rage pure et de dégout de Ford. « Ne laisse jamais personne dire qu’Erickson n’est pas éloquent, hein ? »

Ford avait l’air profondément blessé, comme s’il venait de recevoir une gifle et McGucket regretta instantanément ses mots.

« Tu trouves ça _drôle ?_  » Une vague d’incrédulité outrepassa ses hauts le cœur et il désigna furieusement les coupures, les bleus, les taches rouges et violettes qui transformaient le torse de Fiddleford en un crépuscule maladif.

« Je vais bien Stanford. J’te jure que je— »

« Tu vas _bien ?_ Tu appelles ça _bien,_ McGucket ? Et tu voulais ne pas m’en parler ? Erickson te taille en lambeau et tu pense que ça va aller ? Ça pourrait s’infecter ! Regarde ces bleus ! Tu pourrais avoir les côtes cassées ou— »

« J’ai pas de côtes cassées. Je sais ce que ça fait Ford, j’en suis certain, je— »

Les yeux de Ford s’étrécirent et quelque chose dans son regard s’enflamma de plus belle. « Comment tu sais ça ? Combien de fois ça t’es arrivé ? »

Fiddleford continuait d’éviter son regard, il croisa les bras sur son torse et grimaça avant de les abaisser vers ses hanches. Le silence parla pour lui : _Assez pour avoir l’habitude._

« Je vais le tuer. » Malgré la colère qui brulait dans ses yeux (un feu bleu qui crépitait sans faiblir, bleu comme la marée, bleu comme la paupière enflée sur d’un œil orageux), Ford ne _parlait_ plus avec colère. La déclaration n’était pas une menace articulée sous le coup de la rage ou d’une décision irrationnelle. C’était un fait. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu réciter la recette du pain de viande ou du perchloroéthylène, ou encore celle du gaz moutarde— c’était juste un fait de plus qu’il énonçait. « Je vais tuer Erickson. »

Le calme de l’annonce, l’irrévocabilité glaciale de la voix, fit frissonner Fiddleford. Il attrapa le poing à six doigts et essaya vainement de calmer les tremblements qui l’agitaient avec sa propre main tremblante.

« Non, tu vas pas faire ça. Tu vas r’tourner te coucher, Ford. »

Ford ne bougea pas mais Fiddleford était trop fatigué pour argumenter davantage. Il écouta le silence, la colère bouillonnante du première année à côté de lui, et après quelques instants de silence vint un soupir abattu. « Où est ton kit de premiers secours ? »

Fiddleford regarda Ford et ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Il n’avait plus l’air agité ni en colère. Il semblait seulement fatigué. De sa furie ne restait plus que des braises. N’aimant pas l’attitude résignée qui l’avait remplacé, Fiddleford lança un coup de coude gêné à Ford, accompagné d’un rire pitoyable qui tira sur ses lèvres fendues.

« Monsieur Prêt-à-Tout n’en a pas ? Tu as 4 exemplaires de _Révolte sur la Lune_ sur ton étagère, et t’as pas pensé à prendre un kit de premiers secours ? »

« Non. » La réponse était succincte et c’était aussi un mensonge. Ford avait pensé à prendre le kit, il avait aussi pensé à le laisser. Après tout, il n’avait jamais été le jumeau qui en avait besoin.

( _il n’était pas celui qui rentrait avec des lèvres fendues qui devaient être recousues ou le nez cassé à remettre en place ou l’empreinte de bandages de boxe ou de poings américains incrustée dans les joues. Ça avait toujours été— Stop._

( _Non, le style de Ford c’était plutôt les plaies et lacérations de coups de ceintures ; des ecchymoses noires qui lui couvraient le dos comme des éclats de nuit sur un ciel écarlate ; des cocards de la forme des poings de son père qui n’avaient pas besoin d’être caché de Maman, parce qu’elle les connaissait mieux que quiconque ;_

_(et Ford avait eu sa dose de rouges, bleus et violets à la maison— jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi Stan en cherchait davantage dans l’arène)_

« Il est sous le lit, Ford… Mais j’te jure, je vais _—_  »

« Si tu dis ‘Je vais bien’ une fois de plus, je taille ‘Crétin’ sur ton torse pour aller avec le reste. Ferme là, McGucket. »

En opposition à la dureté de sa voix, Ford déposa délicatement McGucket sur le sol et alla récupérer la petite boite blanche barrée d’une croix rouge parmi le désordre sous le lit de Fiddleford. Quand il s’accroupit de nouveau aux cotés de McGucket, le campagnard s’était déjà à moitié assoupi, la respiration accompagnée de discret ronflements.

Quelques claques tirèrent McGucket de son état ensommeillé « Aller. Reste éveillé Fidds. »

Il attendit que Fiddleford rouvre les yeux et hoche la tête, (enfin, un seul œil _—_ le droit était maintenu fermé par une paupière tellement gonflée qu’elle n’était guère plus qu’une grosse poche de sang) puis il récupéra un t-shirt noir de sous les profondeurs du lit de Fiddleford et le chargea de le maintenir sur les coupures jusqu’à ce qu’elles cessent de saigner. Ford alla dans la cuisine récupérer un bol d’eau savonneuse, un sachet de glace, des serviettes en papier et un couteau.

Il s’assit en tailleur sur le sol et soupira en voyant Fiddleford essuyer une larme. A la simple pensée de sel coulant sur ces blessures, Ford grimaça de compassion. Il ouvrit le kit de soin et détailla le matériel avant de parler.

« Est-ce que tu _vois_ quelque chose avec ce cocard ? »

McGucket leva l’œil au ciel avec un soupir agacé. « J’ai deux yeux Ford. Ça va. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que les gens te posent des questions. Qu’est ce que tu vas leur dire quand ils te verront demain ? »

« Que je me suis pris une porte. »

« Sérieusement ? C’est la meilleure excuse que tu as trouvé ? »

« C’était une grosse porte. »

« Ouais bon, ça c’est une bosse de ‘Je me suis fait botter le cul’, pas une bosse de ‘Je me suis pris une porte’. Il faut être complètement idiot pour croire ça. »

« Backupsmore est plein d’idiots. »

« Fiddleford. Je peux t’aider. »

Fiddleford daigna enfin regarder Ford et le sachet de glace dans sa main droite. « Ford, tu auras beau mettre de la glace, ç’aura pas une meilleure tête demain matin. »

« C’est vrai. » Ford abaissa sa main droite et leva la gauche qui tenait le couteau.

A la vue de la lame, McGucket écarquilla son œil valide grand comme une soucoupe et essaya de ramper en arrière, hors des bras de Ford ; un couinement désespéré lui échappa lorsque qu’il fut repoussé sur le dos, ses mains glissèrent sur le parquet et Ford lui souffla gentiment de se calmer.

« Ne _bouge pas_. » Ford serra les dents et se pencha sur Fiddleford tout en le maintenant au sol. « Je ne vais pas te taillader. On va juste arrêter le gonflement. Je l’ai déjà fait. Fait moi confiance, Fidds. »

Fiddleford marqua un temps puis dégluti et cessa de s’agiter, il détailla le visage de Ford, regardant aussi loin du couteau qu’il en était capable, et il frissonna à peine lorsque la pointe perça la peau sous le sourcil de Stanl — _Stop._ — Fiddleford.

Ford pressa une liasse de serviettes sur la coupure, évacuant le sang et diminuant le gonflement sous ses doigts. Quelques instants passèrent où seule la respiration désormais plus calme de Fiddleford se faisait entendre. Puis, Ford remplaça les serviettes par le sachet de glace en marmonnant « Tient ça là, » avant de se tourner vers les coupures sur le torse du campagnard.

Les entailles irrégulières n’étaient pas profondes ; soit le couteau était mal aiguisé, soit la personne qui les avait faites avait tracé plusieurs fois les lettres. Un bruit de dégout lui échappa et Ford plongea un linge propre dans l’eau savonneuse.

Il souffla des chuts et des excuses en réponse aux gémissements de Stanl— _Stop._ — Fiddleford, le regardant d’un air navré tandis qu’il passait le linge sur les coupures. Il nettoya chacune des lettres avec insistance (s’arrêtant seulement l’espace d’une seconde, pour s’émerveiller du pouls visible sous le U de McGlandu), puis il déposa les bandes de gaze comme un patchwork.

« Toujours réveillé, Fidds ? » McGucket marmonna et hocha la tête. Ford continua son travail, à la recherche de ruban adhésif dans le kit de soin « Tu as de la chance de pas avoir besoin de point de suture. Les miens sont affreux— ils donnent des cicatrices bien plus laides que nécessaires. »

Fiddleford dégluti et parla, s’adressant d’avantage au plafond qu’à Ford, « J’avais, hmm… peur que tu veuille utiliser mon bourbon du Kentucky pour m’soigner— c’est l’seul alcool qu’on a. Ça, euh… risque pas de s’infecter ni rien ?

« Non, l’alcool ne sert qu’à stériliser le matériel, pas des blessures comme celles-là. Si j’en avait utilisé ça t’aurait juste brulé. J’aurais dû en utiliser pour le couteau avant d’évacuer le sang, d’ailleurs. Mais je pense que ça ira. » Ford découpa quelques morceaux de ruban adhésif et hésita un bref instant avant de les coller sur la gaze et les touffes de poils blonds. Il n’allait pas raser le torse de son colocataire au beau milieu de la nuit— ils se chargeraient d’arracher le ruban plus tard.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Tandis que Ford nettoyait et pansait quelques éraflures sur les mains et les genoux de Fiddleford, les yeux orageux de ce dernier fixaient calmement le plafond, bien trop calmement au gout de Ford.

(Il se souvint de la salle d’opération improvisée avec Stan dans la salle de bain du magasin de prêteur sur gage, et de leurs jambes repliées sur les dalles de céramiques, ils ne parlaient pas plus fort qu’un chuchotement tout en couvrant et recousant les blessures, apprenant la meilleure façon de faire disparaitre le sang des vêtements avant que leur mère ne récupère le panier de linge, il se rappela aussi les bagarres et les coups de poings et les crises d’adolescence dont seule la jetée avait été témoin, et comment il s’était tenu assit, entouré de canifs pseudo-stérilisés et des aiguilles a tricoter de sa mère encore chaudes d’être passées sous la flamme d’un briquet de poche, et de la façon dont il avait remit en place un nez cassé avec tant de force qu’il avait presque défait les réparations du mois précédent, et de points de sutures en fil de pêche que Stanley faisait lui-même, qui avaient toujours l’air plus propre que ceux de Ford, mais quand les blessures étaient sur ses mains il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose

(et de _Stanley tu vas te faire tuer si tu continues de t’offusquer de tout ce qu’ils disent,_

et de _non Ford c’est eux qui doivent arrêter de dire ces choses-là,_

et de _mais ils sont plus nombreux que toi,_

et de _et on dirait pas vu la façon dont ils se mettent à courir quand j’attaque et ce a quoi ils ressemblent quand j’en ai terminé avec eux,_

et de _en attendant c’est pas eux qui devront cacher un boitement demain au petit déjeuner,_

et de grimaces qui se transforment en sourires charismatiques et un murmure de _Je vais bien ça ira,_

et de se retenir de gifler son jumeau en pleine tête et _regarde ton putain de cou Stanley il auraient pu te tailler,_

et de _je suis désolé,_

et de _il y a tellement de sang,_

et de _je suis désolé,_

et de _un poil plus profond et tu serais mort tu m’aurais laissé tout seul est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à ça,_

et de _je suis désolé,_

et de _regarde ton œil on va devoir ouvrir pour réduire le gonflement_

et de _ouais ouais mais regarde du bon coté je suis toujours le plus beau jumeau,_

et de _c’est pas drôle Stan maman ne peut pas te voir comme ça elle vient de perdre un autre bébé tu es en train de la tuer et elle en chie déjà assez avec papa quand_ —

et de retenir leur respiration lorsqu’ils entendent leur père se lever pour chercher une bière dans le frigo,

et d’attendre que la porte de la chambre de leurs parents se ferme à nouveau,

et de _je sais Six-doigts je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas juste rester planté là et les laisser dire ces choses,_

et de _tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à les ignorer,_

et de _me battre est la seule chose que j’ai vraiment appris à faire_

(et de terminer l’opération avec un shot de whisky volé pour chacun d’eux avant de replacer la bouteille dans le placard à l’aide d’une pince à cheveux pour la serrure, puis de retourner au lit, et de prier un Dieu auquel aucun d’eux n’était certain de croire que demain leur père serait déjà dans la boutique au moment où ils se prépareraient pour l’école, et d’écouter Stan essayer de trouver une position qui n’était pas douloureuse et—)

Les ronflements de Fiddleford tirèrent Ford hors de ses pensées et il jeta un œil à son travail. La gaze tenait bien en place sur le torse de Fiddleford, la lèvre fendue avait cessé d’enfler et l’œil au beurre noir s’était dégonflé, la glace aidant, et puis mis à part les bleus éparses qui viraient déjà au vert sur son visage et ses hanches, il était complétement soigné. Après une longue expiration soulagée qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il retenait, il réveilla Fiddleford.

« Allez mon gars, au lit. »

______________________

Après une heure à rouler d’un flanc sur l’autre dans son lit, Ford réalisa que le sommeil était une muse capricieuse et il rejeta ses couvertures et s’assit sur son séant.

Il tira le livre qu’il feuilletait plus tôt dans la soirée de la pile sur sa table de nuit. Il éclaira la page où il s’était arrêté à l’aide d’une lampe torche miniature et laissa la sérénité d’après la tempête lui calmer les nerfs. Son regard glissait fréquemment vers Fiddleford, il s’arrêtait à chaque virgule pour observer sa poitrine pansée monter et redescendre au rythme de sa respiration, puis il grommelait _Stupide McGucket_ et _Stupide Erickson_ et _Putain d’école stupide_. Alors qu’il était simplement assis, capturé par sa lecture sous la lumière vacillante de sa lampe torche, les évènements de la journée s’infiltraient dans le texte et il ne pouvait échapper à l’insupportable réminiscence des 24 dernières heures.

_L’univers peut être considéré comme une construction ergodique infinie—(Maman disant qu’elle était fière de moi tout en ayant l’air plus déçue que jamais)—contenant des sphères de Hubble, des zones de l’univers entourant un observateur—(Merci putain de bon Dieu qu’il n’ai pas eu besoin de points de sutures où auraient ils trouvé du fil de pêche au milieu de la nuit)—au-delà desquelles les objets s’éloignent à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière—(La paupière gonflée, fermée, hermétiquement close, comme une huitre)—et remplissent toutes les conditions initiales. De ce fait, un univers infini contiendrait une infinité de zones—(Si Erickson a échappé à une mort certaine hier, qu’il attende la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je jure qu’il va)— de Hubble, chacune d’entre elle limitées par des contraintes physiques similaires et des caractéristiques—(Cette dent, cette putain de stupide dent jaune de péquenaud perdue quelque part dans la boue comme un déchet doré)—Dans un espace infini, on pourrait s’attendre à trouver une infinité d’univers identique au notre—_ Un cafard cours au travers des pages—

« BORDEL DE DIEU ! » Le livre vola hors de ses mains et atterrit quelque part dans la pièce. Ford se tourna vivement vers McGucket qui avait à peine bougé et ronflait sans interruption malgré l’exclamation qui avait claqué dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet.

Ford se leva avec un grognement et son dos craqua. Il partit à la recherche du livre qui avait disparu sous les profondeurs du lit de Fiddleford. Ford maudit sa malchance et descendit à genoux, tâtonnant à l’aveuglette à la recherche du livre, jusqu’à ce que ses doigts tombent sur des pages et tirent— _Oh._

Émergeant de l’abysse caverneux et encombré sous le lit, derrière la couverture rigide du livre de Ford, se trouvait un magazine avec une page de couverture montrant— **_Oh._**

Ford détourna le regard pendant une bonne minute, se demandant tout d’abord s’il ne valait pas mieux rejeter son livre à 40$ sous le lit et en acheter un nouveau quand il aurait l’argent, ou bien carrément quitter l’école, avant de finalement réunir la force de regarder le magazine remplis d’athlètes qu’il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes (et comment _avait-il_ atterrit entre ses mains) et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Sur la couverture, sous les mots _Physique de Rêve_ qui ornaient le haut de la page, se trouvait un homme sur fond de paysage forestier. Il avait le torse bombé et des muscles exposés tout le long de son corps, tout en courbes, en abdos ciselés et en peau nue, sans interruption excepté le plus petit triangle de tissus bleu marine que Ford ai jamais vu, couvrant à peine un renflement à l’enjambe. _Bon Dieu._

Le magazine frémit entre ses mains, mais à peine, tandis qu’il relevait la tête vers Fidds qui dormait toujours d’un sommeil profond, puis il revint vers le dépliant central ouvert par ses doigts tremblants.

Un dieu grec blond, ou _au moins_ un demi-dieu, se tenait étendu devant lui, allongé sur le ventre sur une chaise longue, affichant un sourire factice à l’objectif. On ne voyait pas le moindre carré de tissus.

Ford transpirait abondamment tandis qu’il tournait la page, il évitait les photos comme si sa vie en dépendait, fixant les légendes, les bordures et les noms des photographes. Ouaip, il était tout simplement subjugué par la photographie, l’éclairage ingénieux et la composition en trois-dimension des photos, pas du tout par _toute_ cette peau et ces muscles et ces dos nus et ces corps chauds d’encre et de couleur qui prenaient toutes les poses imaginables—

Fiddleford ronfla plus fort et Ford jeta instantanément le magazine sous le matelas, ses mains bougèrent plus vite que l’éclair alors qu’il ramassait son livre et fonçait à travers la pièce jusqu’à la sécurité relative de son lit, loin des implications associées au simple fait de trouver ce magazine sous le lit de Fiddleford.

(sans parler des implications liées au fait de l’avoir ramassé, d’avoir lu les légendes, d’avoir détaillé la couverture, d’avoir peut-être un peu bavé devant— _Stop._ )

Il s’allongea et fixa le plafond, murmurant à l’intention de n’importe quelle entité supernaturelle ou pseudo-scientifique qui viendrait à l’entendre.

« Tu n’es _pas_ un queer, Staford Pines, » dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même, dans l’espoir qu’il se croirait. « Tu es juste… curieux. La curiosité c’est bien. Très bien même. »

Il batailla son subconscient, transformant les images des demi-dieux nus dans sa tête en quelque chose de moins… enfin, moins que ça. N’importe quoi d’autre que ça.

La vision qui le délivra fut celle de sa grand-mère avant sa mort dans son appartement de Jersey, elle sifflait vers lui et crachait pour chasser les mauvais esprits. Cela semblait étrangement bien coller à la situation et il se calma, soudain moins effrayé par lui-même, il finit par s’endormir, bercé par la respiration régulière de Fiddleford.

______________________

Le matin suivant, de l’avis de Ford, était bien plus lumineux que nécessaire. Une forte odeur envahissait l’air ambiant ; elle était en tous points paradisiaque.

Il se leva, ignora le rayon agressif que le soleil dardait directement sur son oreiller ( _au moins j’ai un réveil naturel, pas vrai ?)_ et regarda la chambre, adressant un hochement de tête à un cafard fort poli qui gambadait sur le mur sur sa gauche.

Les évènements de la nuit dernière refirent brusquement surface, bien plus vite qu’il ne pouvait les appréhender dans son état, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« B’jour, la belle au bois dormant. J’allais te réveiller si tu te levais pas tout seul. » Ford releva la tête et aperçu McGucket, il était assis au comptoir de la cuisine face à une assiette de pomme de terre ainsi qu’un minuscule miroir de courtoisie et une boite de maquillage. Lorsque Fiddleford releva la tête du miroir, il tomba sur un Ford qui fixait son visage avec une surprise non dissimulée, il regardait ses bleus ou plutôt l’absence de bleus.

A la place de la nébuleuse violette s’étendait une peau parfaitement claire, quasiment dénuée d’imperfections. En fait, tous le coté droit du visage de McGucket ne portait aucun bleu, sans même une tache de rousseur au milieu de son teint lacté.

« Ton œil ! Il, euh, il va mieux ! »

Fiddleford rit et désigna le nécessaire de maquillage devant lui. Le dos de Ford craqua résolument quand qu’il se leva, il put alors voir que la boite, une marque bon marché du magasin de Backusmore, était bien entamée.

« Nan, Jersey. C’est la magie du cinéma. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais j’pense l’avoir assez bien caché pour m’éviter toute question indiscrète. »

« C’est uniquement du _maquillage_  ? »

Fiddleford haussa les épaules et repris l’application d’une crème beige sur son profil droit, faisant ainsi disparaitre les bleus verts et jaunes qui y étaient dispersés. Il désigna l’assiette tout en tendant la main vers une boite de fond de teint.

« Le courant est revenu c’matin, alors j’ai pu réchauffer les patates. T’en veux, Ford ? »

Ford hochait la tête avant même qu’il n’ai terminé la question, il salivait rien qu’à l’odeur. Fiddleford se leva et lorsqu’il ouvrit le four, le puissant parfum des pommes de terre au fromage frappa Ford.

Fiddleford lui jeta un regard malicieux par-dessus son épaule. « Tu sais, j’ai aussi préparé une assiette de bacon. » Il indiqua un plat plein de morceaux de bacons encore luisant de gras. « J’sais que t’es casher-pas-casher, mais t’en veux un peu ? »

Ford ouvrit la bouche pour refuser et lever les yeux au ciel, mais le _reste_ de la nuit lui revint en mémoire avec toute la subtilité d’un trente-six tonnes —le magazine, les photos, le superbe mannequin affiché sur la couverture comme un sylphe forestier, la petite quantité de tissus tendu sur un très gros—

« Ouais, je vais prendre du bacon. » dit-il. _Je suis déjà un pêcheur_ , ne dit-il pas. _Autant faire les choses à fond plutôt qu’à moitié,_ ne dit-il pas. _Il n’y a pas d’enfer pour les juifs de toute manière,_ ne dit-il pas.

Il songea à sa grand-mère qui secouait la tête et sifflait et crachait, mais lorsque le plat arriva devant lui et qu’il mordit dans ce délice croquant-salé, elle fût soudain beaucoup moins bruyante. Il mangea avec énergie, enfournant bouchée après bouchée de son repas comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis des jours, il sentit alors le stress des 24 dernières heures commencer à se dissiper.

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, Fiddleford rangeait son assiette dans l’évier, il portait un sweat épais affichant le logo de l’équipe de sport de l’école.

Ford haussa un sourcil « Les Aardvarks ? »

Fiddleford le regarda avec confusion avant de baisser la tête vers le logo. « Oh. Ouais. Y faut soutenir notre école, » répondit il platement pendant qu’il se servait un verre d’eau et reprenait sa place devant son miroir.

Ford fixa le logo d’un air dubitatif. Un aardvark, ou oryctérope difforme se tenait sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le spectateur, le museau en l’air et les pattes aux petites griffes écartées éternellement tendues vers le haut. «  _Soutenir_  ? »

« Ouaip. »

« C’est _Backupsmore_. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien y avoir à _soutenir_  ? »

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche de Fiddleford qui grimaça lorsque le mouvement tira sur sa lèvre fendue camouflée sous le maquillage. « Justement. C’est pour ça que c’est drôle. C’est une _déclaration vestimentaire_  ! »

« C’est stupide. »

« C’est ironique ! »

« Fidds, Backupsmore ne devrait même pas avoir d’équipe. Je ne crois pas qu’ils aient _jamais_ gagné quoi que ce soit. Et si c’est le cas, ça serait le seul point fort de leur brochure. »

« Oh, _dis donc_. » Fiddleford agita un pinceau dans une boite ronde pleine de poudre brillante, il releva le menton avec une pose faussement vexée, « Pour ma part, j’ai confiance en nos chers Aadvarks. »

« Premièrement, ils s’appellent les Aardvarks. Il n’y a littéralement aucun animal plus décevant qu’un aardvark. Deuxièmement, la devise de Backupsmore est littéralement ‘Hé, on existe’. Excuse-moi si ça ne m’inspire pas une grande confiance dans leurs capacités. »

Fiddleford se poudra le nez avant d’envoyer un regard implorant à Ford. « Allez, mec. Décoince-toi un peu. T’es en train de me faire redescendre là. »

Ford eut un rire moqueur puis il se leva vers son armoire, à la recherche de vêtements dans lesquels il n’aurait pas passé la nuit, avant de répondre impassiblement, « Oh non. Il faudrait pas que tu sorte de ton éternel état défoncé ! Pauvre de toi. »

Il ignora le rire dans son dos ainsi que le morceau de bacon qu’il reçu dans les cheveux et se retira dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il frissonna en apercevant sa réflexion dans le miroir, des cernes noires avaient élus domicile sous ses yeux et des rides de stress tiraient ses traits. _Par Moïse, ça fait seulement un jour que tu es à cette école et elle commence déjà à te tuer._

Il regarda son visage tendu par l’anxiété, un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il enfila sa chemise et appela Fiddleford à travers la porte, « Je comprends pas. Si tu avais l’argent pour aller à West Coast Tech. Pourquoi t’as choisi Backupsmore comme plan B ? »

« Tout est dans le nom, tu crois pas ? »

Fort rit mais attendit néanmoins une réponse, il enfilait son pantalon quand Fiddleford parla. « Eh ben, pour être honnête, ma Nonna vit dans l’Etat. Elle est au centre-ville. »

« Ta Nonna ? Tu parles de ta grand-mère ? » Ford haussa un sourcil, il remonta son pantalon sur ses hanches et tendit l’oreille.

« Ouaip. » Son ton était plus grave. « Elle est à l’hôpital. Ça fait un moment qu’elle est malade. »

« Malade ? » Ford pensa subitement à sa propre grand-mère, mais elle ne sifflait pas cette fois ci, elle dépérissait à la maison de retraite de Glass Shard.

« Ouais. Cancer du poumon. »

« Oh. » Une gêne s’installa dans la pièce quand Ford ouvrit la porte et aperçu Fidds qui reniflait face au mur de la cuisine, une serviette en papier à la main.

« Ouaip. » La gêne s’envola en une seconde, tandis que Fiddleford se redressait vers Ford avec un sourire enjoué (l’espace vide où aurait dû se trouver la dent lui fit l’effet d’un train le percutant, mais Ford sourit malgré tout.) « Je vais la voir ce midi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n’auras pas cours ? »

« Nope. J’ai cours de math à 9 heures et après ça je suis libre. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Clark. Et toi ? »

« Emmit. »

Fiddleford poussa un sifflement grave. « J’ai entendu dire qu’elle était sévère. T’as qui d’autre ? »

Ford marcha jusqu’à sa table de nuit et tira son emploi du temps d’un dossier avant de le tendre à McGucket de retour devant son miroir. Il sourit face à la surprise qui submergea Fiddleford.

« C’est un emploi du temps bien rempli pour un première année. » Dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

« Ouaip. Effectivement. » Approuva Ford avec un large sourire.

« Qui t’essaye d’impressionner comme ça, Jersey ? »

~~Stanley ma mère **mon père**~~ « Personne. » Son sourire fléchit quelque peu et Ford ramassa son assiette vide. « Je travaille juste mieux sous la pression. »

« Hum-hm. D’accord. » Fiddleford rendit l’emploi du temps avec un air entendu, il secoua la tête. « J’ai fait un semestre comme ça moi aussi, Ford. Te pousse pas au burn-out. »

« Je ne _crains pas_ le burn-out McGucket. »

Fiddleford opina lentement, son regard lourd de sens planté dans celui déterminé de Ford. Il revint finalement à son miroir pour quelques finitions sur sa mâchoire. « On a tous les deux Avery en histoire demain. Je te verrais là-bas. » Il haussa un sourcil provocateur vers Ford et ce dernier se sentit démarrer au quart de tour, son esprit de compétition se réveilla furieusement.

 « J’ai hâte d’y être », répondit-il brusquement. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avant d’aller voir ta grand-mère ? »

Fiddleford récupéra le miroir et le rangea dans un tiroir, puis s’assit en face de Ford. « Ben, j’ai une réunion avec ma bande après les maths, et après je vais directement à l’hôpital. »

« Ta bande ? »

« Ouais. Tu les as vu hier ; à la manif ? On parle de choses ensemble. »

« De choses ? »

« De choses importantes. »

« Comme la guerre ? »

« Ouais enfin, contre la guerre. »

La voix de Ford resta un instant coincée dans sa gorge. « Donc, vous êtes des hippies. »

Fiddleford lui lança un sourire charmeur et haussa les épaules. « C’est plus la peine de le nier maintenant, hein ? »

Le renâclement que Ford émit en essayant de contenir son rire fut monumental. Il se leva avec une énergie nouvelle et fouilla à la recherche de son livre de chimie. « Si mon père savait que je discutais avec un hippie sans lui casser la figure, je crois qu’il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. »

« J’aimerais te voir essayer, » répondit le campagnard en gloussant, avant qu’un lourd silence ne prenne place dans la pièce entre eux deux.

« Parle-moi de ta bande. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que vous _faites_  ? Enfin, quand vous n’êtes pas occupés à voler la vedette à la pauvre jeunesse juive en difficulté et harcelée lors de bagarres de cour d’école ? »

Le rire nasal de Fidds avait une sonorité cristalline, et il parvint _presque_ à ne pas grimacer lorsque le mouvement tira sur ses lèvres blessées. « Oh, t’sais. Juste… des _trucs_. »

« Vraiment ? Des trucs, hein ? » Ford combattit l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Quels genres de _trucs_  ? »

La voix de McGucket prit des accents fantasques et il leva et mains et agita les doigts sous le nez de Ford. « Tout _un tas_ de trucs »

Les efforts de Ford prirent fin et ses yeux se levèrent d’eux même vers le plafond. « Sérieusement, rien de plus spécifique ? »

« On aime garder ces choses cachées, Pines. » La voix de Fiddleford descendit brusquement vers un murmure conspirateur et il se pencha légèrement vers lui. « Mais si tu veux vraiment une p’tite idée de ce qu’on prépare, jette donc un œil au bâtiment administratif d’main matin. » McGucket ferma la boite de maquillage et le claquement résonna dans la pièce. Il attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ressassant ces mots, Ford ramassa ses livres et après un instant d’hésitation, il accrocha sa Hamesh autour de son cou et la glissa sous son pull, la paume vers sa poitrine. Il sorti de la chambre à la suite de McGucket.

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est ce qu’il se passe demain matin ? » Demanda Ford tandis qu’il bondissait dans les escaliers pour rattraper le rythme rapide de McGucket.

« Rien du tout. _Et_ c’est exactement c’que tu diras aux flics s’ils te posent la question. »

« Les flics ? Est-ce que je devrais m’inquiéter ? »

« Pas si tu n’sais rien du tout. »

Les garçons sortirent dans la cour, ils évitèrent le nid-de-poule sur la dernière marche de l’escalier, et marchèrent cote à cote jusqu’au bout du chemin où ils devraient se séparer pour aller vers leurs cours respectifs. Au soleil, le fond de teint qui couvrait les coupures et les bleus sur le visage de Fiddleford brillait discrètement. Personne ne semblait s’intéresser à l’éclat étincelant et Ford se demanda si c’était parce que personne ne le voyait ou parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le fixer, surtout l’endroit où la dent aurait dû se trouver.

(mais peut être que personne ne le voyait parce que l’image d’un Fiddleford McGucket traversant la cour boueuse de l’université de Backupsmore, scintillant grâce à une couche de fond de teint, était tellement habituelle que de s’en amuser était devenu redondant)

« Tu vas vraiment rien me dire de plus ? » demanda Ford quand ils traversèrent la cour dans l’ombre du bâtiment administratif « Même pas un indice ? »

« Désolé Stanford. » McGucket sourit méchamment à l’intention du bâtiment de brique qui deviendrait bientôt sa toile, ses grands yeux orageux remplis d’idées. « Sur le chemin sombre et sinueux que j’emprunte, j’ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas me suivre. »

______________________

Ford n’avait même pas commencé son premier cours à l’université de Backupsmore que sa capacité journalière à supporter des conneries était déjà largement dépassée, et sa capacité à en subir d’avantage saturait depuis longtemps.

Sa carte était obsolète et la moitié du campus n’y figurait pas— sans parler du fait que le cartographe avait oublié où se trouvait le nord, ou même ce qu’étaient les points cardinaux ; la rose des vents indiquait ‘Est’, ‘Face au Glaces de chez Pablo’, ‘Ouiest’ et ‘Sud-Ouest’ (avec ‘Sud-Ouest’ pointant vers l’est.)

(La carte avait été réalisée par, qui d’autre que M. Pablo Remirez des Glaces de chez Pablo. Ford rédigea une consigne mentale de ne jamais manger là-bas, par pur principe)

Après s’être fait attaquer par un troupeau d’écureuils qui rodait autour des poubelles près de la grille d’entrée de l’école, prêts à tendre une embuscade aux enfants égarés, Ford croisa un clochard plein de sagesse du nom de Greg, qui sentait le nacho au fromage et portait un imperméable orange vif, qui fut assez aimable pour lui indiquer le bon chemin.

Avec Greg ajouté à la liste très diminuée des bonnes personnes vivant en ce monde, Ford boitilla vers son cours de chimie (qui avait lieu, pour une raison obscure, dans le bâtiment design et architecture, à l’opposé du campus du bâtiment des sciences), les membres couverts de morsures de rongeurs probablement enragés et son portefeuille envolé (Ford était persuadé que les écureuils étaient en faute. Greg avait eu l’air trop _gentil_ pour s’abaisser à un vol si mesquin.)

Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte du labo de chimie, Ford avait 15 minutes de retard et était à deux doigts de renoncer à ses études et rejoindre Greg pour vivre une vie d’aventure sans domicile et sans responsabilités.

Toute la classe se tourna d’un bloc vers la porte, leurs regards plantés sur lui, et Ford envisagea un instant de faire demi-tour et de s’en aller. C’était sans compter le professeur, un homme visiblement las qui avait plus de pilosité nichée sur sa lèvre supérieure que dans ses faux-cheveux, qui se tourna vers lui et lui tendit des feuilles avec les consignes du cours.

« M. Pines, je présume ? Je suis le professeur Kramer. Le cours commence à 9 heures, pas 9 heures 15. On vient de terminer d’énoncer les consignes de sécurité de laboratoire, je compte sur vous pour les lire. Nous allions commencer. Allez vous assoir. »

Ford récupéra les consignes des mains de Kramer, il ignora le regard appuyé du professeur porté sur son doigt supplémentaire, avant de se tourner vers la classe. Il aperçut quelques visages familiers qu’il avait vu dans le cercle d’étudiants qui s’était formé autour de la scène qu’il avait fait hier (tel un troupeau de buffles autour d’un point d’eau, venu s’abreuver de son humiliation comme s’ils seraient mort de soif sans cela). Ford baissa immédiatement les yeux vers les consignes, ne les relevant que lorsqu’il aperçut le seul siège libre du coin de l’œil, juste à coté d’un garçon aux cheveux gras, semblable à une loque, et un sourire carnassier qui—

_Oh._

Erickson avait l’air ravi d’un vautour affamé alors que Ford prenait place à côté de lui ; les bords des feuilles que Ford tenait dans ses mains tremblantes étaient déjà froissés. Il refusait de rencontrer le regard d’Erickson, il sentait déjà comme les radiations de son sourire et son attitude suffisante sur sa droite. Pendant que le professeur passait d’une table à l’autre en distribuant des plaques chauffantes et des béchers, Ford redoubla d’effort pour lire les consignes, pour ignorer la colère qui grondait dans son ventre et le voile rouge qui lui tombait devant les yeux et le—

_bienvenue au cours de chimie 112 les cours auront lieux une fois par semaine dans le laboratoire du bâtiment d’économie et deux fois par semaine dans le bâtiment design et architecture votre présence est obligatoire —(Je suis toujours le plus beau jumeau)— heures d’ouverture le lundi matin de 7 heure à 8 heure dans le batiment d’économie dans la salle numéro —(M’man a jamais pu m’payer un appareil dentaire)— vu qu’il n’y a pas de douche d’urgence ni de poste de rinçage oculaire dans les laboratoires de backupsmore les élèves seront envoyés à l’infirmerie en cas d’accident chimique —(Fiona)— tous les étudiants sont priés de porter du matériel de protection et des gants —(Bon Dieu, qu’est-ce qui ne **va pas** de travers chez toi ?)— tout retard de rendu sera noté zéro peu importe la —(McGlandu)—Stop._

« M. Pines ? M. Pines, vous m’écoutez ?”

Ignorant le ricanement sur sa droite, (qui à chaque seconde qui passait, sonnait de plus en plus comme le cri d’un cochon) Ford releva les yeux sur un M. Kramer irrité et un ensemble de béchers posés sur la table qui les séparait.

« Hum. Oui, M. Kramer ? »

« Des gants, M. Pines. Il faut en porter lors de ce cours. J’imagine que vous n’avez pas votre propre paire ? »

Ford cacha instantanément ses mains sous la table, s’efforçant de ne pas entendre les rires et les chuchotements qui flottaient autour de lui. Il avait bien une paire de gants personnalisés, fait-main par _—Il va bien—_ pour leur seizième anniversaire. Il était tombé dessus quand à Jersey avait fait ses sacs pour partir à Backupsmore, mais il les avait jetés comme si c’était un serpent venimeux, et ils avaient atterrit sur le lit vide de l’autre coté de la pièce.

« Non monsieur. Je n’en ai pas. » marmonna-t-il. Puis il ajouta encore plus bas, « Je vais prendre une ou deux tailles au-dessus. Ils m’iront. »

« Très bien. »

Tandis que le professeur défilait dans les rangées, distribuant le reste du matériel, Ford renvoya un coup d’œil mauvais à tous ceux qui regardaient dans sa direction. Il espérait qu’il avait autant l’air d’un chien enragé qu’il s’efforçait de le paraitre.

Puis les étudiants se retournèrent et il se pencha en avant, satisfait, et tira une paire de gant extra-large de la boite au bout de la table. L’auriculaire du gant couvrait ses deux doigts distaux, cette partie lui allait mais que le reste du latex faisait des plis lâches sur l’ensemble de sa main.

Le professeur moitié-gribouillait moitié-écrivait les instructions de la réaction stœchiométrique au tableau, Ford regarda droit devant lui à travers ses lunettes de protection. Il réprima un frisson lorsque Erickson se pencha sur lui pour lui parler avec son haleine infecte.

« Alors Jersey ? Où est ton joli collier ? » _Mesurez et noter la masse sèche dans le bol et surveillez la réaction._

Le regard furieux que Ford offrit en réponse n’eut aucun effet sur le sourire moqueur d’Erickson, donc il se détourna, regardant plutôt ses gants mal ajustés, assemblant ensuite le bec Bunsen et la balance électrique, il ne regardait le tableau qu’avec de rapides coups d’œil. _Mesurez 0.3 grammes de bicarbonate de sodium._

« Han, tu me fais la tête ? »

Ford grimaça en sentant le souffle contre sa joue, ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu’il attrapa le bicarbonate de sodium pour le mesurer et il siffla quand quelques grains tombèrent sur la table.

« Allez, Jersey. On est censés être binômes. » _Mesurez environ 5mL d’acide chlorhydrique dans votre petit bécher._

Ford versa le liquide d’un gros bidon dans son bécher et serra les dents pour s’empêcher de crier, s’empêcher de faire appel à sa colère bouillonnante et écraser la face d’Erickson sur la plaque brulante, et de ne pas se donner en spectacle comme le **monstre** qu’il était et— _ajoutez le HCl goutte à goutte dans le bicarbonate dans votre bol—_

« Si on peut arriver à s’entendre toi et moi, je suis sûr qu’on pourrait devenir bons copains. »

_(Calme toi Six-doigts, il essaye juste d’obtenir une réaction de ta part) —la réaction sera visible avec la formation de bulles qui—(garde ton calme et le cours sera bientôt terminé)—_

« J’sais pas comment les choses fonctionnent là d’où tu viens, Jersey » —( _avec des coups de ceinture et plages de sel et des voiles hautes et des murmures d’or cachés portés par le vent et deux engrenages fait pour aller l’un avec l’autre même si l’un n’allait pas assez vite)_ ne dit-il pas _—_ « mais là d’où je viens, il faut répondre quand quelqu’un te parle. Il faut que je t’apprenne encore les bonnes manières ? »

( _Respire. Stop. Répète.)_ _—assemblez le support et la pince pour chauffer—_

« La moindre des choses c’est d’être poli, espèce de monstre. Tu as ruiné mes livres après tout. »

( _Respire._ ) _—ajustez pour chauffer à feu doux—_

« Mais peut être qu’il faut que je te donne une nouvelle leçon, hein Pines ? Peut être que la pute de bord de mer qui t’as élevé t’as jamais fait renter dans le crâne des notions comme le respect et— _»_

( _Stop.) —chauffer lentement la solution pour qu’elle s’évapore avec—_

« Je dois admettre qu’une couche de boue t’allais plutôt bien. »

( _Répète.)_ _—continuez d’ajouter du HCl jusqu’à ce que les bulles disparaissent et que tout le NaHCO3 soit dissous—_

« Ça allait mieux à McGucket cela dit. »

( _Respire.)_ _—ce qui signifie que la réaction est terminée._

«  _Stop._  » Quand la voix de Ford s’échappa _enfin_ de ses poumons remplis de ronces, ce n’était plus la sienne, c’était un grondement furieux. Avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il faisait, le contenant d’acide chlorhydrique fût projeté vers le haut et se déversa sur sa droite.

Ford vu la scène se dérouler au ralenti, mais ne put réunir l’énergie nécessaire pour l’empêcher.

Erickson **h u r l a** , les poings sur ses yeux, il chuta de son tabouret et roula au sol —Ford songea plus que tout à un cochon en entendant ses braillements essoufflés— et Erickson fut poussé devant un évier par un autre élève, se penchant dans une position inconfortable pour rincer l’acide hors des yeux avant qu’il ne cause trop de dégâts, Ford s’entendit marmonner quelque chose au professeur inquiet à propos de « il a touché la plaque chauffante et il a fait un geste brusque » et « c’est un monstrueux accident, pauvre Erickson » et « bon Dieu, j’espère qu’il va bien », se demandant **d’où venaient ces mensonges,** songeant qu’il n’avait **jamais** aussi bien menti de sa vie, et **sans doute que Stanley serait fier** et—

« Je vais l’amener à l’infirmerie, Monsieur. »

Erickson tenait des essuie-tout humides sur ses yeux, quand il fût poussé dehors il entendit le professeur sermonner la classe au sujet de « et c’est pour ça qu’on porte toujours ses lunettes de protection » il était trop distrait par la douleur pour voir qui le tirait dans le couloir, pour sentir la main à six doigts qui tenait sa manche, de la boue d’hier encore incrustée sous les ongles.

Du coté de Ford, il eu une sincère tentative de se sentir mal, de **regretter** — t’ _aurais pu l’aveugler, t’aurais pu le marquer à vie, t’aurais pu me faire renvoyer si Kramer avait vu_ — mais à chaque fois que quelque chose ressemblant de loin à de la culpabilité se cristallisait dans ses pensées, — _tu sais, Six-doigts, ce porc mérite son sort, toute sa vie, il y repensera à deux fois avant de prendre un canif_ — une autre voix, une voix en colère, rauque d’avoir prit trop de coup à la gorge et fumé trop de cigarette sous la jetée et par l’air iodé de Jersey— _et Kramer était collé au tableau, il ne s’est pas retourné avant d’entendre le **hurlement** couinant, et si quelqu’un t’as vu lui jeter l’acide dessus alors il aura aussi aperçu ton regard et sera assez malin ne pas en parler_— transformait ses remords en froide justification, en— _l’œil de McGucket, gonflé et clos sous une nébuleuse de bleus, des mots écarlates gravé au couteau dans son torse, une dent manquante et du sang là où se trouvait précédemment du jaune, des yeux bleus orageux soudain bien trop calme à ton gout_ — la vérité était qu’il n’y avait **rien** à regretter.

Les garçons s’arrêtèrent dans un couloir vide, devant l’infirmerie, et Ford attendit qu’Erickson abaisse les papiers humides, qu’il regarde autour de lui avec sa vision floue et que la prise de conscience soit visible sur son visage gras et laid.

Erickson gronda mais avant qu’il ne puisse émettre un seul mot, son nez se _brisa_ sous un coup de poing à six doigts qui fusa à la vitesse de l’éclair. Et avant qu’il ne s’écroule au sol, les jambes en coton, Erickson fut maintenu par la même main au niveau des yeux bruns furieux de Stanford Pines.

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a Erickson ? T’as plus rien à dire au youpin monstrueux ? »

« Pines, si pose ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur moi, je jure que je vais— »

Un nouveau coup le frappa en pleine mâchoire mais une fois de plus, il ne tomba pas à genoux, la main de Ford le redressa au niveau de ses yeux.

« Oh, t’as fini de parler ? Bien. C’est mon tour. Je vais faire court. » Le poing de Ford frappa Erickson en plein ventre et ce dernier se plia en deux, il s’écroula enfin aux pieds de Ford comme une marionnette sans fils. « Reste **loin** de nous. »

Ford frappa à la porte de l’infirmerie avant de tourner les talons et de retourner froidement à son cours, les poings ensanglantés serrés dans ses poches, ignorant le croassement de « J’aurais ta peau, Pines ! » alors qu’Erickson roulait et gémissait sur le sol.


	3. Brûlures et Godemichets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à Harmo et Super-Koala pour leur soutien, aide et relecture !

Le lendemain matin, Ford se réveilla avec l’impression que son visage brulait.

Les rayons du soleil fuitaient par la fenêtre et atterrissaient sur sa joue pour le tirer d'un sommeil trop court mais innocent, et il cuisait ainsi dans son cocon de couvertures.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un cafard qui se baladait à une dizaine de centimètre de son visage. L'insecte s'arrêta un instant au milieu du mur et agita les antennes, comme s'il regardait Ford et lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

« Bonjour aussi, Sagan. » Marmonna Ford qui se résigna à se réveiller tout à fait et adressa un hochement de tête au cafard.

« Je lui trouve plutôt une tête de Tesla, j’dirais. »

Ford se tourna vers la source de la voix et vit McGucket, assit au comptoir et penché sur son miroir de courtoisie. Les bleus autour de ses yeux avaient drastiquement diminué, mais pas assez pour ne pas justifier un camouflage de fond de teint. La satisfaction qu’il avait ressentie en cassant le nez d'Erickson refit surface dans l'esprit de Ford et, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait jusque dans ses os, il sourit avant de bailler avec un sursaut.

Ford ne s'était pas endormi avant... et bien, quelle qu’ait été le moment où ses yeux s'étaient enfin fermés la nuit dernière après des heures à batailler la fatigue et le poids croissant de ses paupières. Il supposait que c'était à un moment entre deux heures du matin et l'instant où le soleil l'avait réveillé en lui brulant le visage.

Et puis, il se rappela la raison qui l’avait poussé à rester éveillé si longtemps. Il avait eu son premier cours de biologie et il avait inutilement lu le livre que la professeure leur avait indiqué qu’ils n’utiliseraient quasiment pas, et ce n’était pas _du tout_ parce que McGucket était encore de sortie la nuit dernière sans laisser un mot _pas de message pas de moyen de savoir s’il n’était pas mort dans une fosse ou en train de se faire graver un nouveau message dans la peau ou seulement en train d’attendre sur le trottoir à la recherche d’un combat parce que franchement Stanley il faut que tu me prévienne quand tu pars empiéter sur les plates-bandes de_ _—_ _Stop._

Mais McGucket était bien là, assis devant son miroir. Il avait l’air bien plus reposé qu’il n’aurait dû l’être pour un type qui était rentré par la fenêtre, à une heure déraisonnable du matin, couvert de peinture et en portant un masque de ski, sans même avoir honte de lui lorsqu’il avait aperçu Ford assit dans son lit, bien réveillé et renfrogné. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

 _Des choses_ , avait dit McGucket. Juste _des choses._

« Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda Ford en s’étirant et pivotant pour s’écarter de la fenêtre bien trop lumineuse, comme s’il était un tournesol adolescent rebelle convaincu que son père faisant face au soleil n’y comprenait vraiment rien à rien.

« On a encore 20 minutes avant l’cours d’histoire, t’en fais pas Jersey, » Répondit Fidds en tapotant un pinceau pour faire tomber le surplus de poudre.

Ford ne comptait même pas demander pourquoi Fiddleford ne lui avait pas laissé plus de temps pour se préparer. Il s’était endormi en portant les vêtements de la veille et ils savaient tout deux qu’il irait en cours dans le même pull chiffonné sur lequel il avait bavé pendant des heures.

Ford agita les orteils pour éviter de se rendormir dans les profondeurs chauffées de son lit. Il regarda le cafard qui se dorait au soleil, toujours sur le mur.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Fidds. Il ressemble plus à un Nikola. »

Donner des noms aux cafards était une convention nouvellement établie, mais qu’ils reconnurent d’un commun accord comme étant inévitable. Hier après-midi, ils avaient renoncé à remplir l’insurmontable mission de tuer les insectes qui vivaient dans leur chambre avant qu’ils ne s’y installent —après tous, les cafards étaient là les premiers.

Sans parler du fait que tout organisme vivant capable de survivre à l’épaisse surcouche d’insecticide qu’ils avaient répandu sur toutes les surfaces (y compris le mur sur lequel se tenait ce cher vieux Nikola pour sa séance de bronzage), méritait clairement une place dans cette chambre. Le Darwinisme et tout ça.

 _La présence de ces petits gars fait vraiment l’âme de Backupsmore,_ avait admis Ford après qu’ils eurent cédé devant l’armée imbattable. _Aller Aardvarks !_ pas vrai ?

 _Ils font de meilleurs colocataires que certains des gens avec lesquels j’ai été,_ avait dit McGucket en s’ouvrant une bière. Puis il appuya le front dans sa main et regarda le mur avec le regard las d’un homme abattu. _Sans parler du fait que j’me sens mal à propos de l’insecticide. J’pense qu’utiliser autant de gaz toxiques contre un ennemi est un crime de guerre._

Le premier cafard à avoir reçu un nom, un gaillard brillant qui répondait au nom de Newton, se promenait sur le comptoir à côté du maquillage de Fiddleford et ce dernier n’esquissait pas un geste pour l’écraser.

Ford observa Newton zigzaguer entre les différentes palettes jusqu’à ce que le cafard s’installe à côté d’un carré de fard à paupière bleu très entamé.

« Est-ce qu’on dirait toujours que ma tête à servi de trampoline ? » Demanda Fidds.

Ford s’arracha à la contemplation des cafards, des noms et du bleu (quand est-ce que McGucket avait utilisé du fard à paupière bleu—il n’en avait pas besoin pour couvrir les ecchymoses, si ?) pour détailler le visage de McGucket, dénué d’imperfection sous une couche de maquillage qui camouflait les bleus.

« Pas une seule trace en vue, » répondit Ford tout en balançant ses jambes hors de son lit et enfilant ses chaussures.

« Et youpla boum… » McGucket récupéra son manuel de cours et en lança un vers Ford avant de se diriger vers la porte, Ford sur ses talons.

Fiddleford verrouillait la porte derrière eux, laissant le silence s’installer entre eux deux, quand il poussa soudain un long soupir et se tourna vers Ford.

« T’sais quoi, Ford. J’ai réfléchi. »

« C’est dangereux ça. »

« Chut. J’ai réfléchi et je m’demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Ford, est-ce que tu voudrais rejoindre ma bande ? »

Ford s’immobilisa en haut de l’escalier de leur étage, appréhendant le concept. « Ta bande. »

« Ouais. J’ai dû les mentionner une fois. »

« La même bande dont tu ne m’as rien dit de plus que vous faites des _choses_ ensemble. »

« Ouaip. Cette bande là. »

Ford rit et reprit sa descente, il considéra l’offre en marchant, calquant son rythme de marche sur celui de Fiddleford.

« Sans offense McGucket, mais je ne sais pas si je m’intégrerai bien dans ta bande de joyeux hippies. »

« Ben, qu’est-ce que t’as contre les hippies ? » demanda Fiddleford, une pointe de défi dans le regard.

 _Beaucoup_ , songea Ford qui se remémorait un des rares instant loquace de son père, quand il avait passé près de deux heures à fulminer contre le fléau de faibles et fainéant qu’étaient _l’infestation de hippies_ dans leur grande nation.

« Rien. C’est juste que je ne pense pas bien m’intégrer. »

« Tu pense pas que tu— Ford, qu’est-ce que tu crois que _sont_ les hippies ? »

« Tu veux mon opinion la plus honnête ou la plus gentille ? Parce que tu sais que j’ai du mal avec ce genre d’interactions sociales. »

Tandis qu’ils tournaient au coin du deuxième étage, Fiddleford considéra ses options. « J’aimerais que tu mélange les deux si possible, mais à choisir j’prendrais toujours la plus honnête. »

« D’expérience, les hippies sont des incarnations physiques de leurs rancœurs contre leurs parents. »

Fiddleford partit dans un éclat de rire qui le força à s’arrêter et se tenir à la rampe de l’escalier.

« Eh ben Jersey, quand t’es honnête, t’es honnête. Et si j’devais te renvoyer ton honnêteté, j’te dirais que t’as pas tout à fait tort. J’veux dire, y a pas que ça, bien sûr, mais t’es plus près de la vérité que tu l’crois. Mais ça explique pas pourquoi tu ne penses pas avoir ta place. Tu veux dire que tes parents sont parfaits ? »

Ford pensa à la voyante menteuse et à quand il devait se cacher des coups de ceinture dans la boutique et faire l’ignorant sous la pression qui pouvait éclater du diamant et d’étouffer et de ne jamais impressionner et de sentir le sable sous ses orteils et d’espérer qu’il pouvait se trouver littéralement n’importe où ailleurs et—  « Non. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier. »

« T’as 18 ans Ford. Bien sûr que t’es rancunier. »

Ford se frotta les bras pendant qu’ils sortaient dans la cour « Je sais pas. Tout ce que nos parents ont fait, j’imagine que c’était pour notre bien. »

« Notre ? »

« Quoi ? »

« T’as dit ‘notre’ »

Les yeux de Ford dérivèrent vers une foule qui se pressait devant le bâtiment administratif. « Non, j’ai pas dit ça. »

« Si. T’as dit ‘notre’, quoi t’as un frère ou— »

«  _Oh putain,_ McGucket qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?! »

Ford s’arrêta net, bouche bée, et McGucket suivit son regard jusqu’au bâtiment administratif. Ford pouvait sentir la joie qui irradiait de McGucket lorsque celui-ci répondit.

« Oh. Tu sais. Des _choses._  »

Des godemichets. Des douzaines —non, des centaines— de godemichets, collés et fixés sur le mur de brique du bâtiment administratif George E. Hillsman. Il y en avait des roses, des verts, des noirs, des bruns, en caoutchouc, en verre, en plastique et certains qui semblaient avoir été fait main en classe de poterie. Ils étaient répartis sur l’avant du bâtiment, éparpillés aléatoirement sur chaque segment du mur de 30 mètres, comme de larges boutons en caoutchouc fixés au plâtre industriel. Sur le mur, un simple message était peint en immenses lettres aux couleurs du drapeau américain : LE GOUV BAISE NOS TROUPES.

Ford entendit un mugissement furieux émergeant du milieu des rires, des cris et de la forêt de doigts dressés au cœur de la foule d’étudiants venu admirer le spectacle.

« MCGUCKET ? »

Fiddleford sourit et murmura à Ford, « Laisse-moi faire. Et souviens toi : tu _sais_ rien. »

« Mais je _ne sais rien_. Comment est-ce que t’as réussi à— »

« Chhhhh— Il arrive. »

Le doyen Marson, dont la fenêtre du bureau donnait au milieu du A de ‘BAISE’, fendait la foule en poussant les étudiants sur son chemin, son regard enragé planté sur Fiddleford McGucket.

« McGucket ! »

« Bonjour à vous, Doyen. Comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ? »

McGucket semblait plutôt calme pour un gars qui allait se faire renvoyer une deuxième fois d’une université, observa Ford.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, McGucket ? » Le Doyen désigna le bâtiment administratif d’un large geste du bras tout en détournant le regard comme si sa simple vue l’aurait sali.

McGucket réfléchit un moment, se tourna vers le bâtiment et hocha pensivement la tête. « Eh ben, monsieur, l’interprétation c’est pas mon fort, mais d’après le message assez explicite peint et blanc, bleu et rouge vif autour de vot’ fenêtre, et d’après la quantité de phallus en caoutchouc, j’dirais que ça fait référence au gouvernement des Etat Unis d’Amérique enfoncé bien profond dans les culs de dizaines de milliers de jeunes gars envoyés au Vietnam tous les mois. Mais bon, qu’est-ce que j’en sais, hein ? »

Marson pâlit, il buta sur les mots pendant un instant avant de refocaliser toute sa colère dans un cri scandalisé. « De toutes les _répugnantes_ — »

« Oh, je suis d’accord monsieur. » McGucket lui fit face en placardant un sourire amusé. « C’est _révoltant. »_

« McGucket ! »

« Doyen ! » clama-t-il sur un ton faussement scandalisé.

« Quand j’ai autorisé votre groupe à faire vos petites manifestations, je n’aurais jamais cru que vous visiez l’expulsion. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez installé ce dispositif la nuit dernière et je m’en fiche, parce que tout votre groupe a intérêt à avoir quitté l’école d’ici la fin de la semaine, c’est clair ? C’est la dernière fois que je ferme les yeux devant vos manigances— vous êtes allé trop loin ! »

Ford s’éclaircit la gorge après que le doyen ait poussé McGucket du doigt une seconde fois « Comment pouvez-vous être certain que c’est sa faute ? »

Marson pivota et Ford se sentit trembler. McGucket lui envoya un regard lourd d’un message facile à interpréter _tais-toi et laisse-moi faire_ , puis le doyen questionna. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Stanford Pines, monsieur. Je suis le colocataire de Fiddleford. »

« Stanf— Mais vous êtes le brillant jeune homme qui a écrit cette rédaction préliminaire d’entrée sur les dangers de la consommation de marijuana ! »

Derrière le doyen, Fiddleford pouffa et souffla à un volume quasiment inaudible, « C’est bien son genre. »

« Oui monsieur, c’est moi. »

« Et bien mon garçon. Tu m’as l’air d’être intelligent, alors j’imagine que tu me comprends quand je te dis que ça ne te concerne en rien. Tu n’as aucun intérêt à défendre in individu tel que McGucket. »

« Vous avez absolument raison, monsieur. Cet acte mérite la punition la plus sévère. »

« Hé ! »

Dans le dos du doyen, McGucket dardait Ford d’un regard furieux, mais il l’ignora et continua. « Ces actes sont indéfendables, mais McGucket ne peut pas les avoir commis. Il était dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Nous avons révisé tard. »

« Quoi ? » Dit le doyen, confus.

 _Quoi,_ articula McGucket, encore plus confus.

« Je peux témoigner pour lui, monsieur. Il était avec moi. »

« Toute la nuit ? »

Ford jeta un coup d’œil à McGucket avant de répondre, ce dernier avait l’air d’être tombé sur la grille de mot croisés la plus compliquée du monde.

« Oui monsieur. Je ne l’ai jamais perdu de vue. »

« Je vois, » Le doyen se redressa de toute sa hauteur et détailla intensément les deux garçons avant que McGucket annonce : « Bon, on va être en retard en histoire. Vient Ford. »

Ford lui emboita rapidement le pas, la voix du doyen résonna derrière lui. « Passez une bonne journée, Pines. J’espère que vous vous plaisez à Backupsmore. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous associer à des individus peu recommandables. »

Ford s’arrêta et se tourna à temps pour voir l’attention du doyen se porter sur McGucket, il répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n’en ai pas l’intention, » puis il rejoignit son ami.

_________________________

Il ne se passa rien lors du cours en lui-même, ce que Ford apprécia particulièrement. Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur programme de la journée, ils marchaient côte à côte dans la cour boueuse.

Fiddleford brisa finalement le silence, comme un mur de verre.

« T’avais pas besoin de faire ça Ford. J’veux dire, j’apprécie, mais c’était vraiment pas nécessaire. »

« Tu veux dire, quand je t’ai sauvé de l’expulsion ? »

Fiddleford roula des yeux et secoua la tête. « Tu veux rire ? Marson veut me virer depuis un bail, mais ça n’arrivera pas. »

« Comment tu peux en être certain ? »

« Backupsmore n’héberge pas vraiment les plus grands esprits du pays, Ford. Le conseil d’établissement ne va pas abandonner le seul membre du corps étudiant assez futé pour être accepté à West Coast Tech. Sans offense. »

« Euh ? _Avec_ offense. »

« Désolé, mais garde en tête que je peux mener mes propres batailles—oh en parlant de batailles menées... »

Ford suivit la direction que Fiddleford indiquait d’un geste du menton et ressenti une profonde satisfaction.

Erickson s’appuyait contre une barrière de la cour, il fixait Ford avec une intensité presque brulante. La peau de son visage était rougie et pelée par endroit, de gros pansements couvraient son nez tordu.

Ford ne lui accorda qu’un bref moment d’attention et sourit lorsqu’il apperçu Erickson se crisper puis se détourner. ( _Bien_ , dit une voix familière, au fond d’une cour de souvenirs de balançoires vides et de bois humide et craqué. _Parce que tu vois Six-doigts, tes bouquins d’intello sont bien sympas, j’suis sûr que t’y apprends plein de solutions créatives à des problèmes frustrants, mais parfois les gens sont simplement hermétiques à toute conversation, parfois même si t’en as dans le ciboulot, il faut aussi savoir frapper._

_« Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Fiddleford qui regardait l’échange silencieux entre Erickson et Ford._

_« Oh tu sais, » Ford haussa les épaules et continua de marcher vers son prochain cours. « des Choses. »_

_________________________

Ford passa tout le cours de littérature à tambouriner des doigts sur le bord de sa table, à ignorer le discours mainte fois répété de la professeure sur l’importance de boire ses paroles « sauf si vous voulez rater un enseignement dispensé à la 190e meilleure université du pays. »

Ses doigts tapaient à un rythme régulier sur le bois peint et il senti son esprit divaguer, ses pensées s’envolèrent vers les plages de Glass Shard et il se revit assit sur le sable brulant et profitant de la forte chaleur.

(Il pensa à des chaussures trop petites et à des tas de sables qui s’effondraient au moindre contact.

Il pensa à la sensation du sable mouillé et d’à quel point c’était différent de la boue dans laquelle il avait été poussé dès son premier jours à cette _putain d’école stupide._

Et à quel point le ponton sentait l’haleine de marin, la laque pour cheveux et les cigarettes, mais que c’était toujours mieux que le poids asphyxiant de l’air la cité d’acrylique à l’intérieur des terres.

Et que même les escrocs et les pickpockets louches qu’ ~~ils~~ il croisait sur les quais étaient préférables aux visages inconnus et aux regards écarquillés de ceux qui apercevaient ses mains.

Il pensa à quel point ~~ils~~ il avait été idiot de vouloir partir d’ici, n’importe où ailleurs, sans même considérer qu’il devrait le faire seul.

Il pensa aux répétitions tardives de contes enchanteurs qu’ ~~ils~~ ~~il~~ ils avaient tous les deux mémorisés, à propos du Diable de Jersey et de Chupacabras de la Nouvelle Angleterre, et d’OVNI qui étaient plus probablement des reflets du phare de Glass Shard, et de hurlements nocturnes qui étaient sans doute seulement dû au vent soufflant au travers d’une vieille épave de voilier.

Il pensa aux retraites sous des châteaux de couvertures et à des planifications d’expédition vers le grand bleu du Pacifique, et trouver des trésors Atlantes et la technologie Atlante — _et des minettes Atlantes !_

Il pensa à comment il avait grandi, comment les cartes dessinées à la main s’étaient vu reléguées dans des boites de chaussure sous le lit, et aux danses de bals ainsi qu’à Jennifer McCorkle qui lui avait marché sur le pied quand il avait voulu lui tenir la main, alors qu’elle ne voulait pas lui tenir la main et qu’il ne voulait même pas tenir _sa_ main stupide, parce que de toute manière elle sentait bizarre et elle ne connaissait même pas la capitale de la Russie, et franchement elle avait peu de qualités pour contrebalancer, mais _ça aurait été bien si quelqu’un, n’importe qui, n’importe lequel ~~des garçons~~ de ces gens aurait bien voulu tenir mon affreuse main stupide_

Et _ne t’en fais pas Stanford, une de perdue dix de retrouvées_

Et _mais tu ne comprends pas Stanley je suis tellement fatigué Stanley j’ai l’impression d’être détraqué et jamais à ma place Stanley_

Et _crois moi Six-doigts je comprends sûrement mieux que tu as l’air de le croire_

Et _Stanley je n’ai ma place nulle part_

Et _Six-doigts, tu trouveras ta place un jour. Enfin, qui sait, ça pourra être avec quelqu’un là dehors, ou au-delà de l’océan, qui attends qu’on parte en expédition sur le Stan o’war._

Et de la culpabilité de savoir en secret que parfois les rêves s’effondrent, qu’ils s’effritent comme du sable, et de souhaiter que les choses soient plus simples et au sable et au sable et au sable et aux _yeux jaunes_ — _Stop._ )

« Pines ! »

Brusquement arraché à ses pensées, Ford émergea devant la professeure qui se tenait face à sa table, une règle à la main et avec l’allure d’un prédateur ravi de tomber sur un étudiant qui ne s’accrochait pas à ses paroles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Qu’est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Euh… Qu’il est important d’écouter ? »

La classe ricana et le sourire acéré de la professeure s’étiola. « Hum. Oui. C’est exact. Très bien. Contente de voir que vous écoutiez. »

Fords fusa hors de la salle dès la fin du cours et retrouva Fiddleford en bas des escaliers de leur résidence. Leur ascension fut accablée d’un lourd silence, aussi lourd qu’une serviette humide sur leurs épaules. Ford devait récupérer son livre de math et Fiddleford avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d’une sieste bien méritée et d’une conversation intellectuelle avec Newton.

Ford attendait que Fiddleford ai fini de batailler avec ses clés pour leur ouvrir lorsqu’il entendit des éclats de rire de l’autre côté de la porte.

« Fidds. Fidds, je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un à l’intérieur— »

Ford ne put s’empêcher de serrer les poings en position défensive quand la porte s’ouvrit, révélant finalement un nuage de vapeurs de marijuana ainsi que le groupe de gens le moins menaçant qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

« Les gars ! » Fiddleford s’avança en souriant et en ouvrant les bras pendant que Ford toussait sur le palier et détaillait leurs invités surprise.

Une fille avec de long cheveux blonds et un bandeau à motif floraux était assise sur son lit — _oh mon dieu il y a une fille sur mon lit_ —, elle était adossée contre ses oreillers et regardait passivement la fumée au-dessus de sa tête. Quand Fidds entra dans la pièce, elle balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva pour l’enlacer.

Depuis un tabouret, un garçon qui buvait une des bières tièdes que Fidds gardait sous le comptoir leur adressa un signe de tête poli. Il avait les cheveux blonds, des taches de rousseurs et une mâchoire si carrée que — eh bien, Ford n’était pas le jumeau le plus doué pour raconter de mauvaises blagues de circonstance, alors il ne trouva rien à comparer ironiquement au visage du jeune homme, mais c’était une mâchoire taillée au couteau.

Une fille à l’air blasé était assise en tailleur à même le sol, elle avait les cheveux noirs et à première vue, Ford avait l’impression de la reconnaitre. L’impression se changea en certitude quand il aperçut ses six piercings au visage, c’était la fille de son inscription qui comptait et recomptait et recomptait les doigts qui venaient par pack de six.

Le dernier était assis dans un coin et esquissa à peine un sourire lorsque Fidds entra dans la pièce, c’était un garçon frêle, probablement le plus jeune du lot, qui tenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les regardait avec de grands yeux bruns sous une tignasse de cheveux noirs et bouclés.

« Fidds, comment ces inconnus sont ils entrés dans notre chambre alors qu’elle était fermée ? »

Le blond répondit en premier, il parla à Ford avec la même agressivité passive qu’il adressait au reste du groupe.  « Ben on est entré par la fenêtre, gros malin. »

« Oh c’est logique, par la _fenêtre,_  » répondit-il d’une voix qui sous-entendait que ça n’était pas du tout logique. « Alors voyons voir. Fidds, _pourquoi_ ces inconnus sont ils entrés dans notre chambre alors qu’elle était fermée ? »

Fiddleford rit et s’extirpa de l’étreinte de fer de la blonde. « Détend toi Ford. Je te présente ma bande. Les gars, voici celui dont je vous ai parlé. L’Autre Ford. »

Fidds désigna les membres du groupe un à un. « Ici c’est Sarah »—il pointa la blonde qui lissait sa longue jupe verte —« Chad »— le blond qui grimaçait toujours à l’intention de Ford, mimique que ce dernier fût ravi de lui renvoyer —« Vanessa »— elle resta assise par terre et Ford serra les poings puis les enfoui dans ses poches avant qu’elle ne les fixe —« et Carlos »— le garçon dans son coin lui adressa un infime sourire ainsi qu’un signe de salut. Ford écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa main, il n’avait que quatre doigts. Carlos remarqua son expression et cacha rapidement ses mains hors de vue.

Finalement, Ford entra et referma la porte pour s’y adosser en croisant les bras. « Ah, belle première impression. Entrer par effraction c’est vraiment une super manière de toucher le cœur de quelqu’un. »

Chad roula des yeux et se pencha vers Fidds à qui il chuchota le plus fort possible, « McGucket, est-ce qu’on peut vraiment faire confiance à ce type ? »

« Whoa ! » Sarah approcha Ford et saisit une de ses mains sans aucune hésitation ; avant qu’il ne puisse protester elle s’écria : « Hé ! Ce type a six doigts ! C’est dingue ! »

Toujours sans bouger, Vanessa sourit, « Putain je le _savais_. Je pensais que j’étais défoncée. » 

Ford tira sa main hors de son emprise et la fourra dans sa poche tandis que Chad haussait les sourcils. « Alors c’est toi qui as aspergé Erickson, hein ? »

Fiddleford se retourna brusquement vers lui avec une mine surprise, mais Ford refusa de croiser son regard.

« Wow, avec toi et Carlos, ça nous fait presque deux personnes avec des mains normales, hein ? » questionna Chad.

« La ferme, Chad » dit Vanessa qui bougeait à peine de son emplacement par terre.  Elle ajouta : « Laisse le tranquille, » mais elle parlait moins pour Ford que pour Carlos, qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus au sol.

« Non mais je suis sûr que c’est cool, pas vrai Autre Ford ? » Chad s’avança jusqu’à Carlos tout en fixant Ford du regard. Ce dernier s’abstint de répondre, il aurait préféré être en train de se noyer plutôt que d’être ici.

« Vous savez ce que je ferais moi, avec un doigt en plus ? » demanda Chad qui ne reçut en réponse qu’une succession de haussement d’épaules.

« Être le sujet d’incessantes moqueries de tes pairs pendant toute ton enfance ? » Marmonna Ford, plus pour lui-même que pour vraiment répondre.

« Bah je serais 25% plus efficace pour doigter les filles. »

Toute la pièce roula des yeux et Ford fût le seul à daigner répondre au commentaire. « Premièrement, super calcul, Chad. Essaye encore. Deuxièmement, super classe tes amis, Fidds. »

Fidds se contenta de hausser les épaules et s’assit sur son lit. « Alors que nous vaut votre visite ? » adressa t-il à tout le monde.

Vanessa se leva enfin, elle tenait une lettre rédigée à la machine. « Bah on a un problème, McGucket. J’ai reçu ça de l’administration. »

Elle passa la lettre à Fiddleford qui la consulta un moment, son expression se chargeait de colère à chaque seconde qui passait, jusqu’à chiffonner et lancer le papier. « Crénom ! C’est des conneries ! »

« Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? » l’interrogea Ford tout en avançant vers son lit pour y récupérer ses manuels.

« Ce connard de doyen a interdit mon groupe de faire des manifestations publiques parce que, _supposément_ , on aurait vandalisé le bâtiment administratif. »

Ford se tourna pour regarder le groupe. « Mais, hum, enfin… vous _avez_ vandalisé le— »

Il fût interrompu par une avalanche de _Chhhhhhhh_ émis par l’ensemble de la bande. Tout le groupe dardait des coups d’œil conspirationnistes vers les murs et Sarah se précipita à la fenêtre pour fermer les volets cassés du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » demanda Ford en ramassant son livre de math.

Fiddleford rompu le silence. « Big Brother nous surveille constamment, Ford. Nous devons nous montrer prudent sur ce que nous révélons au reste du monde. »

« Big — quoi — Fiddleford, quand je suis rentré de mon cours de biologie hier, tu cuisinais des galettes de pomme de terre en caleçon avec les volets ouverts. »

« Le corps humain est magnifique et mérite d’être libéré, » opina Sarah d’une voix chantante tout souriant tandis que Fiddleford la désignait avec de grand geste, « Mais oui !? C’est c’que j’ai dit, mais il m’écoute pas ! »

« Je refuse d’avoir à nouveau cette conversation, ici tu portes un pantalon Fidds. Et vous autres calmez un peu la rhétorique Orwellienne apocalyptique— le seul gardien de surveillance de Backupsmore est un sourd de 80 ans. Je pense que vous ne risquez rien. »

« Ford, on n’peut pas sous-estimer un établissement qui impose ce genre d’abus au corps étudiant. »

« Fidds, ce n’est pas une réaction abusive à ce qui vient d’arriver. Tu ne pouvais pas réellement t’attendre à ce qu’il n’y ai aucune répercussion, quand même ? » demanda un Ford incrédule. A l’instant où il termina sa phrase, il reçu une volée de regard courroucés.

« On a pas réfléchit aussi loin, Ford. » dit Fiddleford. « On était trop occupés à penser à comment faire passer un message important. Nous étouffer est une violation du système éducatif public ! Je savais que le doyen était mauvais, mais ça…»

Fidds fit face au groupe, tous les yeux suivaient ses mouvements, il était tel un capitaine dans une mer déchainée. « C’est la guerre, les gars. »

Ford leva les yeux au ciel. Manuel en main, il se fraya un chemin vers la porte pour son prochain cours tout en marmonnant.

« Je croyais que vous étiez contre les guerres. »

______________________________________

Quand Ford rentra ce soir-là, Fiddleford était seul, assit sur son lit en train d’accorder son banjo. Il secoua la tête dès que Ford eu fermé la porte.

« La bande ne t’aime pas, Ford. »

« Oh non. Les hippies qui sont entrés par effraction dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre ne m’aiment pas ? Comme c’est dommage. »

« Ford, t’as chié sur tout le travail qu’on a accompli depuis des s'maines. Le projet G a d’mandé beaucoup de préparation, d’efforts et d’réflexion. C’était éloquent et un commentaire pertinent sur la façon dont les jeunes Américains sont traités et— »

« Tout ça, vraiment ? »

Fiddleford lâcha son banjo avec une exclamation offensée et fixa Ford, bouche bée.

Sans attendre, Ford continua. « Enfin, vous avez collé des godemichets sur un mur. Peut être que vous prenez vos farces un peu trop au sérieux ? »

« C’était pas une farce, c’était une protestation ! »

« Avec des godemichets. »

« C’est ingénieux ! »

« C’est puéril.

« C’est amusant ! »

« La guerre. N’est pas. Amusante. » Ford se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda Fiddleford qui fulminait.

« Okay Ford, j’ai compris. Qu’est-ce que tu nous proposes de faire ? »

« _Je_ ne vous propose rien du tout. Je ne suis _pas_ un complice de vos manigances. »

« Eh beh on dirait bien que tu avances des problèmes sans solutions. Allez… Comment tu t’y prendrais ? Comment tu changerais les choses ? »

« Je sais pas Fidds.  Juste —d’accord— écoute. Est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux à propos de ce message ? »

« Bien sur que j’le suis, bon sang ! Tu sais à quel point cette guerre est horrible pour— »

« Alors réalise un message sérieux. D’accord ? C’est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

L’expression de colère bouillonnante de Fiddleford se dissipa en une d’illumination et il bondit sur ses pieds comme un ressort. « Parbleu, je crois que je l’ai ! »

Il se rua sur le comptoir, sorti des schémas et des graphiques et griffonna furieusement sur les feuilles tout en marmonnant follement dans sa barbe.

« Mais comment on va… mais les batteries… il faut que je regarde combien coute l’hélicoptère… sans parler de comment trouver 200 poupées gonflables si rapidement… »

A ce stade, Ford décida qu’il valait mieux ne pas s’impliquer.


	4. Mystères et Insecticide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à Harmo et Super-Koala pour leur soutien, aide et relecture !

Pendant que sa professeure de mathématique discourait au pupitre, Stanford essayait de ne pas s’endormir à sa table, la tête confortablement nichée dans le creux de son coude.

La semaine passée, il avait activement évité les _aventures de Huckleberry Fidds_ tout en secouant la tête avec dédain à chaque fois que Fiddleford rentrait dans leur chambre, presque toutes les nuits après minuit, trainant une légère odeur de framboise et de silicone. La majorité de son énergie avait été dépensée à se retenir d’ouvrir la porte du placard que Fiddleford appelait pour le tenter ‘la porte des mystères’, qui abritait des pièces détachées et ce dont Fidds avait besoin pour ses _choses_.

(et de toute manière, peu importe ce que sont ces choses, ce n’était pas du tout un sujet d’intérêt pour Ford, non monsieur. Il avait mieux à faire, comme préparer ses examens de mathématique et se trouver un travail sur le campus, ~~et la lente transition vers une vie de solitude résignée après 18 ans passés à être la moitié d’une paire~~ et la poursuite d’un futur fait d’inimaginables découvertes scientifiques, et il n’était pas **du tout** intéressé par des farces de cours d’école puériles, ou des actes de vandalisme camouflé en protestations poétiques, ou des _godemichets_ , ou pour aucun des étudiants de cette _putaindécolestupide_ , et il n’était définitivement pas intéressé par les quelconques manigances farfelues qui voyaient le jour dans le placard ou l’esprit de _Messire_ _Fiddleford Hadron McGucket_ — _Stop._ )

« M. Pines ? »

Somnolant, il releva la tête au même moment qu’un ongle vernis grattait contre celui-ci et regarda la professeure qui lui indiqua le tableau d’un rapide signe de la tête.

« Vu que vous semblez assez bien connaitre le cours pour vous permettre de dormir, avez-vous terminé le problème sur le— »

« X plus Cos X plus C, » énonça-t-il, ennuyé.

La classe se tourna vers lui et la professeure haussa les sourcils. « Exact. Bon travail, M. Pines. J’imagine que vous pouvez retourner à votre sieste. Maintenant, est-ce que l’un d’entre vous peut expliquer sa démarche ? »

Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et les étudiants se dressèrent comme des monolithes, leurs livres rangés et sacs déjà fermés, et se pressèrent contre la porte en dépassant Ford qui se levait pour suivre le mouvement, encore ensommeillé.

« M. Pines ? Vous avez un moment ? » l’appela Mlle Clark depuis son bureau.

Il envisagea de répondre ‘non’ et filer sur les talons du dernier étudiant qui quittait déjà la salle, mais lorsqu’il aperçut son visage fatigué et son regard qui lançait des éclairs, il pivota vers le bureau et approcha.

« Oui ? »

Il se tint là, gêné, se balançant d’avant en arrière pendant qu’elle arrangeait une pile de papiers. Elle regarda ailleurs, tritura un moment quelques bibelots sur son bureau et rangea ses outils d’écriture, elle était si silencieuse qu’il se demanda si il avait imaginé qu’elle l’ai appelé, mais elle parla enfin :

« M. Pines, qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Tant de franchise lui ramena brusquement les pieds sur terre et il pencha la tête comme un hibou. Il demeura silencieux un moment avant de répondre. « Vous voulez dire… en cours de math… ou, plutôt en général ?... »

Elle se leva à nouveau,  le dépassant de haut, et croisa les bras. « Vous avez un don. Vous dépassez de loin le niveau des autres étudiants. Vous ne devriez pas être à Backupsmore, votre place est à Harvard. » Elle avait l’air en colère.

« Je… c’est-à-dire que ma famille ne pouvait pas vraiment me payer— »

« Il existe des collèges communautaires. Et plusieurs universités publiques à New Jersey, pour beaucoup de meilleures institution, et plusieurs sont moins chères. Pourquoi venir ici ? »

 _Parce que la puanteur de New Jersey pourrait sentir comme chez moi, mais la nostalgie me rend profondément malade,_ ne dit-il pas.

 _Parce que la simple idée de vivre à proximité d’un appartement à deux balles au-dessus de cette boutique de prêteur sur gage à deux balles à Glass Shard Beach à deux balles ressemble à la vie en prison,_ ne dit-il pas.

 _Parce que personne ne pourra douter de moi si je m’extirpe d’une fosse comme Backupsmore et que j’arrive à atteindre les étoiles,_ ne dit-il pas.

« C’était le meilleur choix possible, » répondit-il en se balançant inconsciemment une fois de plus sur ses pieds. Il regarda ses chaussures, releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la professeure, puis regarda à nouveau ses chaussures pour fuir l’expression perçante fixée sur lui.

« Sincèrement M. Pines, j’espère que vous saurez faire de meilleurs choix à l’avenir. Dieu sait que vous êtes assez intelligent pour ça. »

Il releva juste assez la tête pour la voir le congédier d’un geste de la main et un froncement de sourcils. Il se dépécha de ramasser ses livres à sa table, assemblant une haute pile dans ses bras, puis de filer par la porte.

Marchant énergiquement dans le couloir, oscillant sous le poids de la tour de livres dans ses bras, il se repassa la conversation dans son esprit.

Il lui avait toujours semblé évident qu’il n’irait pas dans une université Ivy League. Evidemment, personne ne lui avait dit de manière explicite, de la même manière qu’on ne dit pas à un enfant qu’il ne sera jamais président.

Mais personne n’avait eu besoin de lui dire — les poches rapiécées de jeans de seconde main et les boite cabossées s de jouets offerts, ajouté aux reproches d’avoir une bouche de plus à nourrir lors de l’anniversaire de jumeaux l’avaient toujours sous-entendu, enracinant l’impossibilité en lui bien avant qu’il n’ai à choisir une école.

(mais pas avant de tomber sur une édition de poche poussiéreuse de ‘Les Planètes’ et de suivre les traces de Carl Sagan qui avait lui aussi été un autre gamin de 18 ans chétif et juif habitant un appartement pourri, à un pâté de maison de la jetée sur la plage où Ford grandirait, et Sagan aussi avait été personne, _alors il n’était pas impossible de devenir quelqu’un, seulement improbable, une **anomalie** , et Ford était le meilleur à être une anomalie_— Stop.)

Son bras fût tiré sur la gauche, ses livres lui échappèrent et s’éparpillèrent dans le couloir autour de lui et il fût tiré dans des toilettes tellement vite qu’il aperçut à peine de panneau ‘Hors service’ collé à l’extérieur. Il tomba sur le carrelage et la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui, engouffrant la pièce dans les ténèbres.

« Qui— »

 L’interrupteur fût enclenché et la lumière l’ébloui. Ses yeux faisaient encore le point sur deux silhouettes masculines familières à ses côtés lorsqu’il fut brusquement tiré par les cheveux et que sa tête cogne contre la porte métallique derrière lui.

Ses oreilles sonnèrent un moment et des ricanements résonnèrent, après un second coup d’œil il reconnut les garçons comme étant des membres de la bande d’Erickson.

« Hé le Monstre. »

Un éclair d’instinct de préservation renforcé par l’esquive des petites frappes de l’école primaire poussa Ford à se relever et se jeter vers la porte, mais une main le repoussa contre le mur. Il lança quelques coups, ne parvenant qu’à frôler l’épaule du garçon à sa gauche avant que celui de droite lui attrape le poignet ( _tu n’as jamais été en aussi bonne forme que Stan_ ) et il renonça à se battre, abaissant les bras sans résultats pendant que les deux autres continuaient de ricaner.

« Han c’est tout ? » dit celui de gauche en secouant la tête avec un joyeux sourire sadique sur le visage. « Comment t’as réussi à toucher Erickson avec ça ? T’es pas un dur à cuir, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, c’est une sale fouine de youp— » Ford frappa à nouveau, son genou percuta celui de droite en plein ventre. Il ramena sa jambe pour frapper à nouveau, mais un craquement écœurant resonna brusquement quand celui de gauche envoya son poing, frappant le nez de Ford qui s’écroula contre le carrelage, son crâne résonnant de la force du choc.

« McGucket est pas là pour te protéger cette fois, Jersey. » dit Gauche.

« Ouais, qu’est-ce qu’il trouve à ses monstres, ce pécore ? » demanda Droite qui maintenait un Ford sonné plaqué au mur.

« Aucune idée. Comme ce clandestin qui le suit partout comme un chien ? »

« Il a peut être un truc pour les affreux avec un nombre de doigts bizarre. »

« On dirait qu’il fait une collection. »

Ford lutta contre la poigne de fer sur sa poitrine mais s’immobilisa lorsque les regards des deux garçons se posèrent sur lui.

« Alors t’en dis quoi, hein Pines ? » le Gauche brandit un canif et lui agita sous les yeux. Ford eut un hoquet de terreur.

« On vient juste te livrer un message, » dit le Droit.

« Ouais. Et on va te l’écrire pour que tu l’oublie pas. »

( _des lettres de sang dans la peau, des galaxies d’ecchymoses)_

Ford frappa à nouveau, il feinta sur la gauche et lança un large crochet du droit qui toucha les deux, puis s’arracha à la prise et fusa par la porte. Il courra dans le couloir, ne se retournant qu’une seule fois pour apercevoir les deux garçons qui riaient à côté de la porte ouverte, entourés par les livres abandonnés.

___________________

Lorsque Ford ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, il tomba sur Fidds assit au comptoir, penché sur trois livres ouverts. Il consultait les manuels tout en jouant du banjo, et sa silhouette était auréolée par le soleil qui se déversait par la fenêtre.

Ford fut un instant subjugué, il fixa la façon dont le soleil se reflétait sur les boucles blondes rebelles de Fidds, dessinant un halo d’or autour de sa tête tandis que les notes du banjo s’envolaient comme le son d’une harpe. Mais les accords s’arrêtèrent quand Ford rencontra le regard inquiet et écarquillé de McGucket et il ne put que détourner les yeux avec honte avant de se diriger vers son lit en faisant comme si son nez n’était pas cassé, comme si des bleus violacés ne commençaient pas déjà à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. » Dit Ford pour combler le silence avant de voir Fiddleford siffler de rage comme une bouilloire sur le feu.

« Des escaliers, mon cul. » grommela Fiddleford qui mit son banjo de côté et s’avança vers Ford pour étudier l’étendue des dégâts.

« C’est pas aussi grave que ça en a l’air, » dit Ford en cherchant ses manuels pour son prochains cours, avant de se rappeler avec agacement qu’il les avait laissé dans le couloir.

« Oh si Ford, c’est _pire_  ! »

« Fidds, ils t’ont taillé comme une volaille et t’étais prêt à rincer tout ça au whiskey et le traiter comme une petite coupure. »

Fiddleford ne répondit rien, il resta immobile et souffla avec irritation. « P’tain d’escaliers. »

« Putain d’escaliers, » concéda Ford avant de se tourner vers la salle de bain en marmonnant, « Faut que je passe voir Johnson. »

Ford referma la porte derrière lui et évita de regarder son reflet, se tournant plutôt vers les toilettes. Après un hochement de tête à l’attention de M. le Président, il rabaissa le couvercle et s’assit, la tête dans les mains et la respiration tremblante. L’adrénaline s’était dissipée et l’épuisement s’installait.

 Il entendit le banjo reprendre dans l’autre pièce et Fiddleford appela, « Rappelle-moi pourquoi j’ai interdiction de construire un robot de la mort ? »

Ford roula des yeux. « Les hippies ne sont pas censés être pour la paix ? Faites l’amour, pas la guerre ? »

« J’ai dans l’idée que faire l’amour à Erickson n’est pas la solution, ici » répondit rapidement McGucket, la musique continua.

Ford se leva, il estimait s’être suffisamment repris pour oser jeter un œil à son reflet, mais il se figea en s’apercevant.

 « Putain de bordel de Dieu, » souffla t’il.

« J’t’avais dit que c’était vilain, » cria McGucket de l’autre côté de la porte, et Ford hocha mollement la tête devant son reflet.

Du sang dégoulinait de ses narines et d’une coupure dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l’existence sur son front, jusqu’au col de sa chemise.

Ford appuya délicatement un doigt sur l’une de ses narines et tressaillit, la sensibilité le démotiva presque à renoncer à toute tentative de réparer les dégâts.

Il se réprimanda intérieurement ( _ne bouge pas Stanley, on doit le redresser avant que ça commence à se soigner de travers)_ et ses mains se contractèrent sur le bord du lavabo.

( _C’est simple, il faut juste tenir l’arête du nez comme ça… et je vais tirer._

_T’es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais Six-doigts ?_

_Bah, c’est décrit comme ça dans le livre, ça peut pas être si difficile.)_

Se préparant, Ford plaça deux doigts de part et d’autre de l’arête de son nez, juste où le l’angle anormal commençait, il compta à rebours jusqu’au moment du redressement.

5.

( _De toute façon ils remarqueront qu’il était cassé. Et puis ça pourrait me donner l’air cool._

_Stan, ça pourrait impacter ta respiration. Et Papa te tueras si on se retrouve à dépenser de l’argent pour aller chez le docteur.)_

4.

( _D’accord. Ça fait mal, c’est tout._

_C’est toi qui est allé te faire casser le nez. Moi, je voulais que tu restes à la maison.)_

3.

( _Je pouvais pas les laisser dire ces choses, Ford. On parle de notre famille, là._

_Ouais, bah, notre famille a désormais un membre de moins sans nez cassé.)_

2.

( _Aoutch, le tiens pas si fort._

_Stan, je te touche à peine. T’es sûr que t’es prêt ?)_

1.

( _Aussi prêt que je le serais jamais. Fait le.)_

Ford le fit.

« PUTAINDEMERDE ! »

Son nez retourna à sa place avec un craquement humide, irradiant de douleur et provoquant une pluie de sang. Ford empoigna des mouchoirs et les pressa sur son nez tout en ignorant les appels inquiets de Fiddleford de l’autre côté de la porte.

Après quelques minutes, il sorti de la salle de bain, des pansements collés au petit bonheur sur la coupure sur son front et sur son nez. Il s’écroula sur son lit.

« Ça va aller, Jersey ? » Demanda McGucket qui jouait toujours sans lever le nez des livres ouverts.

« Je vais bien. »

« T’es sur ? Je t’ai appelé pendant au moins une minute. »

« J’ai dit : je vais _bien_ , Fiddleford, » répondit un Ford nerveux.

Toujours sans se redresser, Fiddleford secoua la tête et marmonna en un souffle, « D’accord. Pas besoin de te mettre la rate au court-bouillon.»

Ford se leva en grommelant pour se chercher un verre d’eau par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine. Il détailla les livres devant McGucket et le regarda passer d’un manuel à l’autre, entre une fiche de révision et les pages chargées de notes en pattes de mouches.

Après seulement quelques mois de cours, es livres avaient l’air usés et froissés, les coins de pages étaient cornés et le reste était couvert de surligneur et de phrases soulignées au crayon.

Ford détourna le regard lorsqu’un mouvement attira son attention.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

A quelques centimètres du coude de Fiddleford, Newton et Tesla roulaient l’un sur l’autre dans ce qui ressemblait à de la lutte, directement sur le comptoir.

 _Ouais, Ford. **Une lutte.** C’est précisément ce qui est en train de se passer. Newton plaque Tesla sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour **de la lutte.**_ _Par Moïse tu es vraiment désespérant,_ dit une voix dans sa tête.

McGucket releva la tête et suivi le regard choqué de Ford jusqu’au comptoir où les cafards s’agitaient frénétiquement l’un contre l’autre, puis il haussa les épaules. « Oh ouais, c’est comme ça depuis un moment. »

Ford ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à émettre un son. « Mais… mais ce ne sont pas deux mâles ? »

« Ben, ils ont tous les deux une paire de cerques et de styles, alors biologiquement parlant oui, mais on n’peut pas être sûr qu’ils s’ _identifient_ —

« McGucket pourquoi _diable_ — »

« Le cœur des cafards a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien faire preuve d’un peu de sérieux ? C’est obscène. »

« Laisse-les s’amuser, Jersey. Au moins ils font ça sous not’ toit et pas n’importe où avec n’importe qui. » répondit Fiddleford avec toute l’indifférence du monde, sans même relever le nez de sa fiche.

« Ils ne devraient même pas le faire ! C’est… c’est tellement… _Wow_ , il y va franchement, hein ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Environ deux heures. »

«  _Bon Dieu_. »

Ford secoua la tête après une seconde d’admiration, il se redressa avec une brusque expiration, ramassa ses livres et lança un cri d’avertissement.

« Newton ? Tesla ? Vous ferriez mieux d’arrêter. Je jure que je vais vous écraser. »

Les cafards continuèrent.

« Très bien… » Ford dégluti et leva les livres encore plus haut. Il laissa passer un instant avant reprendre ses cris.

« Ça suffit ! Vous l’aurez voulu ! »  Ford abattit violemment les livres sur le comptoir, à quelques centimètres des ébats, dans l’espoir que les cafards prennent la fuite. Ils continuèrent avec, semblait-il, encore plus d’entrain.

« Putain j’y crois pas, » dit Ford à McGucket. « Ils savaient que je bluffais. »

McGucket se détourna de ses manuels et s’étira. « Ouais bah, j’suppose que maintenant qu’on les a nommés, les p’tits gars sont confiants. De toute façon, tu devrais laisser Newton s’amuser. Il a eu une dure journée. »

« Une dure journée ? »

« Ouaip. J’ai passé la journée à le dresser. »

« Le dresser ? »

« C’est c’que j’ai dit. »

« Fidds, tu ne peux pas dresser un cafard. »

« Ben j’lai fait, donc c’est faux. On a travaillé dessus toute la journée. Newton vient vers moi à chaque fois que j’siffle une chanson des Rolling Stones. »

Fort tenta de camoufler un rire empreint de scepticisme mais de toute évidence il n’y parvint pas, car le sourire narquois de Fidds qui se levait se chargea de défi.

«  _Homme de peu de foi_. Regarde ça. »

Fiddleford inspira in temps excessivement long avant de siffler les premières notes de ‘No Expectations’.

Les cafards ne firent aucun effort pour s’arrêter et Newton avait l’air tout aussi obnubilé par sa tâche qu’auparavant.

« Superbe, Fiddleford. Vraiment _superbe._  »

« Pas besoin d’faire le malin, Ford. Il est surement fatigué de s’être entrainé toute la journée. »

Newton s’agita encore plus vite et le silence tomba.

« Oh oui, Fidds. Il est clairement épuisé. »

« Ford, ce cafard peut faire des trucs incroyables si tu— »

« Oh, je crois que Tesla est avec toi là-dessus Fidds. »

« Ford, j’suis sérieux ! »

« Mais merde, moi aussi ! Chante les quelques notes de ‘Sweet Caroline’ et il va peut-être faire une lap dance. »

« Oh et puis tant pis ! » de frustration, Fidds se laissa tomber sur son lit tandis que Ford regardait les cafards en soupirant et secondant la tête. Il reprit :

« On n’a pas recouvert cette table d’insecticide ? »

« Ouais, j’crois qu’ils l’utilisent comme lubrifiant. »

« Fascinant. »

___________________________________

Ford avait prévu de se coucher à minuit, mais entre son impénétrable blocage mental et le stress des examens du premier semestre, il se retrouva éveillé, un manuel crasseux sur les genoux, alors que la pendule affichait 1 heure 57 du matin.

Fiddleford était sorti depuis plusieurs heures— suite à un appel de l’hôpital où était sa grand-mère. Il s’était précipité dehors pour aller la voir tout en répétant en boucle des « ça va aller » à voix basse, il s’arrêta juste à la porte pour faire un signe de croix et une courte prière avant de courir dans le couloir.

Le silence suivant son départ et l’assourdissante absence de mélodie au banjo fût déchirant pour Ford pendant quelques minutes avant qu’il ne courre aussi hors de la résidence, partant à la recherche des ses livres abandonnés dans le couloir prêt des toilettes.

Heureusement, il n’eut à faire que la moitié de la distance pour les retrouver. Malheureusement, il les trouva ouvert dans la boue, trempés jusqu’à la couverture.

Ainsi était-il assis sur son lit, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls tandis qu’il essayait de lire les pages brunies de son manuel.

Cependant, il avait abandonné il y a une heure, au moins inconsciemment, car une curiosité bourdonnante l’attirait vers la porte du placard de l’autre coté de la chambre.

La porte des mystères.

Si ça avait été n’importe qu’elle autre porte, Ford l’aurait ouverte depuis longtemps, regardé ce qu’elle cachait en une demi-seconde nécessaire pour satisfaire sa curiosité de fouineur et ça aurai été terminé.

Mais c’était la porte secrète de Fiddleford, nommée ainsi volontairement pour emmerder Ford. Et il avait décidé il y a des semaines de ça, lorsque sa détermination était plus grande, qu’il ne mordrait pas à l’appât tendu par l’appellation choisie par _Messire Fiddleford Hadron McGucket._

La peinture écaillée sur la porte lui semblait de plus en plus attrayante à chaque seconde et à chaque mot qu’il lisait sur son manuel. Il se surprit à regarder son reflet dans la poignée de la porte, à voir ses sourcils haussés et son expression agacée, parce qu’il pouvait voir la curiosité dans ses propres yeux et _voir_ sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil dans le reflet cuivré parce que _pour l’amour de Dieu à quel genre de **choses** s’affaire encore Fiddleford_—

Un coup à la fenêtre à coté de son lit brisa sa concentration et son duel de regard avec la poignée de porte, il sursauta sur le matelas et se redressa instantanément sur ses pieds, pivotant vers les stores.

Les coups résonnèrent à nouveau, légèrement plus fort cette fois et il plissa les yeux en essayant d’identifier l’ombre à sa fenêtre, il sentit son pouls pulser contre ses tempes parce se souvenait de vieux poèmes sur des rêves qui prenaient vies et frappaient aux fenêtres et même s’il n’aimait pas la poésie, un buste de Pallas commençait déjà à apparaitre sur le bord gauche de son champ de vision et _Bon Dieu il est deux heures du matin_ et _Bon Dieu quelqu’un est à ma fenêtre à deux heures du matin_ et il songea brièvement à un cambriolage avant de rejeter l’idée, un voleur n’annoncerait pas ses activités illégales en frappant à la fenêtre et il ne trouverait pas grand-chose de valeur dans une résidence infestée de cafard pour étudiants fauchés de Backupsmore, et dans sa tête il entendait toujours en boucle : _c’est le vent, et rien de plus._

Récupérant tout le bon sens dont il était encore capable, il s’approcha à nouveau de son lit et, s’appuyant d’un genou sur son matelas, il souleva les stores et fit face à l’expression surprise de son visiteur qui grelottait dans la fraicheur de l’automne et n’avait rien d’un funeste corbeau.

« Carlos ? »

Ford ouvrit la fenêtre et Carlos resta accroché à l’extérieur du bâtiment, il regardait le sol comme s’il considérait sérieusement de sauter de cette hauteur mais il néanmoins resta accroché au rebord de la fenêtre.

Ford fixa le jeune homme, dans l’attente irréaliste d’entendre une explication qui ne viendrait pas, parce que _Bien sûr, il y a un homme à ma fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit, et puis c’est pas comme si j’avais le droit de savoir pourquoi ce genre de choses m’arrivent_ et parce que, _d’accord Carlos, ne t’explique pas, je voulais juste passer une nuit normale mais qui a besoin de ça, pas vrai ?_

Carlos resta en plan, figé comme un hérisson prit dans la lumière de la fenêtre qui se déversait sur lui comme les phares d’un véhicule. Il se frotta l’épaule, apparemment autant à court de mots que Ford, jusqu’à ce que dernier ne brise le silence.

« Carlos ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais à ma fenêtre ? »

Comme s’il émergeait d’un rêve, Carlos secoua la tête et perdit brièvement l’équilibre mais de se reprit avant que Ford ne puisse tendre la main. Il inspira a fond et s’exprima enfin, ses paroles firent de la buée dans l’air nocturne.

« Où est Ford ? »

« Euh… Je— »

« Pas toi Autre Ford, l’ _autre_ Ford. _Fiddle_ ford. Je— il devrait être là maintenant. »

« Carlos, qu’est ce que tu _fous_ au— »

« Qu’elle heure il est ? »

« Que — il est _pas d’heure_ du matin, et tu frappe à ma fenêtre pour connaitre l’ _heure_  ? Pourquoi t’es là, Carlos ? »

Carlos secoua la tête, il contempla une fois de plus le sol trois étages plus bas et tira le cadrant d’une montre au bracelet cassé d’une de ses poches.

Ford regarda Carlos en se sentant idiot pendant que celui-ci regardait intensément la montre, il essaya en vain de comprendre son visiteur nocturne. Le regard de Ford glissa vers la main à quatre doigts qui tenait la montre, puis Carlos se retourna vers lui et Ford se reconcentra sur la conversation.

« Il est 2 heures, » dit Carlos tandis que Ford croisait les bras. « Où est Fiddleford ? Il devrait être là. »

« À l’hôpital. Pour sa grand-mère, je présume. »

Si possible, Carlos écarquilla davantage les yeux. Il cessa subitement de trembler et il apparut triste et silencieux. Il regarda encore la montre et pinça les lèvres.

Ford profita d’un moment de flottement où Carlos regardait encore sa montre pour jeter de nouveau un œil à la main à quatre doigts et fronça les sourcils. C’était étrange, décida-t-il, de tomber sur l’exact opposé du problème de quelqu’un, et plus il fixait, plus c’était difficile à regarder.

Ce n’était pas une anomalie congénitale. L’index était coupé avant la deuxième phalange, de nettes entailles blanches feindaient la peau sombre. Il avait été sectionné, mais pas proprement, et même si la peau s’était refermée autour de la courbe de l’os, c’était suffisamment récent pour que les plis de peau soient clairement visibles, et Ford se rappela brièvement avoir 13 ans et se tenir dans sa chambre avec un vieux sécateur tiré de la boutique au rez-de-chaussée, il passait la lame sur son petit doigt jusqu’à ce que la peau soit à vif, resserrait l’étaux juste assez pour saigner mais jamais plus, et il se sentit malade, parce que Carlos n’était pas né monstrueux mais la normalité lui avait été arrachée, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était pire—

« Tu sais… j’aurais cru que toi au moins tu ne me fixerais pas. » Dit Carlos, et Ford s’arracha à sa contemplation et croisa le regard fatigué de l’autre avant de détourner le regard, penaud.

« Désolé, c’est que… » Sa voix s’éteignit, il se trouvait dans la même position gênante qu’il avait infligé à grand renfort de regards accusateurs, à d’innombrables personnes lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses doigts. « …Comment— »

« Accident mécanique. Du matériel lourd est tombé et a broyé l’os. » Il regarda le sol avec un air contemplatif que Ford aimait de moins en moins à chaque seconde, mais son expression s’effaça vite cette fois ci et Carlos se retourna vers Ford avec un léger sourire.

« Du coup, tu peux bouger les douze ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tes doigts ? Tu peux tous les bouger ?

« Oh. Hum, ouais. »

« C’est plutôt sympa. Très rare. Ça doit être cool d’avoir une telle dextérité. Douze doigts fonctionnels. »

Ford haussa les épaules. « Oui enfin, le mieux est l’ennemi du bien. »

Un silence insondable résonna dans la pièce et Ford s’éclaircit la gorge.

« C’est pas si grave. » Il regarda Carlos droit dans les yeux, et fit échos aux réconforts bancals auxquels ils étaient sans aucun doute tous les deux habitués. « C’est juste des doigts, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais… Juste des doigts. » Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, comme s’ils ne savaient pas s’il fallait rire ou pleurer d’avoir enfin trouver quelqu’un qui _comprenait_ , puis Ford s’éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’amène à ma fenêtre à cette heure, Carlos ? »

L’instant vola en éclats et le sourire s’envola des lèvres de Carlos qui détourna encore le regard en silence.

« Écoute Carlos, tant que tu n’es pas là pour coller des plugs anaux sr mon miroir ou peindre des couilles sur mon mur pour défendre les droits des animaux ou je sais pas quoi, j’ai aucun problème avec toi. Mais j’aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu frappe à ma fenêtre à une heure où n’importe quelle personne normale devrai dormir. »

« Tu dors pas, toi. »

« Ouais ben, j’ai six doigts. Je fais pas vraiment dans le normal. »

Silence des deux partis. Une profonde inspiration. L’air est chargé de tension.

« Ça fait comme qui dirait cinq jours que je vis ici. »

Ford a mal entendu. Évidemment. Incontestablement.

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Ford me— je veux dire, _McGucket_ me faisait entrer en douce toutes les nuits à deux heures. »

Ça fait beaucoup de mots à mal entendre à moins d’un mètre de distance. Il a mal entendu. Indubitablement. Sans l’ombre d’un doute.

« Pardon, _quoi_? »

« T’étais pas sensé être au courant. Ça devait être juste pour un jour ou deux. Je viens même pas pour dormir— je vais juste ramasser mes affaires et— » 

« Quelles affaires ?! Quoi— tu vis vraiment ici ? Comment ? Où ça ? »

« Le placard. »

Ford regarda la _porte des mystères_ , une certaine contrariété s’insinua en lui et il s’écria, « Des pièces détachées, mon cul ! »

« Comment ? »

« Rien. C’est juste que—urh—et pourquoi t’étais là ? »

Une fois de plus, le silence glissa entre eux et Carlos tritura la peinture qui s’écaillait sur le cadre de la fenêtre. « Et bien ? » insista Ford.

« J’avais besoin d’un endroit où dormir. » Il fit une grimace catégorique et le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre que le sujet était clos.

Après un soupir et Ford un juron mental pour _bordeldeFiddlefordputainMcGucket, il_ s’écarta. « …Récupère tes affaires alors. Il est tard. Je dois encore réviser. »

Carlos grimpa à l’intérieur, marchant au passage sur le lit alors que Ford se plaignait bruyamment de la terre qu’il déposait sur sa literie, et il alla vers le placard comme s’il l’avait fait des douzaines de fois. La porte s’ouvrit sur une couverture en tas, un portefeuille, une lampe, quelques livres, une bible, un sac de linge, des bouteilles d’eau vides et quelques plats en verre de Ford que sa mère lui avait emballé avec soin, encore sale des repas de la semaine dernière.

Carlos fut rapide, il poussa rudement les assiettes de coté et réuni ses affaires au centre de la couverture qu’il réunit en un baluchon. Une fois fini, il se retourna vers Ford qui le fixait, stupéfait et la bouche béante.

« Euh, ça va Autre Ford ? »

Ford referma la bouche et opina d’un air ahuri. « J’arrive seulement pas à croire que Fidds à fait ça. J’en savais rien. Quelqu’un dormait dans notre chambre et j’ai même pas — il ne m’a jamais — Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a pas demandé ? »

Carlos s’arrêta, un genou posé sur son matelas, et lança un regard étrange à Ford. « S’il avait demandé si je pouvais rester, est-ce que tu aurais dit oui ? »

Et il pensa immédiatement à Stanley, et il repoussa la pensée intrusive de son esprit traite parce que _C’est pas la même chose_ et _Il n’a pas besoin d’aide_ et _Il a probablement pas besoin d’aide_ et _Il va probablement bien_ et _Non, il va bien_ et _Il a de la personnalité_ et _Il va bien_ et _Il va bien_ et _Il va bien_ et _Stop ._

Il allait répondre mais Carlos s’était déjà détourné.

« De toute manière. » Dit Carlos, un pied posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l’autre sur le duvet de Ford. « Ça n’a aucune importance. Quand Ford — _Fiddle_ ford, s’est mis quelque chose en tête, il ne va pas s’arrêter juste parce que quelqu’un lui dit non. »

Ford croisa les bras. « Ouais, il est, hum, il est— » ( _Têtu ? Facile à enthousiasmer ? Irritant ? Gay ? Homosexuel ? Aussi queer qu’un atome de carbone à sept protons ? L’homme le plus étrange et le plus brillant que j’ai jamais rencontré ?_ ) « Il est vraiment quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

Carlos rajusta la prise sur son baluchon et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, sur son visage passa ce qui ressemblait fort à de l’admiration et une autre émotion que Ford n’identifia pas tout à fait.

« Oui. Il est définitivement _quelque chose_. »

Et sur ces mots, il sorti par la fenêtre, disparaissant dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : S’il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! L’histoire va commencer à bien prendre forme dans le prochain chapitre et j’aimerais bien savoir ce que vous aimez ou n’aimez pas pour le moment. Les commentaires sont bienvenus !


	5. Snakes et Balances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Harmo pour ses recommandations et Super-Koala ma bêta-lectrice qui ne savait pas ce qu'étais un "slow burn" et regrette ses choix de vie.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà— »

Ford s’interrompit au milieu d’un mot et se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de briser le confortable silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il roula sur le dos et se tourna pour vérifier que son colocataire était toujours occupé par la machine qui avait jusqu’alors accaparé toute son attention.

McGucket était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans cette même position depuis trois heures ce matin-là, un circuit imprimé vert et un tas de fils multicolores sur les genoux. Il n’émettait pas le moindre bruit sauf un occasionnel faux-juron grommelé dans sa barbe (généralement “âne bâté” ou “cochonnerie”) et le tintement d’un tournevis contre du métal.

Aucun d’eux n’avait parlé de leur intru nocturne et colocataire clandestin. McGucket était revenu en urgence, essoufflé et paniqué,  vers quatre heures la nuit dernière, avant de voir le vent qui soulevait les rideaux par la fenêtre ouverte, le placard vidé des affaires de Carlos (sauf quelques miettes qu’il devrait nettoyer le lendemain) et la grimace non-impressionnée de Ford qui disait simplement : _Je sais ce que tu as fait, ça me déplait, mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour parler du fait que tu as planqué un inconnu chez moi pendant cinq jours._

Et Ford avait vraiment été trop fatigué pour en parler— ses pensées était trop occupées par les sous-entendus dans le regard que Carlos lui avait lancé par-dessus son épaule en partant.

C’était une expression étrange sur son visage, mais qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il y avait eu la même étincelle dans les yeux de Carla McCorkle quand elle était revenue du cinéma pour aller voir Papi the Kid avec Stan, et la même étincelle dans le regard de Stan quand il revenait à la maison en sentant comme ce garçon grossier des quais, cette expression d’attraction insondable digne de Mona-Lisa que Ford pensait reconnaitre mais n’avait jamais ressenti.

(enfin, bien sûr qu’il l’avait déjà ressenti, seulement pas de la même façon— pour Ford c’était les embruns ou l’odeur du bois d’un vieux voilier, ou le sable sans éclats de verres, ou l’effet des livres neufs, ou écrire un essai avec un nouveau stylo lorsque les mots glissent sans retenue, ou lire à propos des constellations pendant trois heures avant de rester réveillé trop tard pour les chercher à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et de savoir qu’il avait appris quelque chose de NOUVEAU et le sentiment vous donnait la chaire de poule, et Fiddleford— Stop.)

Et puis le fait Carlos ai eu cette expression pour Fiddleford laissait Ford confus, mais pas autant qu’il sentait qu’il devrait l’être.

Enfin, il était désormais évidement que Fiddleford était effectivement queer.

_Il est définitivement quelque chose._

À ce stade, faire face à cette idée était moins une expédition en terre inconnue qu’une gifle qu’il s’administrerait lui-même au visage, comme se jeter dans de l’eau glacée pour se réveiller après une nuit blanche de révision et après s’être surpris en train d’accidentellement-pas-accidentellement feuilleter les magazines qui se retrouvaient chaque mois sous le lit de Fiddleford

(pour regarder l’art de la photographie, pas pour d’autres raisons, et pour admirer les fautes d’orthographes dans les légendes et maudire les rédacteurs, même s’il supposait que ça devait être dur de se concentrer sur la rédaction lorsqu’en levant un peu les yeux on se retrouvait face à un modèle presque nu— Stop)

Ford devait admettre qu’il y avait quelque chose d’un peu queer chez lui aussi.

(non pas que ce soit quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier, se rassurait-il avec un détachement et un sens du devoir qu’il réservait aux rédactions ennuyeuses ou aux corvées ou à Stan—)

Et comme tous les grands mystères, il fallait développer une hypothèse puis expérimenter et revenir dessus, mais d’abord il avait besoin de _données_ , pour pouvoir y baser son hypothèse.

Mais autre que la façon dont le satin se repliait sur les cuisses de l’homme musculeux, page 45 dans la revue de novembre, qu’il avait discrètement ‘emprunté’ à Fiddleford (pour la science, bien sûr) et la sensation du fond de teint sur son nez après que Fiddleford lui en ai appliqué pour cacher les bleus—

(et la façon dont il s’était parfois surpris avec la même _expression_ sur son propre visage après de longs débats avec son colocataire sur la théorie de la relativité et le rôle des ordinateurs pour les consommateurs et l’insignifiance des manifestations)

— Ford n’avait rien sur quoi se baser.

« Tu disais ? »

Ford redressa la tête pour constater que Fiddleford ne bricolait plus, mais le regardait droit dans les yeux, sur la défensive. Ford se leva et tapa du pied sur le parquet, il cherchait ses mots.

« Eh ben, Ford ? T’as quelque chose à m’dire ? »

L’agressivité de Fiddleford n’était pas une surprise— la nuit précédente l’avait probablement laissé à couteaux tirés, la tension n’était pas retombée et les restes de la présence de Carlos étaient un sujet tabou.

Mais quitte à aborder un autre sujet tabou, Ford parla enfin.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà… homosexué ? »

Les bruits métalliques cessèrent et Ford n’osa pas relever les yeux du parquet, mais il entendit le lit craquer alors que Fiddleford se redressait et regardait un moment le plafond pour réfléchir.

« Homosexué, Ford ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Comme le passé composé du verbe ‘homosexuer’ ? C’est vraiment la tournure de phrase que tu veux employer ? »

Ford dégluti et redressa la tête, il croisa le regard perçant de Fiddleford de l’autre coté de la pièce. Son expression était indéchiffrable, un mélange de stupéfaction, de frustration et de quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur. Ford se demanda de quoi il avait l’air au même moment.

« Comment tu le dirais alors ? »

Fiddleford s’adossa contre le mur et décala sa machine de côté. « Pour être franc, j’le dirais pas. C’est pas l’genre de chose que j’demanderais à quelqu’un. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » C’était au tour de Ford de s’indigner et il croisa les bras et fixa Fiddleford à son tour. « Je suis curieux, donc je demande. Est-ce que c’est pas la bonne façon de procéder lorsqu’on n’est pas certain de quelque chose ? On pose des questions ? N’est-ce pas la méthode scientifique ? »

« Les gens sont pas des expériences, Ford. »

« Pour sûr ! Les expériences ont du sens, elles. »

« Et t’essaye de savoir quoi au juste ? »

« Bah, si tu as déjà… »

« Quoi ? _Homosexué_  ? Qu’est ce que ça _veut dire_  ? »

« C’est pas évident ? Ça veut dire— » La phrase resta coincée dans la gorge de Ford et il réalisa brusquement qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Est-ce qu’il voulait savoir si Fiddleford avait nourri de l’affection pour un autre homme ? Embrassé un autre homme ? Avait eut cette _expression_ que Carlos avait pour un autre homme ? Volé des coups d’œil sur des photos de mannequins nus sous le lit de son colocataire ?

« Si tu as déjà eu des comportements… homosexuels. »

« Spécifique, » cracha sèchement Fiddleford en roulant des yeux. « J’vois toujours pas en quoi tu penses que ça t’regarde. »

« Ah ! Si tu n’avais rien à cacher, pourquoi ne pas simplement dire non ?! »

« J’sais pas, si j’te demandais si tu as déjà _hétéroé_ , est-ce que tu sortirais une liste de rencards d’une soirée ? »

« Je n’aurais pas une _liste_! Je ne suis pas un- un _voyou_  ! »

« Un voyou, Ford ? Encore une fois, c’est vraiment la tournure de phrase que tu veux employer ? »

« Tu évites la question ! »

« Tu d’vrais pas la poser ! »

Ils réalisèrent brusquement qu’ils criaient et prirent un moment pour respirer et détourner le regard. Ford se pencha finalement en avant.

« Écoutes, Fiddleford. Tu peux me le dire. Enfin, est-ce que j’ai pas le droit de savoir ? »

« Le _droit_  ? »

Ford grimaça sous la force de l’exaspération. « Bah, oui. J’aime croire qu’on est amis ou, euh, quelque chose. Je devrais pas savoir ? Je veux dire, tout le monde semble déjà savoir ! Erickson te l’as gravé dessus comme des initiales sur un arbres ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas savoir ? »

_(pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Stan n’a pas eu de problème à me le dire et —Il va bien— ça ne l’a pas blessé —je crois— je ne l’ai pas blessé —je crois — il pouvait me faire confiance —je crois— je comprenais et je ne voulais pas comprendre et j’ai essayé tellement fort de lui faire croire que je ne comprenais pas et peut être bien que je n’ai jamais été aussi bon menteur que lui et qu’il savait—)_

Fiddleford soupira et fixa intensément le sol où il suivit Newton qui se promenait. « Ils n’ont pas de droit de savoir, » dit-il à voix basse. « Et toi non plus. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence un instant, puis Fiddleford se releva. Ford ne releva pas le regard du parquet mais il sentit le poids sur son lit, et la chaleur de son ami qui s’asseyait à côté de lui.

« Écoute, Ford. » Fiddleford posa une main sur l’épaule de Ford et soutint son regard. « Essaye de pas demander… et attends que j’te le dise. Ça te va ? »

Ford hésita un court instant mais il opina finalement et ils restèrent assis sur le lit, face à face. C’était un phénomène étrange, il avait soudain une conscience aigüe de tout, depuis le nombre de ses clignements d’yeux jusqu’à sa respiration saccadée alors qu’il s’efforçait de se souvenir d’inspirer et d’expirer et il frissonna avec force ( _parce qu’il n’était pas Stan et Fiddleford n’était pas le garçon sur les quais et il n’allait pas faire ça, même si_ effectivement _il comprenait et — Stop)_

Le chaos électronique sur le lit de Fiddleford émit une série de bips déchirant et les deux garçons bondirent dans des directions opposées. Ford se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre et Fiddleford se jeta au sol. Aucun des deux n’osait respirer et les bips résonnèrent en toile de fond.

Fiddleford se racla la gorge et se releva, il approcha du lit et frappa du poing sur un bouton rouge qui pendait au bout d’un fil. Le bruit s’arrêta et il s’effondra sur son lit.

« C’était quoi ça ? » demanda Ford en arrangeant mécaniquement des mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées sur le front.

« Ça s’ra un système de sécurité quand ça s’ra fini, mais le déclencheur disjoncte. »

« Une sécurité ? Pour quoi ? »

« Ben, c’est juste pour— »

Ford roula des yeux « Laisse-moi deviner— »

«  _Des choses,_  » dirent ils en cœur.

Le silence s’installa une fois de plus entre eux deux, jusqu’à ce que Fiddleford bondisse vivement sur ses pieds et ramasse son manteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Ford. « Ecoute, j’adorerais reprendre cette conversation plus tard, enfin pas vraiment, mais j’dois y aller. »

« Tu as du travail aujourd’hui ? »

« En fait non, j’passe à l’hôpital. »

« Ta Nonna — Oh ! Est-ce qu’elle va bien ou— »

« Elle va bien pour l’moment. C’était juste une mauvaise nuit, donc j’y vais, je vais voir les docteurs et ressortir. Ça s’ra pas long. »

Tandis que Fiddleford approchait de la porte, Ford se surpris à se lever à son tour.

« Attends ! »

Le mot lui avait échappé alors qu’il n’avait pas eu l’intention de crier et le silence retomba subitement. Fiddleford se retourna en haussant un sourcil, il semblait aussi confus que Ford.

« Oui, Ford ? »

Ford s’éclaircit la gorge et joignit les mains dans son dos, se demandant ce qu’il allait dire à l’instant même où les mots franchissaient ses lèvres. « Euh…hum…je me demandais si… je pourrais… t’accompagner ? »

« M’accompagner voir ma grand-mère malade ? » railla Fiddleford tout en gardant une expression impassible.

« Ben, peut être pas… pas ça. Je sais pas. Juste sortir de la résidence. Sortir du campus. »

« Tu sors jamais du campus. »

Ford pâlit mais se racla de nouveau la gorge. C’était vrai. Après quasiment deux mois, il n’avait jamais mis un pied hors du campus. Parce que, de toute façon, il ne _voulait_ pas quitter le campus.

(C’était un phénomène étrange, d’être quelque part où Stan n’avait jamais été et n’irait probablement jamais, un lieu à lui, et même si c’était tristouille, miteux, craquelé et infesté de cafards, de puces et d’Erickson, c’était à _lui_ , et— )

« Euh, je voulais sortir. Depuis, hum, un moment déjà. C’est juste que je ne connais pas le coin. Peut-être…euh… peut-être que tu pourrais m’aider ? »

« Ben Ford, pour être honnête, j’crois pas qu’il y ai grand-chose qui t’intéresse par ici. Enfin, y a une bibliothèque, mais elle est pleine de livres pour enfants ou des vieilleries récupérées. Et y a la vieille salle de boxe, mais tu m’as pas vraiment l’air du genre athlétique, et— »

« Une salle de boxe ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ça…euh…ça m’a l’air bien en fait »

Fiddleford haussa un sourcil incrédule. « Vraiment ? »

« Euh, ouais…hum, je fais de la boxe. »

Fiddleford le regarda de haut en bas, en attente de la chute, mais il détourna le regard et opina après un instant de réflexion. « Ouais, c’est vrai que j’t’ai vu bien te défendre. J’te pensais pas du genre bagarreur, c’est tout. Mais pourquoi pas ? Ford l’athlète. Ha ! C’est tout un concept. »

« Pas besoin d’avoir l’air si surpris, Fiddleford. »

« Oh si, il faut, j’te connais. Mais hé, c’est trois fois rien. Pense juste à prendre une douche après coup. »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de me dire de me doucher, Fidds ! »

« Vraiment ? Carlos s’est caché dans la baignoire pendant deux jours de suite la s’maine dernière, et laisse moi t’dire que j’avais une bonne raison d’croire que tu l’trouverais pas là-bas. »

Fiddleford lui tint la porte du hall d’entrée en souriant d’un air moqueur, recueillant soupir et un grommellement de « le concept des douches journalières est une conspiration crée par Big Savon, » tandis que Ford suivait.

___________________________________________________

Il n’y avait pas de bus dans les rues étroites et délabrées de Glass Shard Beach, c’était donc une nouvelle expérience pour Ford.

(il fallait avouer que beaucoup de choses étaient absentes de Glass Shard Beach, comme de la lumière sur lui déjà et un sourire tordu et des yeux bleus orageux et de la place pour toutes les questions qui bouillonnaient sous la surface, mais il retrouvait quelques similarités comme les cafards et pas assez de place pour grandir)

Cependant, c’était une sympathique expérience, enfin en grande partie, si on ne prenait pas en compte l’odeur qui se dégageait du sol collant et des marmonnements de l’homme endormi dans le siège en face d’eux.

Le bus grinçait et rebondissait sur une route pleine de nids de poule tandis que Ford et Fiddleford étaient assis côte à côte sur des sièges moites et s’accrochaient aux barres métalliques comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Ford décida que c’était plutôt bien, même si sa chaussure collait au sol à chaque fois qu’il tapait du pied en attendant le prochain arrêt. Il peinait à trouver une position confortable, pris entre l’épaule de Fiddleford et son sac de sport, remplis à craquer de protections, gants, bandage de boxe, pansements et de la moindre chose qui pouvait avoir une utilité future. Le poids mort du sac lui appuyait sur un bras et la chaleur constante de Fiddleford pressait sur l’autre, et il ne se souvenait de respirer que lorsqu’il était secoué par les nids de poule à répétition.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de quitter la résidence, ou le campus, ou même d’aller plus loin que les Glaces de chez Pablo. Peut être que les fumigations d’insecticides que leurs voisins avaient répandues lui étaient montées à la tête, ou l’inquiétude d’avoir partagé sa chambre avec un inconnu sans le savoir la semaine dernière, (ou pour des yeux bleus orageux et une dent manquante et pour ce qui se rapprochait le plus du sentiment de faire partie d’une paire depuis que Stan était parti, qui s’apprêtait à sortir et— Stop)

« Arrêt 457, McDowell et Broadway ! » claironna bruyamment la conductrice depuis son fauteuil à l’intention d’un bus quasiment vide dans son dos, alors que les rares passagers étaient si proches d’elle qu’elle aurait pu se faire entendre en murmurant.

Ford resta immobile un moment, admirant par la fenêtre la disposition des rues et la ligne des toits des immeubles. Puis le bus ralenti lentement jusqu’à un arrêt saccadé. Ce fût seulement lorsqu’il sentit Fiddleford se déplacer à coté de lui, se levant comme une masse d’air chaud, qu’il réalisa que c’était son arrêt. Il suivit Fiddleford, remercia la conductrice et trébucha à travers la porte arrière.

Après une heure de silence passée dans le bus, il sentit ses articulations geindre et craquer lorsqu’il se leva enfin et détailla la ville de pierres grises déserte autour de lui.

Ça n’avait rien d’une jetée —

(sans le remue-ménage des escrocs et des voleurs, ou les jupes courtes et les shorts courts ou les pêcheurs de Jersey courtaud qui criaient à propos de livraisons sur le port ou de sable pleins d’éclats de verre qui brillait comme du diamant ou des antiquités hors de prix du préteur sur gage ou les bateaux craquant ou le bois pourrissant plein d’eau de mer ou du caramel ou Stan — Il va bien — Stop)

— mais c’était certainement quelque chose.

« Bon, » commença Fiddleford. Il se retourna et pointa l’hôpital au bout de la rue, un véritable monolithe de pierre, « moi j’vais là-bas. J’en ai pour environ une heure ; j’dois juste voire comment elle va et parler aux docteurs, puis je serai de retour en un clin d’œil. Et ça—  » il pointa le bâtiment sur leur droite, un pavé de briques rouges avec une enseigne représentant une paire de gant de boxe couverts de graffitis jaunes datant de moins d’un mois. « —C’est là où tu vas, j’imagine. Alors…hum, beh, amuse-toi bien. »

Un bref hochement de tête et un sourire, puis Fiddleford pivota et fila sans se retourner.

Ford se retrouva à détailler le mur en face de lui, un tableau sans fenêtre parsemé de taches et de graffitis, et se demanda où était l’entrée. Il contourna le bâtiment par la gauche, dans une ruelle pleine d’éclats de verre—

(mais c’était des bris de bouteilles de bière, bruns et émoussés, sorti des poubelles, pas les éclats fins de la plage disséminés comme des fragments de cristal dans le sable)

— jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une porte métallique rongée par la rouille et couverte de trace de mains en craie. Elle donnait l’impression d’être dans un éternel état verrouillé, mais par miracle, ce n’était pas le cas.

Alors qu’il entrait dans une pièce à peine plus chaude que l’extérieur où sifflait le vent d’automne, Ford réalisa que toutes les salles de boxe se ressemblaient, comme une unique singularité du multivers avec des millions de millions d’entrées.

La même odeur, la même apparence, les mêmes lumières qui pendaient et bourdonnaient du plafond au-dessus du même sol froid couvert de tapis usés — bien qu’il faille plus d’un échantillon à deux individus pour le confirmer, l’esprit de Ford s’emballait déjà sur un hypothétique point fixe, un espace liminal dans l’espace-temps. Il y réfléchissait alors qu’il retirait son manteau, laissant l’air froid et métallique l’envelopper, puis qu’il déposait son sac et récupérait ses bandes de boxe.

Le poignet venait en premier, et il tirait et enroulait encore et encore et encore et se perdait à mesure que les vieux automatismes familiers revenaient, dans l’air figé et au cœur des échos de ses pas alors qu’il approchait du sac de frappe.

Il devait admettre que ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser, presque trop, d’être à nouveau dans une salle de boxe. Enfin, il faisait de la boxe mais ça faisait des années qu’il ne s’était pas approché de ce genre d’endroit et le — _enroule autour de la paume un deux trois_ — sentiment était écrasant. Après tout, il n’était jamais allé dans ce genre d’endroit sans Stan, jamais, et c’était — _bande les phalanges une deux autour du pouce_ — presque comme s’il récupérait l’expérience rien que pour lui. Il n’avait jamais été _le_ boxeur, mais peut être que maintenant il pourrait l’être, il — _encore cinq doigts hop hop_ — pourrait être tout ce qu’il voulait être et — _autour du pouce, un deux tours_ — peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas à avoir peur de le faire seul.

Il laissa les gants dans son sac pour le moment et tourna autour du sac de frappe, retrouvant le rythme de son jeu de jambe et levant les poings. C’était quoi la vieille astuce ? Imaginer le visage de quelqu’un qu’on déteste ? Ça n’avait jamais vraiment marché pour lui, mais les clichés ont parfois une part de vérité, et le premier coup parti dès qu’il s’imagina le faciès hideux et porcin d’Erickson. Mais c’était un coup faiblard.

Il bondissait devant une rustine de cuir cousue sur le sac. Il avait subitement une conscience aigüe de la position de son poing et alors même qu’il s’assurait qu’elle était correcte — ( _le pouce à l’extérieur, serré mais pas trop, ne le laisse pas retomber)_ — il pouvait entendre une voix rauque — ( _n’y réfléchi pas trop se battre c’est pas un truc auquel on réfléchit Six-doigts c’est juste un état d’esprit où y a rien d’autre à penser que de frapper et bouger et continuer continuer continuer)_ — et sentir ses ongles contre la bande, qui grattaient à chacun de ses bonds et il pouvait voir — (les lumières fortes et bourdonnantes et son père qui esquissait une expression a peine qualifiable de sourire et **_Stan_** _)_

Le crochet du gauche fusa de son propre accord et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, salve après salve, au rythme de ses bonds maladroits et au travers du sable qui fuitait entre les coutures du sac, encore et encore et encore et

(parce que c’était toujours à propos de **Stan** , pas vrai, il avait toujours été bon à continuer et continuer et continuer et)

— encore et —

( _Tu vas y arriver Six-doigts j’te jure il faut que t’arrête de trop réfléchir et ça va venir tout seul et)_

— encore et —

( _c’est pas une question de comment tu frappe ou comment tu place tes doigts ou quoi c’est juste… un coup c’est un coup Six-doigts pense juste à quelque chose que tu déteste et laisse pleuvoir les coups et)_

— encore et —

( _moi je pense à p’pa j’te jure que rien ne me fait gagner un match autant que penser à p’pa et)_

— encore et —

( _je sais que tu ressens pas la même chose enfin merde c’est notre père et j’sais bien qu’il doit y avoir un truc pas net chez moi mais tu sais qu’on a jamais été sur la même longueur d’onde et)_

— encore et —

( _peut être qu’ un jour tu trouveras quelqu’un qui te fais frapper de cette façon et)_

(Stop.)

« Ton jeu de jambe manque un peu de pratique, Pines ! »

 Ford chuta en arrière lors d’un bond et tomba sur les fesses. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l’origine de la voix qui avait fait écho dans la salle. Il devait avoir l’air d’un fou à s’agiter ainsi au sol, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin il le voie : un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux blonds et un bouc fourni.

Il portait un débardeur surmonté d’une veste de cuir épaisse et rapiécée. Il avançait vers Ford à travers la salle, se pavanant avec une confiance d’un genre qu’il n’avait jamais observé. C’était comme s’il dansait la valse sur chacun de ses pas, avec des mouvements amples et en claquant des talons. L’inconnu sourit et s’adossa au ring pendant que Ford se relevait et essayait de reprendre où il s’était arrêté.

« On se connait ? » demanda Ford qui bondissait autour du sac et frappait sans conviction.

« Outch. C’est mesquin, Pines. » l’homme repoussa ses mèches blondes dans son dos, réajusta un bandana rouge et s’approcha avec un sourire un peu contrit « Vraiment, mec. »

Ford essaya de l’ignorer, il reprit ses rebonds de gauche à droite.

« Mais sérieusement. Tu te positionne mal. »

« Mon jeu de jambe est très bien ! » aboya Ford qui se retourna vers l’inconnu en reprenant son souffle. « Je suis un peu rouillé, c’est tout. Et d’où est-ce que vous me connaissez ? »

Le sourire de l’homme trembla un instant avant de revenir avec plus de force. « J’ai vu ton combat la semaine dernière ? Ça va, Pines ? Merde, Montez t’as vraiment frappé si fort ? Bon, c’est pas important. Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore en ville ? »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »  Ford recula, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il sentit le cuir usé du sac de frappe dans son dos.

« Montez ? Juan Montez ? Les cheveux courts et des tatouages sur le visage ? Il a dit qu’il te trancherait la gorge s’il te revoyait ? Un gars sympa si on omet les menaces de mort imminentes. Il fait de super tartes au citron. »

Ford resta interdit, il secoua la tête et recula davantage contre le sac de frappe. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

« C’est le gars qui t’as cassé le nez y a quelques semaines, tu te souviens ? D’ailleurs à voir et à entendre, ça n’a pas l’air mieux. Tu sonnes affreux, Pines. »

« Je ne vous connait pas ! » cria désespérément Ford. Il leva les poings devant lui, se cachant à moitié.

L’inconnu se balança sur ses talons, les mains dans les poches et son sourire à nouveau réduit à une mine attristée. Mais son regard était chargé avec davantage que de la simple curiosité ou du chagrin, c’était cette _expression_ , celle que Carlos que Fiddleford que Ford avaient — _Stop._

« Aller. C’est moi. C’est Jimmy. Ça va Stan ? »

(Stan. **_Stan._** Parce que bien sur qu’il s’agissait de Stan, ç’avait toujours été Stan, et il devait toujours s’incruster dans tout ce qui était à Ford et en faire quelque chose à _eux._ Et oui Ford était encore aigri, qui ne le serais pas, son frère n’avait pas le droit d’ _infester_ tout ce qui lui appartenait à lui et seulement à lui avec ses mains collantes de caramel et ce pour le restant de leurs jours — _Stop_ )

Le coup fusa de nouveau de son propre accord, vif et précis, vers la mâchoire de Jimmy, et Ford fut secoué par un déluge de _oh mon Dieu je vais le frapper_ et _oh mon Dieu j’espère que je ne vais pas le frapper_ et _oh mon Dieu j’espère que je ne vais pas l’assommer_ et

Jimmy attrapa son poing et le garda dans sa main, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

« Tu l’as mal bandé, c’est pas du tout comme je t’ai montré et — »

Ford fixa Jimmy avant de comprendre ce qu’il marmonnait tout bas.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… _six_  ? »

Il retira vivement sa main de celle de Jimmy, mais ce dernier lui saisit le poignet.

« Alors, c’est toi Ford ? »

La voix de Jimmy avait perdu toute sa douceur au profit d’une amertume tranchante. Ford voulu ramener sa main vers lui, mais la poigne de fer le tira vers Jimmy et son haleine de café irlandais.

« Tu es le putain de fils prodige qui a laissé Stan pourrir dehors, hein ? »

Ford balbutia, incapable d’articuler, des fragments de « s’il vous plait » et « je sais pas » et « il va bien ? » et « Stop » et « Stop » et «  _Stop_  » et

« Oh, il m’a parlé de toi. Il est surement à la moitié du chemin vers le Canada en ce moment, avec un nez cassé, une cote brisée et Montez armé d’un pied de biche à ses trousses, et toi t’es là, au milieux des ruines de ce qu’il a laissé derrière lui. »

_Stop_

« Qu’est-ce qui s’passe ici ? »

Le temps sembla s’arrêter alors que les deux hommes se tournaient vers la porte d’entrée ou se tenait McGucket, toujours drapé dans son épais manteau, qui regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

« Ah, salut, Guck ! T’arrive juste à temps ! » dit Jimmy qui se retourna avec un mouvement exagéré tout en serrant le poignet de Ford encore plus fort. « Regarde ce que j’ai attrapé ! Une petite merde arrogante qui sait même pas frapper. »

Fiddleford se rapprocha lentement. « Ford ? D’où tu connais Snakes ? »

Avant que Ford ne puisse répondre, Jimmy poussa un profond rire sans joie « Ha ! Il me connait pas, mais moi j’le connais. La vraie question c’est plutôt d’où _tu_ le connais McGucket. »

« C’est euh… » McGucket rougit et se tint immobile. « C’est le colocataire. Celui dont je t’ai parlé. »

Surpris, Jimmy ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha Ford en tas au sol comme s’il s’agissait d’un vieux vêtement. « C’est le… et tu… »

McGucket opina et Jimmy recula vers le ring, il s’adossa contre les cordes et secoua la tête. « Dans quoi on s’est emmêlés. » Dit-il en riant.

Ford massa son poignet endoloris et garda la tête baissée, il pouvait entendre les deux autres chuchoter.

« Tu te souviens du boxeur dont je t’ai parlé ? Celui avec du feu dans les yeux et nulle part où aller ? »

« Celui qui a refusé de porter le chapeau pour Montez ? »

« Ouais. C’est son frère. »

« Celui que tu… oh j’suis vraiment désolé Snakes. »

« Ouais, il a dit qu’il allait se tirer pour le Canada. Pour être franc, je l’ai confondu avec cet enfoiré. »

« Alors ils sont — »

« Jumeaux, ou ils se ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Le monde est petit, hein ? »

« Tu l’as dit, Guck. »

Attrapant son sac et sa veste, Ford ne s’attarda pas pour en entendre davantage. Il tourna les talons et sortit dans l’air froid d’un pas nonchalant, s’attirant au passage un coup d’œil d’excuse de McGucket et un regard assassin de Jimmy.

___________________________________________________

Le trajet du retour fût, si c’était possible, encore plus silencieux que celui de l’allée. Ni Ford ni Fiddleford ne pipa mot. Ils gardèrent les bras croisés, les coudes plantés sur les flancs de l’autre. Si qui que ce soit avait été présent dans le bus vide, ils auraient vu un Fiddleford avec un air confus et un Ford qui bouillonnait de colère.

Parce que bien sûr qu’il était furieux. Stan s’était pavané en centre-ville, à montrer son visage à tout le monde dans la ville de _Ford_ et le monde de _Ford_ , et à s’attirer des problèmes avec une _foutue organisation criminelle ?_

A l’instant où le bus s’arrêta devant Backupsmore, Ford n’attendit pas une seule seconde et bondit sur ses pieds, son sac à la main. Il fila vers sa résidence, Fiddleford sur ses talons. Il n’était pas encore arrivé dans le hall, après cinq-cents mètres de marche rapide, que McGucket le rattrapait et posait une main sur son épaule avant qu’il s’élance dans les escaliers.

« Ford, attends. »

« Attends quoi ? Quoi ! Voilà, j’ai un frère. Tu le sais. Et tu sais qu’il se balade et cause des problèmes et qu’il est— »

« Ford, tu aurais pu me le dire. »

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j’aurais dû ? »

Fiddleford resserra sa prise sur l’épaule de Ford avec une fermeté d’acier quand celui-ci fit mine de filer dans les escaliers « Tu peux pas sérieusement m’dire «  _j’ai l’droit de mettre mon nez dans tes affaires »_ le matin même, pour refuser me parler des tiennes maintenant, Ford. »

La pression sur son épaule s’affaiblit et Ford se calma. Il monta finalement les escaliers, lentement, en battant chaque marche d’un pas résolu. Fiddleford suivit. « Alors ce frère… son nom c’est… »

« Stanley. Enfin, Stan. »

Fiddleford haussa les sourcils, un éclair de compréhension passa sur ses traits. « Je vois. Stanley et Stanford. Deux Stans. »

« Non. Un Stan, et un Ford. Deux personnes. _Deux personnes différentes._ Deux personnes avec des buts différents, et des idées et des envies, parce que j’en avais et il n’en avait _aucune_. Et seulement un de nous deux est un emmerdeur. »

« J’imagine que tu parles de lui, hein ? Parce que j’suis pas certain. » Ford se retourna et fit face au sourire moqueur de Fiddleford. Ils approchaient du couloir menant à leur chambre.

« Oui, je parle de lui. Et tu veux savoir _pourquoi,_ Fiddleford ? _Pourquoi_ je veux pas parler de mon frère, ou avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui depuis que je suis dans cette fosse à merde d’école ? »

« J’ai dans l’idée que tu m’le dira quoi qu’il arrive, donc vas-y. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis pas sensé être _ici._ Je suis sensé être en Californie, avec une bourse d’étude dans l’école de mes rêves, loin d’Erickson, ou de Crampelter, ou de ma famille, ou mon bon à rien de frère, ou des matches de boxes clandestins, ou— »

« Ou moi ? »

Le ton froid de Fiddledord gela la colère de Ford et figea les mots dans sa gorge. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se retournant plutôt pour filer dans le couloir alors que ses yeux s’embuaient. « Non. Pas toi. C’est… Urh, laisse tomber, d’accord ? »

Fiddleford haussa les épaules et continua à le suivre, les mains dans les poches. Ford batailla avec ses clés alors que ses mains tremblaient. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et poussa —

La porte s’arrêta, coincée par un paquet en carton qui avait été jeté à l’intérieur. Ford fit un pas dans la pièce et jeta un œil de l’autre côté de la porte, du plafond jusqu’au colis au sol, avec une attention digne de ses tendances paranoïaques.

Le paquet était de petite taille et tout simple, le nom de Fiddleford y était écrit sur l’avant, en petites lettres penchées.

Ford le poussa du pied hors de son chemin et le désigna vaguement en entrant. Il s’allongea sur son lit comme s’il en avait été séparé pendant plusieurs jours plutôt que quelques heures.

« Un paquet pour toi, » marmonna-t-il en le désignant, alors que Fiddleford s’était déjà jeté dessus pour l’ouvrir.

« Enfin ! Enfin, il est là ! » s’écria Fiddleford qui parsemait des morceaux de carton sur le sol pour soulever un sac contenant au moins trois litres d’un liquide rouge sombre, tout ça avec l’émerveillement digne d’un enfant le jour de Noël. « Me voilà aussi heureux qu’un cochon dans la boue, regarde-moi ça ! »

C’était épais et foncé, pas comme de la peinture, plutôt comme… comme—

« C’est du _sang_? »

Ford bondit et tendit un doigt tremblant.

Fiddleford releva la tête. « Ouais… pourquoi tu d’mandes ? »

« Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_ Tu commande un paquet de sang et tu te demande pourquoi je veux savoir de quoi il en retourne ? »

« Enfin, encore une fois, c’pas tes affaires, Ford. »

« Pas mes affaires ? Tu fais rentrer un sac de, » il baissa la voix et souffla un murmure paniqué «  _Sang_ — dans notre chambre et tu crois que c’est pas mes affaires ? »

« J’en ai juste besoin pour— »

« Des choses ? _Des choses ?_ Quels genres de _choses_ nécessitent du sang ? »

« Tu saurais ces choses là si tu rejoignais la bande ! »

« Je vais pas rejoindre ta stupide bande ! Je vais pas répandre du _vrai sang_ sur une statue ou je sais pas quoi parce que _tu_ as des problèmes avec l’autorité ! Est-ce que— Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c’est du sang _humain_  !? »

Fiddleford se releva « C’est juste du sang de vache. Relax, mec. » En deux pas, il fut devant le frigo et rangea le sang dans le bac à légumes.

« Oh mon Dieu. _Oh mon DIEU._ Tu es en train de me dire ‘ _Relax’_ et tu mets du sang dans— _Oh mon Dieu._  »

« Tu nous as dit qu’il fallait qu’on soit sérieux si on voulait faire passer un message sérieux. »

« Ce n’est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Dis pas des trucs que tu penses pas, alors. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu prépares ? Je refuse de me faire renvoyer pour une de tes— tes excentricités ! »

« Excentricités ? Depuis quand t’as un problème avec l’excentrique, Ford ? Tu vénère un type qui était amoureux d’un pigeon. »

« Je te ferais dire que Tesla avait une _relation unique et touchante_ — »

Un coup à la porte figea la scène, Ford et Fiddleford s’immobilisèrent. Un ange passa jusqu’à ce que Ford aille ouvrir, mais la tension résonnait encore dans la pièce, jusque dans les lattes du plancher.

« Bonjour —…Oh. C’est toi, » Ford ne cacha pas son mécontentement et ouvrit la porte pour révéler Vanessa et ses anneaux dans le nez.

« McGucket, c’est pour toi. Un de tes vandales est là, » dit Ford en s’éloignant vers son lit.

McGucket leva les yeux au ciel et s’avançait quand il fût interrompu par un raclement de gorge de Vanessa.

« En fait, je suis là pour toi, Autre Ford. »

Ford se retourna vers elle, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis pas là pour la bande, je suis là pour le doyen. Monsieur Marson veut te voir dans son bureau. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda McGucket d’une voix chantante.     

« Bah, je suis pas certaine, » répondit Vanessa. « Mais si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je dirais que le doyen aimerait bien que ton ami ici présent te dénonce pour la dernière protestation. »

McGucket pouffa. « Ouais, ben ça n’arrivera pas. Ford c’est pas une balance. Pas vrai Ford ? »

Il regarda Ford et son sourire s’évanouit en un instant. Ford regarda le sol et ne répondit rien.

« Pas vrai, Ford ? » insista McGucket, croisant les bras.

Ford regarda l’un puis l’autre et s’adossa contre la porte du placard. « C’est pas comme si j’avais grand-chose à lui dire, McGucket. »

« Ouais, j’sais. Mais tu vas pas lui dire c’que tu _sais_ , pas vrai ? »

Le silence était presque palpable dans la pièce. Ford soupira. « McGucket, je ne vais pas me faire renvoyer pour toi. »

« Je ne vais _pas_ t’faire renvoyer, Ford. »

« J’ai un sac de sang de vache dans mon frigo qui me souffle le contraire, Fiddleford. »

« Pour lequel t’es _pas au courant_ , compris ? »

Vanessa se redressa. « Attends, il est arrivé ? »

« Ouais, » dit Ford, d’un ton chargé d’un faux enthousiasme, « Juste là, dans ma chambre, à attendre d’être trouvé pour que je me fasse virer de la pire université de ce côté du Mississippi. »

« Ford, » commença McGucket « Tu ne vas pas te faire renvoyer— »

« Non, McGucket, _tu_ ne vas pas te faire renvoyer. _Tu_ es le putain de grand Fiddleford McGucket, de la grande West Coast Tech, et le conseil d’établissement a besoin de toi. » Ford soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je suis seulement Stanford Pines. »

McGucket prit le bras de Ford qui sortait. « Ford, tu sais que— »

« Lâche moi, McGucket. Le doyen m’attend. »

Il se débarrassa du contact d’une secousse et sorti. Après un haussement d’épaules peiné de Vanessa, elle le suivit pour l’accompagner au bâtiment administratif, laissant McGucket à attendre, assit sur son lit.

___________________________________________________

La dernière fois que Ford avait été appelé dans le bureau du principal, il n’en connaissait pas la raison.

Il ne se souvenait que du sentiment de malaise alors qu’il quittait la classe en compagnie de Stan sous le regard de leurs camarades. Après tout, ils n’avaient jamais appelé Ford. C’était presque toujours pour Stanley, Stanley le fauteur de trouble, Stanley le vagabond et le vandale, et tout ça ne le touchait plus depuis leurs bêtises de l’école primaire.

Il se sentait presque pareil, sauf que cette fois ci, il y allait seul.

Il frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu un « Entrer » grommelé.

Le bureau était chichement décoré, il ne comportait qu’un diplôme de maitrise sur un mur et une photo de famille sur l’autre. Au milieu de la pièce, devant une fenêtre aux stores fin donnant sur un soleil aveuglant, siégeait un fauteuil, un bureau usé et parsemés de taches ainsi qu’une chaise couverte de velours pour les invités. Le doyen la lui désigna.

« Pines, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Ford s’approcha et fût frappé par l’inconfort de la chaise au moment où il y prit place.

Marson s’approcha de la fenêtre et sourit à Ford. « Comment allez-vous, mon garçon ? »

Cet accueil courtois surpris Ford qui s’éclaircit la gorge. « Vous… vous ne m’avez pas appelé à propos de la protestation du mois dernier, monsieur ? »

« Protestation ? Ah. Vous parlez du spectacle grossier pour lequel l’étudiant responsable payera chèrement je vous l’assure. Non, ce n’est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Mais tant que vous êtes là, s’il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire à ce propos, alors allez y Pines. »

Ford s’agita sur sa chaise. La lumière filtrant par la fenêtre miteuse lui semblait soudain bien plus chaude qu’elle aurait dû l’être et il tira sur les manches de son haut, des pensées se succédèrent dans son esprit comme des diapositives.

( _expulsion_ — _il va bien_ — _dents tordues_ — _Stop_ — _West Coast Tech_ — _il va bien_ — _yeux jaunes_ — _plus les mensonges sont simples, mieux c’est, Six-doigts_ — _Stop_.)

« Non monsieur. Rien. J’étais juste… curieux. »

Le sourire amical de Marson se transforma en une expression mauvaise avant qu’il ne se retourne vers la fenêtre, face à la lumière éblouissante qui filait entre les stores.

« Très bien… vous souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit le mois dernier, M. Pines ? »

Ford s’enfonça dans la chaise et s’efforça de se souvenir, il brossa le velours dru et usé des accoudoirs avec son pouce. « Vous avez dit… de faire attention à mes fréquentations. »

« Oui. C’est ce que j’ai dit. Et j’ai peur que l’école ne vous ait compliqué la tâche à ce niveau. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien, ce doit être plutôt difficile pour vous d’éviter les ennuis alors que vous logez en leur compagnie, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ford prit une seconde pour réfléchir, il s’efforça de contenir sa nervosité avant de répondre, « Vous parlez de McGucket, monsieur ? »

Marson souffla brusquement à l’entente du nom et commença à faire des allers-retours devant la fenêtre, d’un coté puis de l’autre et de l’un et de l’autre, laissant ses mots filer librement.

« Écoutez Pines… c’est un sacré personnage. Je l’admets. Et il est charmeur et bruyant. Mais j’ose espérer que vous êtes assez malin pour ne pas vous faire emporter dans ses manigances. J’entends, nous savons tous qu’il lui manque une case ou deux, et si vous voulez mon avis, ce n’est pas un citoyen modèle. Enfin, il est brillant, mais ce queer ne devrait pas— »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur. Je peux y aller ? » cracha Ford en se levant à moitié jusqu’à ce qu’il croise le regard d’acier de Marson et

( _N’aie pas l’air trop pressé Six-doigts tu vas avoir l’air suspect respire et laisse couler discute un peu et ensuite tu pourras filer aller Six-doigts reste calme tu peux le faire)_

« Restez, je vous prie, Pines. Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler. »

Ford se rassit dans la chaise inconfortable avec un soupir discret. « Oui monsieur ? »

« Vous voyez Pines, il y a des rumeurs dans votre résidence à propos d’un occupant extérieur à l’université. Je me demandais si vous saviez quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. »

« Je — euh… »

_Fait l’idiot Six-doigts tu ne sais pas encore de quoi il parle_

« Vous pourriez me le décrire, monsieur ? »

« Ah, bien sûr. Vous pourriez même le connaitre — c’est un ami de McGucket. Il est facile à remarquer, je vous l’assure. Il s’agit d’un sans papier avec un doigt en moins. Pas du genre discret. »

_Facile à remarquer et pas un étudiant, Six-doigts_ — _Carlos_

Ford en eu le souffle brièvement coupé et il serra les accoudoirs avec une détermination nouvelle.

« Je ne connais personne de ce genre, monsieur. »

Dans le silence qui tomba, Marson s’assit dans son fauteuil et se pencha en avant, détaillant l’expression de Ford tandis que celui-ci s’efforçait de la maintenir le plus neutre et déconcertée possible.

_Tu ne le connais pas tu n’as aucune idée tu ne connais pas Carlos tu ne connais pas Carlos tu ne connais pas Carlos tu ne connais pas Carlos Sourit et hoche la tête Six-doigts contente toi de sourire et hocher la tête ouais c’est un connard de première mais sourit et hoche la tête_

« Bien ! » s’exclama Marson qui se pencha davantage et afficha un sourire carnassier. « Parce que si vous saviez quoi que ce soit, vous viendriez m’en parler, n’est-ce pas ? »

_Sourit et hoche la tête Six-doigts sourit et hoche la tête_

Ford sourit et hocha la tête.

« Magnifique, Pines. Car, comme vous le savez, héberger une personne extérieure sans l’accord de la faculté est passable d’expulsion, pas vrai ? »

Et _voilà_ le mot magique et Ford sentit son souffle se couper et ses poumons se vider, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et ses mains étaient glacées et moites et _pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles aussi froides_ et Carlos ne méritait pas ça, c’était juste un autre type prit dans le tourbillon qu’était la vie de McGucket, une personne si brillante qu’on ne pouvait plus s’en éloigner une fois qu’il vous avait souri, et qui pouvais le blâmer de bien l’aimer et— _Stop._

« Oui monsieur. Je sais. » articula finalement Ford en regardant la mine de Marson passer à plusieurs reprises de la satisfaction au dégout.

« Avant que vous partiez, Pines, êtes vous par hasard allé en ville le mois dernier ? »

_Répond honnêtement si tu peux Six-doigts, mais n’en dit pas plus qu’il n’ait besoin de savoir._

« Seulement aujourd’hui monsieur. Pas avant. Avec les examens qui arrivent, j’étudiais dans ma chambre et, enfin, vous savez, je, hum— » _c’est bon Six-doigts, arrête de parler_

Ford ravala le trop plein de mots.

« Pas ces dernières semaines, Pines ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Marson se leva à nouveau et contourna son bureau, s’approchant de la chaise en velours.

« Voyez-vous, Pines, je vous demande ça car j’aurais juré vous avoir vu la semaine dernière— »

_Stant Stan Stan Il ruine déjà ma nouvelle vie **Stan**_

« —et de ce que j’ai pu voir, vous étiez entouré d’individus peu recommandables. »

Ford opina et soutint le regard de Marson. « Je peux vous assurer que ce n’était pas moi, monsieur. » dit-il franchement.

Marson s’arrêta sur la droite de Ford et opina à son tour. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment que c’était vous, mais je n’étais pas assez près pour être certain. Je sais juste que ça aurait été une honte si ça avait été le cas. »

Ford regarda ses chaussures. « Pourquoi ça, monsieur ? »

« Eh bien, disons juste que cet individu…hum… se montrait assez indécent en compagnie d’un autre homme. Et en plein jour, qui plus est. C’était assez gênant. On pourrait penser que ce genre de comportement… enfin, je crois pouvoir m’expriment librement devant vous, ça devrait être passible de peine de mort, je dirais. Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Je ne suis qu’un homme, Pines, un homme de logique et un homme de bonne foi. Et même sans parler de foi, vu que vous et votre famille… enfin, vous voyez… Je suis sur qu’il en va de même. Je m’efforce de ne pas juger, mais certaines choses, enfin, ne devraient pas avoir lieu. »

_Tu ne peux pas le laisser dire ces choses-là sur notre famille Six-doigts bon sang c’est juste ce que nous sommes Six-doigts et tu devrais le cogner maintenant Six-doigts et continuer et continuer et continuer et continuer et_

Ford déglutit à nouveau et hocha la tête sûrement contre sa volonté, parce que comment était-il sensé être d’accord avec tout ça sans l’être comment était il sensé réagir parce que ouais Stan Stan _Stan_ était un vrai emmerdeur et il ne voulait pas qu’il soit là mais comment pouvait il avoir cette conversation et

« Comme ce McGucket. Ne vous rapprochez pas trop de lui, Pines. Pas alors que vous devez vous concentrer sur vos études. Pas vrai ? Il est aussi queer qu’une pièce de trois dollars, et il ne vaut pas le risque de se faire renvoyer de l’école. »

Ford était incapable d’émettre le moindre son, il ne parvenait à répondre qu’en hochant la tête. Et même en esprit, il ne répondait « oui » à aucune des questions de Marson, seulement aux questions dans sa tête de _Tu veux t’en aller ?_ Et _Est-ce que Stan va bien ?_ Et _Marson n’a aucunement le droit de dire des choses pareilles, pas vrai ?_ Et _Est-ce que McGucket vaut le risque de se faire renvoyer de Backupsmore ?_ Et _Et Stan ?_ Et un soupçon de _Peut être que p’pa n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’il était queer mais Ford savait, Ford avait toujours su, et il aurait dû être présent pour Stan, pas vrai ?_ Et _Il aurait dû être là pour s’assurer que Stan allait bien et il n’y était pas, et aussi qu’il comprenait et qu’il savait ce qu’il endurait mais il avait juste fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, pas vrai ?_

« C’est vrai. » répondit finalement Ford en se levant sans vraiment y penser, déjà prêt à filer vers la sortie.

Marson opina et serra la main de Ford. « Vous êtes un brave garçon, Ford, surtout en considérant votre famille et leur genre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par—  » _tu sais ce qu’il veut dire Six-doigts, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre_ « —bref, il faut que j’y aille, monsieur. J’ai… euh…des révisions qui m’attendent. »

Avant même que Marson n’ai le temps de lui dire au revoir, Ford avait quitté la pièce, fusé devant une Vanessa ahurie et filait déjà dans le couloir, et il continua et continua et continua en direction de sa chambre.

___________________________________________________

La porte craquelée claqua derrière Ford qui vint se planter devant le lit de McGucket, il rebondit sur ses talons avec une énergie qu’il ne se connaissait pas tandis que son colocataire relevait la tête avec une mine abattue.

« Alors. » McGucket le regarda. « Tu as… tu leur a dit ce qu’ils voulaient savoir ? »

Ford secoua la tête et s’assit sur son propre lit. « Non Fidds. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais pas une balance. En fait, » ajouta-t-il en regardant McGucket droit dans les yeux, « Je pense que je veux rejoindre la bande. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: C'était le chapitre le plus difficile et pénible à traduire, un vrai calvaire. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !


	6. Élever Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Harmo pour ses conseils et Super-Koala pour la bêta-lecture.

Lors du trajet en bus, McGucket expliqua que lorsque la bande ne se réunissait _pas_ dans sa chambre avec un étalage d’entrée par effraction, ils se rencontraient dans la cave servant de réserve du centre de loisir du quartier, dont le propriétaire devait une faveur à McGucket et les laissait mener leurs activités quand ils voulaient, sans payer.

Pendant tout le voyage, McGucket fit de son mieux pour assurer à Ford que _tout ira bien, j’veux dire, ouais ils t’aiment pas, et p’t’être que t’es parfois un peu pénible et qu’ils sont un peu furieux, d’accord **vraiment** un peu furieux, mais hé, c’est la vie pas vrai Ford ? Enfin, te méprends pas, ils te détestent, **surtout Chad** , mais ils changeront d’avis, hein ? Hein ? Et même si c’est pas l’cas, enfin, de qui j’me moque, ça sera probablement pas l’cas,_ et cætera, tandis que sa jambe s’agitait nerveusement de haut en bas, même après qu’ils soient descendu du bus dans le centre-ville.

Le centre de loisir était aussi discret et sans prétention qu’on pouvait s’y attendre. Ford aurait presque trouvé l’endroit sympathique et normal si le propriétaire n’avait pas instantanément accueilli McGucket avec un message codé transmit en frappant sur son propre corps comme s’il s’agissait d’un instrument de percussion (auquel Fiddleford répondit de la même manière, accompagné d’un claquement de langue), et ce, tout en dardant Ford d’un regard mauvais.

Ils descendirent un escalier faiblement éclairé et Ford eu brièvement le sentiment qu’il allait se faire voler ses deux reins, jusqu’au moment où Fiddleford ouvrit nonchalamment la porte (comme s’il n’avait pas manqué de peu une crise de panique sur le trajet), en s’exclamant « Hé la bande ! DevinezQuoiFordNousRejoinsC’estPasGénialContentQueVousSoyezD’accord,Cool! »

La cave, environ de la taille de leur chambre d’étudiant, était éclairée par la lumière basse de trois (3) lampes de bureau, orange et tamisées. Cependant, contrairement au chaos de linge sale et aux tours de livres de physique (à rendre en retard à la bibliothèque) auquel Ford était habitué, l’espace était ici occupé par des engins électroniques bourdonnant et des boulettes de papier couvertes de plans pour des _choses_ en tous genres.

Jaugeant ce qui l’attendait, Ford fit un décompte rapide :

  * Deux (2) plantes en pots sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux variétés de menthes (respectivement _Mentha piperita_ et _Mentha spicata,_ nota-t-il mentalement dans un souci du détail) qui avaient l’air en bonne santé, si ce n’était pour les taches brunes signes de présence de sel dans leur substrat, mais il digressait  

  * Une (1) femme pieds nus, qui chantonnait assise sur le sol dans un coin, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et lisses qui contenaient trois (3) brindilles et une infinité de brins d’herbes (et du fond de sa mémoire, Ford se souvint qu’elle s’appelait Sarah, et il se souvint qu’à chaque fois qu’il la voyait sur le campus, elle se déplacait comme s’il y avait de la musique, et puis une fois, elle s’était assise sur son lit et il avait ressenti comme un vertige)  

  * Trois (3) bureaux, _précédemment remarqué,_ nota-t-il, chacun paré d’une lampe tamisée, et chacun couvert de papiers et croulant sous des engins divers, des déclencheurs en tout genre, des cartes mères et du fil de cuivre ( _tous à compter et répertorier en sous-catégories plus tard, avec plus de détail,_ nota-t-il à nouveau)  

  * Deux (2) livres de blagues sur le bureau le plus proche, ce qui était déjà deux de trop pour Ford et il refusa d’en savoir davantage sur leur contenu, mais leur existence fut annotée et sa méfiance grandit en conséquence  

  * Un (1) jeune homme hispanique silencieux dont les cheveux, un peu trop long d’après les standards d’hygiène personnelle de Ford, commençaient à friser ; mais il avait tout de même l’air en meilleure forme et son sourire était un peu moins timide depuis la dernière fois que Ford l’avait vu. Il était assis dans un coin, sur un (1) tapis en caoutchouc franchement _dégoutant_ (et l’espace d’un instant, Ford cessa de compter et le salua d’un hochement de tête, et il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir profondément soulagé lorsque Carlos le lui renvoya, un sentiment comme de _l’acceptation et de la compréhension et même d’affinité_ commençait à naitre, il retourna à son inventaire)  

  * Une (1) femme dans une colère indescriptible était adossée au mur, avec des sourcils noirs (l’un (1) haussé et arqué) et six (6) piercings dans ses narines dont un (1) de plus au septum pour la postérité, encore récent et rougit, (et Ford nota intérieurement qu’elle s’appelait Vanessa et qu’elle lui en voulait probablement, car elle lui lança un regard noir de derrière ses cheveux foncés et ondulés, à l’instant où il entra)  

  * Deux (2) engins tubiformes aux allures de canons dans un coin, chacun équipé d’un dispositif qui ressemblait fortement à la détente d’un pistolet soudé près de l’extrémité la plus fine, et ces engins hurlaient _choses_ plus fort que tout le reste dans la pièce  

  * Un (1) jeune homme grand et énergique qui faisait la tête, adossé à un mur, ses cheveux tressés terminés en une queue de cheval blond-cendré, et Ford l’annota amèrement et scientifiquement comme _Chadus ignoramus,_ en ajoutant avec une certaine inspiration que cette créature discrète ne connaissait probablement pas ses tables de multiplications au-delà de 12, et qu’il avait commencé à avancer vers la porte—



« McGucket, qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui ? » demanda Chad, et Ford ne pût empêcher un rictus de lui tordre le visage alors qu’il se mettait sur la défensive. Les trois autres se levèrent et se regroupèrent au centre de la pièce, prudents et soupçonneux, à l’exception de Sarah, qui rayonnait, souriait et ne s’arrêtait jamais de chantonner—

« Ben les gars, » dit Fiddleford en s’adressant à toute la pièce, « Ford va rejoindre la bande. Il a été décidé que— »

« Décidé ? Par _qui ?_  » Chad regarda les sourcils qui se haussaient dans la pièce. Les autres ne dirent rien, mais un sentiment de malaise général se répartit dans l’air. Ford se retrouva donc forcé de constater que ce n’était surement pas l’arrivée en fanfare qu’il avait ~~anticipée~~ espérée et il s’efforça de se rappeler des détails de leurs dernières rencontres et— « Est-ce que l’un d’entre nous a donné son accord ? »

« Ça a été décidé par Ford et moi, Chad, » répondit McGucket d’un ton au bord de la provocation (et une pointe d’instinct protecteur que Ford n’aimait pas du tout. Non monsieur, il était hors de question qu’il reste planté là à laisser Fiddleford _essayer de **convaincre**_ ce groupe qu’il serait un atout— _merde_ , ils seraient même **chanceux** de l’avoir dans la bande)

« Écoutes, _Chad_ , » commença Ford sans même cacher le mépris dans sa voix, parce que pourquoi s’embêter à ce stade, « Je veux aider la cause et— »

« Oh je t’en prie, _épargne-moi_ tes salades _._ On sait _tous_ que tu ne veux pas être ici. Admets-le, tu ne nous aime pas, et c’est est certain que tu ne m’aime pas _moi,_ et—»

« Tu as raison. » Ford poussa doucement McGucket de côté et fit un pas vers Chad en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je ne t’aime pas. »

Un « ooooooooooh » grave fusa du coté de Sarah et Ford jura avoir entendu un ricanement de la part de Carlos, mais c’était plus probablement un coup de son imagination débordante, car ce garçon était tout le temps maussade.

(mais les interrogations s’envolèrent avant qu’il n’ait le temps de faire une remarque parce que Chad s’était avancé et avait vivement **repoussé** Ford du plat de la main et ce dernier serrait déjà les poings et plus rien ne pouvait l’empêcher de mettre Chad à terre, vraiment, c’était simplement une de ces choses destinées à arriver, pensa-t-il, c’était inévitable, pensa-t-il, et)

McGucket se jeta entre eux et les éloigna avant que quoi que ce soit n’émerge ne leur confrontation et s’empressa d’ajouter, le souffle court « Ford voulait pas dire ça, pas vrai Ford ? »

« Si. »

«  _Non, c’est faux._  » gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Il continuait de les maintenir à distance, les bras tendus.

« Si, McGucket, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu te souviens quand il a déboulé en pleine réunion l’autre fois ? » Chad s’appuya contre la main de McGucket, se penchant en avant autant qu’il le pouvait. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la bande restait en retrait avec des expressions fatiguées voire carrément las, comprenant son lot de soupirs, de roulement d’yeux et de _qu’est-ce que tu veux y faire, hein ?_

« Tu veux parler de la réunion que vous aviez dans ma chambre _sans que je le sache ?_  » cracha Ford qui s’avança à son tour jusqu’à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, laissant McGucket au milieu, prit en sandwich entre deux montagnes débordant de masculinité toxique, « Ouais, _il s’avère_ que je m’en souviens. »

« C’était la chambre de McGucket en premier ! Et toi t’es arrivé en te moquant de tout ce pour quoi on se bat ! Tu penses que notre cause est stupide ! »

« Non, j’ai jamais dit ça ! J’ai dit que vos _méthodes_ étaient stupides et maintenant c’est _toi_ que j’appelle stupide, Chad, donc tu peux— »

McGucket joua des épaules et repoussa les deux garçons loin de l’un de l’autre de chaque côté de la pièce, accompagnant son geste d’un ordre digne d’un vendeur à la criée : « ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Le silence resonna tandis que Chad renâclait et Ford levait les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde se retrouva alors au cœur de résidus pitoyables d’un combat qui promettait d’être long, mais qui était désormais réduit à une fin décevante.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter d’vous comporter comme des enfants pendant trois foutues _secondes_ — » le regard de McGucket darda une fois de plus sur les rangs de sa bande, s’arrêtant finalement sur Chad avant d’ajouter « —Vous pourrez constater que Ford peut vraiment nous aider ! »

Chad leva les bras avec un mouvement d’humeur « Et c _omment_? On est sensés se faire discrets, tu te souviens ? Jusqu’à ce que l’administration nous laisse manifester ? Comment on est censés faire ça avec l’Étrangleur dans notre bande ? C’est _l’exact opposé de la discrétion !_  »

Fiddleford eut un hoquet et un lourd silence sembla figer la pièce, tous les regards étaient posés sur Ford et au travers de la confusion et des ( _yeux, ces yeux qui fixent_ ) celui-ci mit instinctivement ses mains dans son dos avant de demander, « L’Étrangleur ? »

Les yeux s’agrandirent, Carlos eut une grimace de regret, Vanessa détourna le regard pendant une fraction de seconde et même Vanessa s’arrêta de sourire ; mais Chad eut un bref éclat de rire et se claqua le front. « Oh putain, Guck, tu ne lui as _pas dit_? »

« Pas dit quoi ? » demanda Ford sur un ton bien plus blessé qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il regarda McGucket qui avait l’air rongé par la culpabilité, ce dernier lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« J’trouvais pas ça important d’t’en parler. »

« Me parler de quoi ? Fidds ? » et quand Fiddleford regarda le sol en laissant retomber ses bras, Ford se tourna tour à tour vers les membres de la bande, mais le seul qui voulait bien soutenir son regard était Chad, hostile et souriant en coin.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que les gens t’évitaient à l’école à cause de tes doigts bizarres ? »

Ford baissa les yeux vers ses doigts et les agita, le _Oui_ qu’il n’osait pas dire comme suspendu dans les airs. Honnêtement, c’était la raison pour laquelle _tout le monde_ l’avait toujours évité, des professeurs à l’école primaire en passant par ses voisins à la synagogue jusqu’à la famille étendue et les passants sur le campus, il s’agissait toujours de ses monstrueuses mains avec-deux-doigt-de-trop et il songea brièvement à des livres de blagues et aux plages et _monstre à six doigts_ avant de relever la tête.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh _franchement_ , » siffla Chad d’un air bien trop content de lui. « C’est Backupsmore— le cœur de la bizarrerie ! Et alors quoi, t’as six doigts ? Je suis presque sûr qu’il y a un rat sous le campus avec _au moins_ huit têtes ! Tout le monde s’en fout de tes doigts, Ford. Ce qui préoccupe les gens, c’est le fait que t’es un fou furieux qui se castagne avec Erickson et qui _éclabousse du putain d’acide_ au visage des gens ! »

« J-je, euh… » Ford sembla se dégonfler et son assurance disparue, laissant derrière elle une sensation nauséeuse qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la honte (mais pas à du regret, parce qu’honnêtement, qui pouvait regretter cet incident à l’acide, _cet enfoiré mérite son sort Six-doigts_ ), plutôt comme la réalisation que, pour une fois, ses mains n’étaient pas à l’origine de l’agressivité, c’était juste _lui_ ~~c’était toujours juste _lui._~~

« Alors quand des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur un fameux étrangleur à six doigts venu des bas-fonds de New Jersey, la moitié des étudiants se disent seulement « Hé, c’est la routine à Backupsmore, ils laissent entrer des criminels, comme d’habitude, » » et Ford n’eut pas besoin de dire à Chad de se taire, parce que Sarah lui attrapa le bras et le tira en arrière tout en secouant la tête. Puis dans le long silence qui suivit, l’énergie de Chad sembla se dissiper à son tour.

« Mais on n’y croit pas, Autre Ford. On est, genre, à 90% sûr que tu n’es pas un meurtrier, » dit Sarah avec un sourire discret mais sincère, et Ford se sentait toujours mal, mais au moins trouva-t-il la force de regarder McGucket dans les yeux, alors que ce dernier fixait toujours le sol.

« Si ça peut aider, j’ai dit à tout le monde d’arrêter ces conneries d’Étrangleur. » marmonna McGucket avant de relever la tête et le regarder tristement. Sa culpabilité était encore bien présente, mais Ford ne trouva même pas l’énergie de se mettre en colère. Que pouvait il y faire si les gens pensaient qu’il était un monstre, _Dieu savait qu’il l’avait pensé lui-même_.

Et il s’efforça de faire taire la voix qui disait _Mais ce n’est pas le même genre de monstre, Six-doigts_ pour regarder Chad qui semblait de moins en moins content de lui.

« Écoute Ford, » commença Chad en se débattant hors des bras de Sarah. Son contentement s’était évanoui et il semblait lui aussi un peu coupable, mais pas beaucoup. « Je sais que c’est dur à entendre, mais— »

« Non, Chad, je suis content que tu me l’ai dit, » le ton mal assuré de sa propre voix surpris Ford. « Je préfère l’apprendre maintenant que plus tard, et personne ne voulait me le dire, donc…voilà…ça va, » termina-t-il sans conviction avant qu’il ne se rappelle pourquoi quelqu’un avait eu _besoin_ de le lui dire. Et il regarda Chad droit dans les yeux et retrouva son assurance. « Mais pour revenir sur ce que je disais. Je _veux_ rejoindre la bande et voir comment je peux aider. Si vous voulez rester discret alors, je vais être franc, je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas que je vous ai rejoint. Le doyen m’a déjà dans sa ligne de mire et il vaut mieux que j’évite de faire des vagues… »

Carlos s’avança alors et dit d’une petite voix, « S’il faut voter, alors je suis d’accord. »

Il se tourna vers les autres, et Vanessa leva la main.

« J’imagine que Sarah est d’accord— » Sarah hocha vigoureusement la tête en se balançant d’avant en arrière sur ses talons « —alors j’imagine que c’est oui pour moi. » C’était la première fois que Ford l’entendait parler depuis qu’il était entré dans la pièce et il jura entendre encore une pointe de méfiance dans sa voix, mais il supposa que c’était simplement la façon dont Vanessa parlait.

Et Chad n’ajouta rien, car il était à un (1) contre cinq (5), alors il fit quelques pas et s’assit sur un tapis en caoutchouc dégoutant.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, mais Chad dût avoir un sursaut d’énergie car il riposta, « Pardon de t’avoir bousculé Autre Ford, mais entre nous, qui peux me blâmer ? Enfin, tu n’as pas vraiment l’étoffe qui faut pour faire partie de la bande. »

McGucket bafouilla et planta ses poings sur ses hanches, « Nom de Dieu mais de quoi tu parles ? Ford a tout c’qu’il faut ! »

« Oh ouais ! Regarde donc ce pull moutarde sans manche. C’est un _homme sauvage_  ! »

Ford n’allait pas s’abaisser à s’offenser pour si peu, mais il ne passa pas loin. « Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Écoute Ford, je suis sûr que t’es intelligent ou je sais pas quoi, mais les filles ne veulent pas de types en pull moutarde. Elles préfèrent les gars en cuir qui jouent de la guitare et— »

« Je – euh – je sais jouer du piano ! »

Chad leva les yeux au ciel, « Ouais… c’est pas un instrument sexy. »

« Aller chut, » pouffa McGucket. « Le piano c’est un instrument sexy. »

Même Ford, dans toute son insouciance, repéra le mensonge. « Non, pas vraiment. » admit-il.

« Ça m’apprendra à t’défendre. Tu sais pas accepter un compliment ? »

Chad se releva. « N’empêche que t’aurai dû nous en parler avant, Fidds. On peut pas faire rentrer n’importe quel gars juste parce qu’il sait compter. Notre travail est important ! »

« Vous avez collé des godemichets sur un mur, Chad » marmonna Ford, et tout le monde souffla, renifla et ignora sa réflexion.

Chad donna l’impression de vouloir reprendre leur conflit, mais quelque chose l’interrompit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oh… ça me fait penser. » il passa joyeusement devant Ford et ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau le plus près de l’entrée. Il se retourna vers le groupe en tenant quelque chose camouflé dans un carré de velours. « C’est l’heure de l’initiation. »

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se redressa, Ford se tourna à temps pour voir Fiddleford esquisser un sourire espiègle. Cela l’inquiéta plus qu’autre chose.

« L’initiation ? » articula Ford qui recula d’un pas, la voix tremblante.

« Et ouais, Autre Ford, » répondit Chad. « Pour être l’un des nôtres, il faut porter le fardeau qui va avec. Les nouveaux ont un devoir de babysitting. »

« Babysitting ? »

« Tout juste, Jersey, » dit Fiddleford qui tremblait à force de se retenir de rire. Il prit le paquet des bras de Chad. « Il faut que tu t’occupes de Greg. »

Sarah et Vanessa serrèrent les poings et se mirent à chanter alors que Fiddleford avançait vers Ford. « Greg. _Greg. Greg. Greg. **Greg**_ … »

« Greg ? » demanda Ford. « Vous m’avez perdu. »

« Ainsi nommé d’après l’homme sage vivant dans la rue, » dit gravement Sarah alors que les chants de Vanessa resonnaient. « Greg soit béni, Greg est pur. »

« Et maint’nant il est sous _ta_ responsabilité. C’est normal, Ford, » dit McGucket alors qu’il s’arrêtait devant lui et tendait le paquet pour qu’il le prenne, « N’aie pas peur. On s’est tous occupés de Greg. Carlos en dernier. »

« J’ai été honoré d’avoir cette responsabilité, » ajouta Carlos depuis son coin, avec une mine bien trop sérieuse et un hochement de tête solennel.

Les filles continuèrent à chanter en fond tandis que Ford prenait l’objet, composé de plus de tissus que d’autre chose, et commençait à déplier le velours. Il commençait à sentir la forme de Greg, _quoi que ce soit, c’est long, et… en forme de concombre ? C’est définitivement dur et…et… **Oh mon Dieu**_

Ford tira sur le dernier pan de tissus et révéla un godemichet veineux, couleur chair, avec un smiley souriant dessiné au marqueur indélébile.

Il bondit de surprise et de dégout et manqua de faire tomber le godemichet. Il fut instantanément encerclé par tous les membres de la bande qui tendirent les bras.

« Attention ! » cria Fiddleford dans un de ses rare moments de peur et de colère.

« Je-je suis désolé ? » cria Ford avant de se sentir idiot une fois qu’il avait assuré sa prise sur l’objet et réalisé dans quelle situation il se trouvait. « Attends. Non, je suis pas désolé ! C’est quoi ça ? Je babysitte un-un- ? »

« Tu babysitte Greg. » répondit Vanessa avec un regard glacial qui semblait le mettre au défi de dire quoi que ce soit, d’oser relever le ridicule de la situation et de dire que _c’est un gode en plastique les gars, franchement._

« D’accooooord…je…euh…du coup, comment est-ce qu’on babysitte…Greg ? »

« Bah Jersey, » commença un McGucket joyeux et un peu hystérique, « En premier lieu, il faut jamais qu’il touche le sol et il doit être nettoyé tous les jours, surtout s’il est utilisé— »

« Non pas que qui que ce soit veuille _utiliser_ Greg ! » coupa Chad, scandalisé. « Il fait partie de la famille ! »

« Et tu dois tout l’temps le garder sur toi ! Il est collant et il a b’soin d’affection, » dit McGucket d’un ton grave et sans appel.

« Tu ne t’attends pas sérieusement à ce que je traine cette chose avec moi à l’école— » commença Ford avant d’être interrompu par Sarah qui se jeta en avant, s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et pointa un doigt sur son torse.

« On a dit _il est collant et il a besoin d’affection._ Compris ? » son ton était chargé d’une agressivité habituellement réservée aux lionnes qui protègent leurs petits. Ford déglutit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Elle sembla satisfaite et opina également, son sourire contagieux revint instantanément et elle se retourna. Ses cheveux et les brindilles qui y étaient logés frappèrent Ford dans le mouvement.

« Alors… » il regarda le godemichet et se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir s’occuper de lui — _ÇA, on dit ÇA pas LUI, ne commence pas toi non plus_ — « Je dois m’occuper de…Greg… pendant combien de temps ? »

« Bah, c’est une semaine d’habitude, » commença McGucket—

« Mais ça fait au moins un an qu’il est pas sorti, alors je suis d’avis qu’on laisse le petit gars voir le monde pendant deux semaines, » ajouta Chad avec un sourire suffisant le plus détestable que Ford ai jamais vu.

« C’est ridicule ! »

« C’est le prix à payer pour nous rejoindre, » lança malicieusement Vanessa, et son regard mauvais semblait s’être adoucit. Elle sourit même lorsqu’il l’a regarda d’un air hébété. « On l’a tous fait. Maintenant c’est ton tour. »

« Mais…mais je… »

« Alors c’est entendu ! » dit résolument McGucket en hochant la tête alors qu’il guidait Ford jusqu’à une chaise en bois comme pour lui permettre de reposer son dos comme s’il tenait un bébé.

« Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Greg, je te tuerais dans ton sommeil, » annonça sombrement Carlos depuis son coin. Ford ne pu s’empêcher de le croire sur parole et il tint Greg contre lui et le tapota doucement et maladroitement. _Pat pat._

« Bravo au nouveau papa, » ajouta Sarah qui semblait au bord des larmes tout en lui serrant la main. « Il a tes yeux, je le jure. »

« Ouais. Génial. » Ford envisagea de jeter Greg par terre, mais avec sa chance, il aurait rebondi sur le béton pour lui revenir dans le nez. Alors il continua de le tapoter gauchement en se demandant quels mauvais choix de vie l’avaient amené à devenir le parent adoptif d’un phallus en plastique.

« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, » ajouta Chad sur un ton sirupeux, juste avant qu’un éclat malicieux ne brille dans son regard. « Et heureusement d’ailleurs, parce que beaucoup de gens vont vous voir ce soir. »

Ford et Fiddleford se redressèrent, ils se regardèrent d’abord avant que Fiddleford ne disperse la confusion.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ce soir ? »

« Haaaan, me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié, Guck, » dit Vanessa en lui donnant un gentil coup de coude. « La fête chez Dawn ? On en a parlé y a des semaines ! »

Ford se tendit à l’entente de _fête_. Il n’était pas vraiment fête, après tout il n’était pas le Pines taillé pour celles-ci et il n’allait pas les aimer maintenant. Avant même qu’il ne puisse protester, Fiddleford secouait déjà la tête.

« Y a pas de fête ce soir. C’est pas avant le… »

« Le 26 ? C’est ce soir ! » dit joyeusement Sarah en dansant et tournant autour d’eux.

Ce fût au tour de Fiddleford de s’effondrer sur une chaise de bureau et de se prendre la tête dans les mains. L’une de ses jambes se mit à tressauter à un rythme alarmant et Ford en aurait été impressionné s’il n’avait pas frôler le mal de tête à essayer de les compter. La gravité de la situation le frappa subitement et Ford secoua également la tête.

« Attendez, » dit-il, « vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que j’aille à une fête avec un gode sur moi ? »

Chad leva les yeux au ciel. « On a dit _tout le temps_ , non ? »

« Des gens pourraient le voir ! » _C’est un objet,_ lui rappela une partie de son esprit qui se faisait néanmoins de moins en moins bruyante à chaque seconde.

« Pas si tu le garde quelque part de discret, » répondit Chad avec un clin d’œil qui fit pâlir Ford. Sarah ajouta en dansant, « Oui ! Comme un sac, ou une douce poche bien chaude ! Une pochi-pocha, pochette ! »

Cela rassura à peine Ford et Fiddleford n’avait pas l’air mieux.

« Écoutez les gars, » dit-il. « J’sais que j’avais dit oui, mais j’crois pas que j’pourrais venir ce soir. C’est-à-dire que j’ai un contrôle d’histoire demain. »

Ford bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, « Attends, j’ai aussi ce cours là — on a un contrôle d’histoire demain ?! »

« Je — euh…hum… » commença Fiddleford alors que Vanessa avait un mouvement d’humeur.

« Non Ford. Guck essaye seulement de se défiler. Guck, tu sais bien qu’il faut que tu sois là pour qu’on puisse tirer quoi que ce soit de Dawn. »

« Franchement les gars, » geignit Fiddleford, « On a des trucs à dénoncer et des trucs à faire. On a pas l’temps pour des _fêtes._  » Ford eu l’impression étrange que ce dernier mot était davantage chargé de peur que de mépris.

« J’croyais que tout l’intérêt de manifester c’était qu’on avait pas besoin de devenir des martyrs pour une cause, » marmonna Chad.

« Rater une fête fait pas d’nous des martyrs, Chad. Vous pouvez bien survivre sans une nuit de débauche pour mieux vous concentrer sur c’qui est vraiment important. »

« Mais il faut que tu négocie avec Dawn, ou justement on pourra rien faire d’important. On en a déjà parlé, Fiddleford, » renvoya Vanessa d’un ton irrité.

« C’est qui Dawn ? » demanda Ford qui estimait que c’était une bonne occasion d’intervenir avec tout son fardeau de questions.

« C’est la présidente du business club. » expliqua Carlos depuis son coin. « Tous les achats pour nos manifestations passent par elle en premier. Si tu as besoin d’un deal pour des achats en gros, c’est la personne qu’il te faut. »  

« Et par ‘achats’, tu veux dire… » questionna Ford.

« Quoi, tu croyais qu’un tas de deuxièmes années pouvaient se payer 398 godemichets et assez de colle de qualité industrielle pour les fixer au mur ? On est passionnés, mais pas riches », dit Vanessa.

« Alors…vous vous arrangez avec Dawn, et elle organise une vente en gros avec un… fabriquant de godemichet local ? Comment est-ce qu’elle en connait un ? »

« Elle connait tout le monde, » dit simplement Carlos comme si la réponse se suffisait à elle-même. « Mais pour avoir une affaire avec Dawn, il faut qu’elle te doive une faveur, et le seul ici à qui elle doit quoi que ce soit, c’est Fiddleford. Il a réparé sa voiture deux-trois fois l’année dernières. »

« Alors il doit aller à cette fête… attends, qu’est-ce qui va pas avec la fête ? »

« Y a rien qui va pas avec _cette_ fête spécifiquement, » dit Vanessa en coulant un regard plein d’empathie vers Fiddleford. « Fiddleford est simplement… pas un fan des réunions sociales. »

« Mais il… il mène tout le temps des manifestations devant pleins de gens. »

« Les manifestations sont planifiées, » souffla un Fiddleford à l’air maladif et tendu, « Chaque mot, chaque pas — j’sais toujours ce que j’vais dire et comment le dire. Mais les fêtes et ces trucs là… j’sais pas Ford, c’est pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Mais il ira bien, » répondit nonchalamment Chad. « Quelques gorgées de courage liquide et je te jure qu’il ira bien. L’anxiété c’est surfait. » Fiddleford hocha la tête mais il dégluti nerveusement. Tout ça inquiétait Ford.

(c’était le même genre d’inquiétude qui allait avec toute mentions d’alcool depuis que Stan était parti, parce que l’alcool était associé, au moins dans l’esprit de Ford, avec son père et la bière premier prix et les coups de ceintures et sa mère qui pleurait et— _pas maintenant Six-doigts)_

« Du coup, si vous avez besoin de Dawn pour un deal, avec quel fabriquant vous cherchez à prendre contact ? » demanda Ford en se tournant vers Vanessa.

« Un abattoir. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que… » Ford écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il comprit. Il secoua la tête. « Mais… mais le paquet est déjà arrivé. Y avait au moins trois litres. »

« Il va falloir beaucoup plus que trois litres, Ford, » soupira Fiddleford tandis que sa jambe tressautait toujours.

« Pourquoi il vous faut — ah oui — »

« Des _choses_ , » claironna l’ensemble du groupe et Ford sentit qu’il allait s’arracher les cheveux. Puis Fiddleford se leva, sa jambe tremblant à un rythme plus raisonnable, et s’avança vers Ford.

« Attends Ford. Maintenant que tu fais partie de la bande… il est peut-être tant qu’on t’explique. Hé Sarah…montre lui la _chose. »_

Et non, Ford n’avait absolument, définitivement, pas poussé un cri à ce moment. Il avait juste expiré dans les aigües d’une façon très masculine. De toute manière, comment pouvait-il se retenir, il allait enfin avoir des réponses.

(parce que les réponses à ses questions qu’il gardait depuis si longtemps étaient pour lui comme de l’air pour un homme en train de se noyer, c’était dans sa nature)

Sarah ramassa en dansant une unique feuille de papier au milieu qu’une marée de documents répandus sur le bureau le plus proche, puis la déposa dans la main de Ford qui ne tenait pas Greg. Il dût retenir un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu’il le déroula.

Il regarda le papier, couvert de diagrammes et de notes. Elles étaient gribouillées dans l’écriture en patte de mouche de Fiddleford, mais les formules étaient soignées et l’arithmétique impeccable, accompagnées de quadruples vérifications d’équations éparpillées dans les marges. Le regard de Ford se promena d’une étape à l’autre du plan, son expression oscillant entre l’amusement et l’horreur à un rythme qui aurait donné un tournis émotionnel à n’importe quel autre homme. Puis, il releva enfin la tête devant le reste du groupe, en attente de sa réaction.

« C’est assez sérieux pour toi, Ford ? » demanda McGucket en placardant un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

Ford revint vers le papier, la surprise lui comprima les poumons et un rire essoufflé lui échappa. Il ne pût qu’hocher la tête.

« C’est du génie. »

__________________________________________

Ford tenait toujours les plans bien après que Fiddleford, Chad et Carlos soient remontés pour faire démarrer le van.

Il avait observé tous les détails du document qu’on lui avait fourni et il s’était rabattu sur de plus vieux dessins et diagrammes qui restaient sur le bureau. Éventuellement, il était tombé sur les plans originaux et les calculs derrières les engins tubiformes.

(il avait d’ailleurs appris en dépliant une boulette après l’autre, couvertes de calculs et de trajectoires, qu’il s’agissait de Canons à Godemichets que Fiddleford avait fabriqué pour lancer les godes sur le mur du bâtiment — « l’astuce c’est d’faire en sorte que le canon calcule la trajectoire tout seul, en s’basant sur le poids du godemichet ; j’dirais que c’est ma plus belle invention »)

Ces plans étaient _interminables._ Fiddleford ne plaisantait pas lorsqu’il parlait de planifications méticuleuses pour chaque évènements — à la moindre erreur de calcul, ou même le moindre soupçon de doute sur les chances de succès, le plan se voyait chiffonné, lancé dans un coin et abandonné avec tout le cheminement de génie qui avait amené Fiddleford jusque-là.

Et c’était _tous_ des plans de Fiddleford.

Ford avait une toute nouvelle appréciation de l’admiration qu’ils avaient tous pour McGucket. L’homme était un visionnaire, avec un esprit que l’on pouvait apprécier ou bien craindre pour le restant de ses jours.

(et Ford se sentit jaloux, il refusa de trop s’y attarder, mais c’était étrange de savoir qu’il n’était pas la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce, et ce n’était pas le bon type d’étrange, et c’était surtout que s’y habituer prendrait du temps, et s’il avait l’air égoïste en disant ça, c’est parce qu’il devait l’être, parce que _s’il n’était pas le plus malin, alors qui était-il ?_ S’il ne pouvait pas être Ford, le jeune génie, alors il ne pouvait être que _l’un des deux Stans_ — **Stop** )

« Je comprends pas. »

Ford releva le nez et tomba sur Vanessa juste devant lui, un sourcil haussé et son regard mauvais de retour. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Sarah qui ronflait sur un matelas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comprends pas ? » demanda-t-il à Vanessa en se retournant vers le papier déplié dans ses mains.

« Tu t’apprêtais à balancer Fidds. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Tu allais y aller, t’assoir dans un des fauteuils rembourrés de Marson et t’allais balancer. Pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ? »

« Les chaises étaient plutôt inconfortables. » Ford ne releva pas le regard des diagrammes.

« Ça répond pas à ma question. »

Vanessa avança d’un pas et s’imposa dans l’espace personnel de Ford de sorte qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de la regarder. Son expression méfiante lui indiqua qu’elle ne partirait pas avant qu’il lui dise ce qu’elle voulait entendre.

(et Ford ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir, mais en vérité, il était plutôt question de ne pas savoir comment le dire plutôt que de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Parce Stanley était ~~irréfléchi et imprudent et gay et~~ comme un ouragan qui s’infiltrait à travers toutes les fenêtres les portes s’ouvrant sur le futur de Ford pour le ravager, mais c’était toujours son frère, pas vrai ? Et peut être qu’il était un peu brut de décoffrage et qu’il parlait avant de réfléchir et qu’il ne s’appliquait jamais et qu’il était destiné à décrocher des coquillages jusqu’à ce qu’il perde une jambe au Vietnam — peut être que _ce_ Stan avait été son frère une fois, mais merde, celui qui avait ruiné le futur de Stanford n’était certainement pas son de frère

et _je t’ai dis que j’étais désolé Six-doigts_

et **non, en fait Stan, tu ne l’as pas dit, ou alors c’est sorti comme _c’est peut-être un mal pour un bien_ , Stan**

et _mais Six-doigts, je suis ton frère_

et **mais ça n’a plus d’importance maintenant, parce que tu as cessé d’être mon frère à Jersey et que tu es devenu Steve Pinnington dans des publicités ou un boxeur qui fuit la mafia**

Mais le doyen n’avait pas parlé d’un homme en fuite ou d’un boxeur clandestin qui refusait de renoncer à des combats et qui embrassait des hommes avec de longues moustaches blondes et des noms crétins comme _Jimmy Snakes_ — Marson avait décrit un juif queer casse-couilles, et ça décrivait ~~Ford~~ Stan bien plus que ça ne décrivait Steve, et si rejoindre la Bande et faire des _choses_ était une façon valable de s’opposer à lui, alors **engagez moi immédiatement**

Et Ford eut l’impression que sa langue était gonflée et paralysée, car comment, oui, comment était-il sensé défendre cette part de lui qu’il n’aimait pas, ce frère qu’il était déterminé à ne plus ~~aimer, se rappeler~~ penser)

Il réalisa subitement que Vanessa était toujours là, les mains sur ses hanches, dans l’attente d’une réponse qu’il n’arrivait pas à formuler.

Son regard se reporta sur les plans. « C’est juste que je hais vraiment la guerre. »

__________________________________________

Ford n’avait pas beaucoup de choix question vêtements, surtout pour s’habiller pour sortir à un endroit où il n’avait définitivement pas envie de se trouver. Mais voilà où il en était rendu, dans la salle de bain de son logement étudiant, en train d’enfiler un haut à col roulé bien trop chaud même pour la fraicheur de ce mois de novembre, et en train d’essayer de lisser des plis dans son dos, causés par trois mois et demi de séjour dans une valise.

Quand il l’avait trouvé, niché entre des photos qu’il ne voulait pas voir et les livres dont il gardait les copies surnuméraires sur son étagère, ce fut comme un don du ciel — car les habits que Ford pouvait mettre à une fête étaient peu nombreux, et ceux qui étaient également _propres_ l’étaient encore moins.

Chad les avait déposés il y avait une demi-heure devant leur résidence après un long trajet gênant dans son van. Il avait offert de revenir les chercher dans une heure avec un fût de bière et le reste de la bande et il avait passé la majorité de son temps dans une recherche paniquée à renifler n’importe quel morceau de tissus afin de trouver quelque chose de mettable en public.

(c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose d’autre que les rideaux, il avait bien envisagé de les porter à la fête, mais ils n’allaient pas du tout avec son teint alors il se ravisa et les laissa à la fenêtre)

Il tira sur le tissu dans son dos en prenant appui sur le Johnson de céramique, mais les plis reprirent leur place à l’instant où il lâcha le sweater.

Mais à ce moment — _miracle !_ — il aperçut un bord de veston noir du coin de l’œil, camouflé sous une serviette de toilette et qui était propre malgré le fait qu’il se trouvait sur le sol de la salle de bain de deux étudiants masculins. Il l’enfila, camouflant ainsi les plis dans son dos, et lui donnant par ailleurs une certaine élégance dont il n’était pas peu fier.

Il se souvenait l’avoir porté lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de son lycée et d’être resté assis tout seul au milieu d’une marée de chaises vides une fois les célébrations terminées.

_Tu es superbe comme ça,_ lui avait dit sa mère lorsqu’elle l’avait retrouvé au moment où ils étaient tous les deux prêts à faire semblant d’accepter sa toute nouvelle solitude.

_Ouais, parce que m’man ne nous jamais menti,_ marmonna la voix dans le fond de son crâne. Pour toute réponse, Ford ignora ostensiblement son reflet, ramassa Greg sur le rebord du lavabo et sortit de la salle de bain en essuyant la buée sur ses lunettes.

Lorsqu’il émergea, Fidds était au même endroit qu’il y a trente minutes — fumant un joint allongé sur le dos, les pieds sur le sol avec une des deux jambes qui s’agitait nerveusement.

(cependant, le genou rebondissait moins vite qu’avant qu’il n’allume le joint, et il regardait le plafond sans tenir ses mains dans ses cheveux ou crispés sur son jean troué.)

Ford regarda avec dédain la fumée qui s’élevait au plafond, puis McGucket qui portait encore les même t-shirt et boxers avec lesquels ils étaient entrés dans leurs chambre. Pourtant, il avait commencé à se déshabiller avant même que la porte ne soit refermée.

« Fidds, il nous reste environ 20 minutes. »

Fiddleford ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il attrapa le joint, l’éteignit sur son armoire et rangea ce qui en restait dans un tiroir. Puis il roula sur le flanc, fixa intensément le sol et se mit à siffler « Paint it Black ».

Ford suivit son regard et tomba sur Newton qui se gambadait sereinement sur un pantalon qui avait raté le test d’odeur. Lorsque le sifflement retenti, Newton ne se tourna même pas vers Fiddleford.

« Ça va pas marcher, Fidds, » répondit Ford en levant les yeux au ciel et en naviguant vers son placard.

« C’est ce qu’ils ont dit aux frères Wright. » C’était la première chose que disait Fiddleford depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre, donc Ford le prit plutôt bien mais ne put s’empêcher de se moquer.

« Les frères Wright avaient les lois de la physique et la théorie de l’aéronautique de leur côté. Toi, tu as des rock stars britanniques surcotées et une insouciance absolue des capacités des nuisibles. »

« Parle pas comme ça d’Newton. Il peut t’entendre ! » s’offusqua Fiddleford.

« Les cafards n’ont pas d’oreilles. Lève-toi, on va être en retard. »

« Tu peux parler — de nous deux c’est toi qu’est toujours en r’tard pour tout. Et pis il me faut même pas trois minutes pour être prêt. »

« En attendant, c’est moi qui suis prêt 25 minutes en avance. » Ford ouvrit le placard.

Fiddleford s’assit, détailla les vêtements de Ford pour la première fois et pouffa. « Tu trouves pas qu’t’en fait trop pour une simple fête d’étudiants ? » demanda-t-il en se levant et en désignant le veston.

« Je n’ai pas de conseil de mode à recevoir de toi. Je te rappelle que j’ai vu ton sweat Aardvarks. »

Fiddleford tira une chemise propre de sous son lit et commença à la boutonner paresseusement. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Ford qui s’apprêtait à ranger Greg dans une boite à chaussure.

« Ford, t’sais très bien que t’es pas sensé le cacher. »

« Oh pardon, tu as raison. Laisse-moi donc préparer mon fiston godemichet. Tu veux que je l’allaite pendant que j’y suis ? »

« Bah ça vaudrait p’t’être le coup que t’essaye ! Après tout, t’es sensé t’occuper de Greg… _sustenter_ Greg. »

« Je me suis jamais autant foutu de quelque chose de toute ma vie, » répondit Ford, adossé à la porte.

Fiddleford appuya sur lui un regard accablant et lourd de reproches, jusqu’à ce Ford pousse un soupir mécontent et place Greg dans une de ses poches intérieures, causant une légère bosse informe.

« Voilà. T’es content ? »

« Haan, en plus tu l’gardes tout près de ton cœur ! »

« Ferme la. »

Fiddleford lui sourit mais l’expression manquait de sincérité. Ses mains bataillaient encore avec les boutons de sa chemise et il fixait l’horloge tandis que sa jambe s’agitait de haut en bas à chaque seconde. Ford s’assit sur son lit et posa les coudes sur une tour de livre qui grimpait jusqu’à mi-hauteur d’homme.

« Ça va, McGucket ? »

Fiddleford l’ignorait, il fixa les boutons avec encore plus d’intensité, ses mains tremblèrent plus fort alors qu’il essayait de les passer dans les trous.

« Tu peux m’prendre mon banjo ? »

« Pourquoi t’aurais besoin d’un banjo ? »

« J’sais pas. J’veux juste mon banjo, je veux… s’il te plait Ford ? »

Avec un soupir, Ford se pencha en arrière et récupéra le banjo qu’il tendit ensuite à Fiddleford. Ce dernier lui arracha des mains et serra l’instrument contre lui, se penchant dessus avec un air protecteur. Il se plia en deux, cachant presque le fait qu’il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Enfin, Fidds… c’est qu’une fête. »

« T’ _aimes_ même pas les fêtes, Ford, » répondit Fiddleford avec une pointe d’irritation dans la voix. « Pas b’soin d’faire comme si tu les aimais juste pour moi. »

Et Ford ravala les mots qui lui vinrent et qui auraient probablement sonné comme _c’est vrai, je les aime pas, mais j’essaye_

et _peut être que je veux être quelqu’un de différent, quelqu’un qui sait pourquoi ta jambe tremble comme ça et pourquoi tu as l’air de ne plus pouvoir respirer alors que tu n’as pas l’air d’être **étouffé**_

et _peut être que je veux être quelqu’un qui aime les fêtes et qui aime les gens et aime être détaché d’une paire_

(et _si Stan est capable de devenir quelqu’un d’autre après avoir quitté Jersey, alors pourquoi je pourrais pas_ — Stop.)

Fiddleford parvint enfin à refermer le dernier bouton et se laissa brusquement tomber à genoux sur le sol avant de commencer à fouiller sous son lit

(et s’il poussa involontairement le magazine que Ford avait passé 48 minutes à feuilleter la nuit dernière, Ford n’avait pas l’intention de le mentionner.)

Fiddleford ne se releva qu’après une bonne minute de fouilles dans les confins de l’espace sous son lit, mais lorsqu’il le fit, il tenait une bouteille de bourbon du Kentucky dans une main et une cravate chiffonnée dans l’autre, son banjo en bandoulière.

Il passa négligemment la cravate autour de son cou et desserra énergiquement le bouchon de plastique de la bouteille avec sa canine _restante_ avant de le recracher dans un coin. Il pencha la tête en arrière et avala résolument une longue gorgée sans même grimacer à cause du gout.

Une minute avant que Chad n’arrive, Ford réalisa qu’il ne portait pas de chaussures et passa bien 15 minutes à les chercher.

(Elles étaient derrière les toilettes, et il n’avait pas eu le cœur de chasser Tesla du mocassin gauche, donc il finit par rejoindre le véhicule avec une marée d’excuses pour son retard, tout en portant les baskets trop petites de Fiddleford.)

Mais à ce moment, Fiddleford flottait déjà dans une sorte de brume au bourbon et s’accrochait à son banjo comme un enfant à son doudou. Les rebonds de sa jambe avaient un rythme bien moins fréquent.

________________________________________

Les expériences de Ford avec l’alcool étaient très limitées : il y avait la morsure du désinfectant sur les coupures et les brulures, chassées par des shots volés au milieu de la nuit dans les placards de leur père en compagnie de Stanley, et même là, il s’agissait davantage d’un rite de passage ou d’un devoir rendu aux mystérieux liens fraternels plutôt que d’un réel plaisir d’ivresse ; et dans ces cas-là, ses souvenirs n’avaient rien de remarquables.

Ce n’étaient pas des aventures nocturnes ou des instants de débauches, seulement… des moments. Il lui semblait qu’il parlait plus quand il avait bu, des mots, des pensées, des sentiments et des théories filaient entre ses lèvres tandis que Stanley se refermait sur lui-même après quelques verres, allongé immobile pour éviter de tirer sur les points de sutures, ses habituelles blagues bruyantes étaient soudain réduites à des marmonnements. Sa débordante _personnalité_ — _il va bien_ — diluée dans la liqueur, et il avait brusquement l’air petit et fragile ; c’était comme s’il était content d’offrir ce silence ronronnant en réponse aux babillages de Ford qui parlait de tout et de rien dans l’univers observable et théorique, pendant qu’ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu trop honnêtes pour se sentir bien.

A cet instant, les pensées de Ford divaguèrent vers un tout autre monde d’expériences liées à l’alcoolisme, à base de bouteilles de vin cachés dans le panier de linge de sa mère et des fragments de vérités trop lourd à porter pour sa frêle stature qui se libéraient soudainement après quelques verres

(parce que c’était les seules fois où elle _pouvait_ être honnête, et quand ces moments venaient, ils étaient **_mordants._ **Sa mère était une véritable force de la nature quand elle était ivre, une tornade dévastatrice, une guerre entre des fronts de feu et de glace, une bataille entre une furie obsessive en devenir et une dépression tremblante en plein œil du cyclone, chacune crachant des vérités qui n’avaient pas leurs places dans sa bouche menteuse

et il songea à sa mère qui entrait dans sa chambre en finissant un verre un soir alors que Stanley dormait, quand ils avaient encore des lits superposés, et il l’avait regardé tituber jusqu’à lui et elle lui avait raconté qu’une semaine après sa naissance, elle était tombée sur une de ses tantes particulièrement superstitieuse qui se tenait au-dessus de son landau avec une paire de cisaille à la main, les lames de part et d’autre de son petit doigt tout rose, et elle grommelait à propos de mauvais présages et de diables et que _honnêtement mon chéri, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, je t’aime mais je jure devant Dieu, je l’ai presque laissée le faire_

et il songea à sa mère chancelante et crachant un flot d’insultes venimeuses sur Stanley et lui quand ils l’avaient trouvée courbée sur une bouteille de Jack Daniels après sa deuxième fausse couche, elle hurlait que les pilules qu’elle prenait n’étaient pas des antiacides mais des imipramines et que ça lui calmait les nerfs, lui faisait tourner la tête mais _au moins je n’ai pas envie de m’éclater le crâne_ et elle avait commencé à les prendre le jour où elle avait appris qu’elle avait la chance de porter des jumeaux _mais pas un autre après ça j’imagine, non je le mérite pas_

et il songea à l’odeur frappante de l’ammoniac quand il entrait dans le magasin de prêteur sur gage ces jours où il rentrait seul de l’école parce que Stanley était encore en retenue, et il forçait la porte verrouillée de la salle de bain où il la trouvait en train de pleurer à côté des toilettes, une bouteille de Smirnoff à la main et un seau sous le nez, tout en affichant un sourire étourdit qui lui semblait **plus franc que tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais dit de sa vie** —Stop) 

Autre que ça, **alcoolisme** et **addiction** et tous ces autres mots affreux trouvaient leur place dans une cage au fond de son esprit où il pouvait contenir toutes les fautes et torts de son père dans les bons jours, et où il se perdait comme dans une allée de miroirs dans ses mauvais jours

(car oui, lui et Stan avaient de longues discussions et de longs silences attentifs et sa mère gardait une tempête sans-fin dans le fond de sa gorge alors que tout le monde savait que ça la tuerait un jour, mais **_son père_** avait des ceintures et des rallonges et sa nervosité restant de la guerre et ses mots tranchants comme les morceaux de verre sur la plage et des cris comme du shrapnel dispersés dans une haleine chargée de bière et de liqueur tirées de ses placards dont le stock se renouvelait chaque semaine **et une addiction** , le genre d’addiction qui fait tellement aimer le gout du feu qu’on ne peut s’empêcher d’en consommer et de bruler tout le monde autour de soi

et tandis qu’une part de l’esprit de Ford divaguait sur la tragédie des compulsions en passant par les dépendances à des molécules chimiques jusqu’à l’horreur de la guerre et étalait de la poésie à propos de problèmes qui n’étaient la faute de personne et aussi qu’il allait bien _vraiment Stanley je vais bien_ et son père avait probablement tenté de se débarrasser de cette habitude et **_il a surement fait du mieux qu’il pouvait, hein, Stanley, parce qu’il nous aime, hein Stanley ?_ ,** l’autre partie pensait au gout du fer dans sa bouche alors qu’il léchait ses plaies, et il se demandait comment diable quelqu’un pouvait avoir tant besoin d’une chose qu’il pourrait en blesser ses propres enfants et le mot **addiction** prenait alors son sens, et il pensait à cet héritage, aux malédictions et aux addictions à des brandy premier prix, ou à claquer des cocards sur sa propre famille, ou à s’assurer qu’ils restent tout plus faible que soit, et de prier qu’un jour on puisse le croire soi même

_Ou encore aux addictions à s’enfuir de ce rivage en dent de scie, ou bien aux addictions aux rêves **d’avoir cinq doigts,** ou aux addictions à être assez bien, à être grandiose, à être le prochain Sagan, ou les addictions à arrêter une tendance de 18 ans à être étouffé, ou à une addiction à Fidd _— **_Stop_** )

Mais l’histoire de cœur compliquée qui liait Ford et l’alcool avait de moins en moins d’importance depuis qu’il était descendu du van garé face à la fête, et qu’il avait vu Fiddleford, ivre mais heureux, qui tenait toujours la bouteille de bourbon avec une poigne de fer (une poigne que Ford identifia comme moins tremblante, bien que Fiddleford ai le regard vitreux, la panique avait déserté ses yeux et Ford y trouvait un certain réconfort.)

« Allez les gars, » dit Fiddleford, ses mots étaient presque entièrement engloutis par de vagues balbutiements. « Et les filles, » ajouta-t-il quand Sarah et Vanessa furent également sorties. « V’savez c’qu’on vient faire là, faire la-li-la !…La…laa-la-laa…. J’vais voir Dawn, et vouz’aut’ pouvez… aller faire la _fête_ ou chaipasquoi, et on f’nit ça au p’us vite. » Après de faibles _ouais, ouais, allez,_ il tourna les talons (un peu trop fort apparemment, vu qu’il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers la maison), et avança. Le manche de son banjo qu’il gardait encore sur lui cogna contre le garde-corps des escaliers du porche où d’autres étudiants ivres s’étaient déjà réunis pour faire des erreurs pendant leurs plus belles années qu’ils traineraient ensuite toute leur vie.

Ford sentit une pointe d’inquiétude à entendre la façon dont Fiddleford parlait lentement et à voir la façon dont il se tenait à la rambarde à chacun de ses pas mal assuré, mais ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup moins, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

« Hé Ford ! » cria Fiddleford, bien trop fort pour la distance qui le séparait du reste de la Bande, « Prends ça ! J’peux t’entendre réfléchir d’ici ! »

Fiddleford jeta la bouteille de bourbon dans les airs comme s’il s’agissait d’un cocktail molotov et Ford l’attrapa in-extremis sans même lâcher la bouteille sur le sol où elle serait tombée avec explosion de bris de verre, avec un « Stop, » crié bien trop tardivement.

Il releva les yeux vers Fiddleford, mais ce dernier était déjà dans l’embrasure de la porte et s’écriait devant une foule d’exclamations et de cris de bienvenue : « Salut les pétasses ! Z’êtes prêts à prendre un _Guck_? »

Ford regarda la bouteille avec un soupir. L’extérieur était collant et il n’en restait quasiment plus après le passage de Fiddleford.

« Tu vois, l’anxiété c’est surfait ! » dit Chad. Le reste de la bande montait déjà les escaliers en riant et secouant la tête devant l’ivresse de Fiddleford. L’espace d’un instant, Carlos jeta un coup d’œil en arrière à l’intention de Ford et lui lança un discret sourire.

_Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de lui, hein ?_ disait le sourire.

_Surement l’étrangler,_ répondit le regard de Ford avant qu’il ne souffle un autre profond soupir qui le fit se sentir plus léger.

Avant de trop y penser, il renversa la tête en arrière et avala ce qui restait du bourbon, le premier alcool qu’il buvait sans un jumeau à ses côtés.

_Ah tant pis,_ pensa-t-il. _Je change déjà, autant changer plus vite. Autant faire les choses à fond plutôt qu’à moitié,_ et il avança dans les escaliers à la suite de la Bande, _sa_ Bande, se sentant un peu trop comme un hippie et un révolutionnaire à son gout, mais qu’il ressentait malgré tout au fond de lui.

________________________________________

Au moment où Ford eut terminé d’écouter les négociations avec Dawn (dont il ne se rappelait quasiment pas, mais vu qu’il se sentait plutôt bien, ça devait vouloir dire que ça c’était bien passé) Chad était à l’étage avec une fille aux cheveux verts, Sarah et Vanessa étaient l’une contre l’autre dans un jacuzzi et Carlos s’était trouvé un autre coin pour lui tout seul, encadré par des murs pour chantonner sur la musique qui sortait des enceintes.

Et Ford était là, assis sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, à côté du bar. Entre deux éclats de rires, il jacassait avec Fiddleford au milieu de canettes de bières et cernés par les regards d’autres étudiants bourrés. Sur ses genoux, il tenait en équilibre un livre de physique de cinq kilos côté droit, _Dieu sait d’où il l’avait tiré_ , et un manuel de biologie d’au moins trois kilo sur le gauche — en face de lui, Fiddleford était assis sur un tabouret aussi petit que le sien et maintenait en équilibre un manuel de mécanique et un livre de trigonométrie. Le banjo avait été mis de côté, contre un mur de la cuisine, et était quasiment oublié.

« Cosecθ=1cosecθ=1, espèce de plouc ! C’est un jeu d’enfant, Fiddle —(hic) — ford ! Deux voitures identiques entrent en collision. Chacune va à 100km/h. La force de l’impact de chaque voiture est la même que l’impact contre un mur à… »

« A 100 kilomètres heure ! Tu m’prends pour un crétin, Ford ? Si (1+sinA) (1+sinB) (1+sinC)= (1−sinA) (1−sinB)(1−sinC)(1+sinA) (1+sinB)(1+sinC)=(1−sinA)(1−sinB)(1−sinC), alors à quoi est égale l’expression de part et d’autre d’l’équation ? »

Ford réfléchit un moment, repassant les chiffres dans sa tête, ses yeux étaient déjà fatigués par l’ivresse, « P égal à tanA.tanB.tanC ! Si un archer bande un arc sur 0.75m avec un arc qui a une rigidité de 200 N/m— »

« Une minute, Ford, la réponse c’est Cos-A-b-c ! Alors c’qui l’plouc maintenant ? Bois ! Bois ! Bois ! »

L’attroupement rassemblé autour d’eux (— faut que tu viennes voir ces **putains de fous furieux** , mec ; ils boivent quand ils répondent mal ! Ils boivent s’ils font tomber un livre ! Ils boivent s’ils prennent plus de cinq secondes à répondre ! Ils boivent si—) reprit le chant en cœur, Ford n’hésita pas un seul instant avant de boire un autre shot de la rangée disposée sur le comptoir à côté de lui, puis il lâcha le verre vide sur la moquette derrière lui à coté d’une demi-douzaine d’autres verres.

La foule répondit avec une litanie d’acclamations allant de son nom jusqu’à quelques cris comme « Allez l’Étrangleur ! », mais Ford s’y complaisait malgré tout, en regardant le salon d’une maison qui valait douze fois la boutique de son père, regardant des visages qu’il reconnaissait à peine, vu de cours où il n’écoutait que d’une oreille et prononçant des murmures qu’il entendait sur le campus.

(tandis qu’il regardait cette foule de gens qu’il n’avait plus jamais envie d’essayer d’impressionner de toute sa vie, il se demanda alors vaguement si c’était comme ça qu’on se sentait en ayant de la _personnalité_ , et une fraction de lui dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir le matin même se sentie déçue, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait de la peine pour Stanley)

Puis, tandis qu’il baignait dans leurs exclamations et encouragements, brusquement conscient qu’il avait un godemichet près de son cœur et qu’il se trouvait dans une pièce bien trop riche pour sa personne, avec une étagère à bouteille et une nouvelle télévision et un piano sur lequel deux adolescents s’embrassaient, il se retourna vers un Fiddleford aux yeux mi-clos et se mit à rougir _sans aucune raison —_ **Sto** _—_

La musique **Stoppa**.

La foule qui acclamait éclata alors en huées et sifflements, toute la pièce se tourna comme un seul homme vers les enceintes où un première année qui ne tenait pas l’alcool était tombé à la renverse et avait arraché la prise du mur.

Tout le monde gronda. La musique que Ford n’avait jusqu’alors même pas remarqué avait laissé place à un silence malaisant et il aurait juré entendre ses oreilles siffler.

Dawn, les cheveux courts lissés en arrière et tout à son assurance naturelle, se leva du canapé d’où elle regardait le combat de nerds et sourit à Fiddleford.

« Joue nous un truc au banjo, Guck ! »

Ford ne cacha pas son dégout et marmonna « Bon Dieu, non, tout sauf ça ! » plusieurs personnes dans la foule hochèrent la tête.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire pour la musique, alors ? » demanda Carlos depuis son coin où il était assis en tailleur, une bière à moitié vide à la main.

« Ford sait jouer du piano, » avança Fiddleford dans un seul souffle pâteux mais enthousiaste, l’air ravi de son méfait.

Ford écarquilla les yeux et tenta de feindre une nonchalance totalement absente, cependant, la foule était déjà curieuse et des murmures circulaient dans la pièce.

« Non, j’sais pas. » répondit-il immédiatement.

« Si tu sais, Ford. T’as dit qu’tu savais. »

« J’ai menti, » dit-il sans conviction, alors qu’il pouvait presque entendre les railleries de la voix dans sa tête (mais pas vraiment, car même la voix était trop bourrée pour lui faire la morale et tricher et l’ **étouffer** maintenant et)

« Alors ça s’ra très gênant quand tu vas y aller et jouer affreusement mal, hein, » répondit malicieusement Fiddleford avec un clin d’œil que Ford ne put s’empêcher de garder précieusement au premier plan de son esprit. Puis il fut tiré à travers le salon jusqu’au piano qui était couvert de verres à moitiés vides (mais désormais sans adolescents qui se pelotent).

Ainsi s’assit il sur le banc du piano, bien trop ivre pour protester et bien trop soucieux de plaire (mais pourquoi, pourquoi franchement, pourquoi ne pas juste quitter la pièce maintenant), et il pensait bien trop à ce _clin d’œil_ et à ces yeux bleus orageux et aux sourires bancals et il appuya sur une touche et commença à jouer sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson en particulier — une vieille chanson de Velvet Underground qu’il avait entendu un jour

(des images de Stan éclatèrent subitement dans l’esprit de Ford, Stan qui chantonnait en boucle des fragments de mélodie et se balançait avec un air ahurit et qui sentait la vieille cigarette après avoir rendu visite au garçon des quais. La méfiance bourgeonnante de l’époque lui revint aussi, à propos de ce garçon qui était une _mauvaise influence_ et que **_Cette chanson parle de drogue Stanley_** et Ford l’avait soufflé comme s’il s’agissait d’une théorie du complot mais son frère avait juste haussé les épaules comme si une chanson pouvait parler de choses bien pires, puis il avait marmonné _Peut-être pas_ et **_Peut être qu’il y a quelque chose_** _**d’autre**_ et dans le fond de l’esprit de Ford une pensée qui ressemblait fort à _J’ai Sagan, j’imagine que Stan avait besoin de Lou Reed_ fit de l’écho)

Ses doigts cessèrent alors de trembler et filèrent sur le piano avec un **123456-12-123456-12** , comme un métronome interminable, comptant ses doigts puis ses mains, pendant que la mélodie d’une chanson dont il se souvenait à peine remplissait la pièce.

Il ramassa sans y penser une boisson tiède qui avait été abandonnée sur le piano et qui était probablement du scotch mais il n’en avait aucune foutue idée, puis il en but une gorgée en se sentant comme _Autant s’assurer une dépendance à une substance chimique à fond plutôt qu’à moitié,_ cependant les paroles de la chanson vinrent dans un grondement grave et mal-assuré, à peine au-dessus des notes du piano, tout juste comme un murmure du fond de sa gorge,

«  _I’m waiting_ … »

et il réalisa péniblement que s’il allait se mettre à chanter (s’humilier) il allait devoir le faire plus fort, et il força l’air hors de ses poumons jusqu’à réussir à stabiliser la note suivante :

« **_I-I'm... waiting for my man…_** _»_

Une certaine satisfaction se réparti dans le calme qui habitait à présent la foule. Même si ses poumons semblaient vouloir s’arrêter de fonctionner à l’instant où il s’entendit, même s’il put voir McGucket du coin de l’œil qui quittait la pièce avec un gloussement, et même si c’était étrangement douloureux à voir…

« Got twenty-six dollars… in my hand… »

(Sur ces mots, il baissa les yeux vers ses propres mains, tout simplement parce qu’elles étaient mentionnées, parce que c’était toujours le gros point noir de sa vie, n’est-ce pas, et étrangement il jeta un coup d’œil à l’endroit où Carlos était assis il y a un instant et le coin est **vide** et là)

« Up to Lexington… one, two, five…

Feel sick and dirty, more dead than alive, »

(— une énergie cinétique s’accumulait au bout de ses doigts à mesure qu’il frappait sur les touches et il y eut un

**123456-12-** _)_

« Oooooh, I’m waiting for my man… »

Il entendit quelques notes et releva la tête pour voir que la foule s’écartait d’une porte. Fiddleford rentra dans la pièce, son banjo en bandoulière et joignit les accords de piano sans effort, et ce fut comme un sursis pour Ford.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot ivre au teint rougit. Il eut envie de dire quelque chose comme _il est bien trop tard pour jouer du banjo Fiddleford, tu connais les règles,_ mais les mots lourds ne purent franchir ses lèvres lorsque Fiddleford s’assit au bord du banc et se pencha vers un Ford muet et souriant.

«  _Hey white boy, what you doin' uptooown ?_  » lança Fiddleford, Ford réalisa subitement qu’il jouait toujours la chanson mais Fiddleford se penchait d’avantage, tellement qu’il pouvait sentir le bourbon du Kentucky dans son haleine derrière l’odeur des cocktails du bar, et Fiddleford chantait, «  _Hey whi— **Jersey boy** , you chasin' our women around ? _»

L’éclat d’espièglerie dans le regard trouble de Fiddleford aurait presque été suffisant pour faire rire Ford, mais c’était sans compter le charme avec lequel il chantait, sortit tout droit du fond d’une bouteille d’alcool premier prix, la seule accessible aux garçons mineurs et **123456-12-**

Ford renvoya l’éclat avec une sorte de danse dans sa façon de frapper les notes. Il lança la suite des paroles avec un sourire tout en se penchant vers son ami sur le banc trop petit.

« _Oh pardon me sir, it's the furthest from my mind,_ » sa voix de baryton resonna, il hocha la tête vers Fiddleford avec un sourire si large qu’il en avait mal aux joues _mais de toute manière il ne sentait quasiment rien._ « _I'm just lookin' for a dear, dear friend of mine—_ »

Un marmonnement : « Aw voyons, Ford, vieux charmeur, » et ils renversèrent la tête en arrière et s’écrièrent ensemble dans un mugissement enthousiaste mais qui sonnait faux «  ** _I’m waiting for my man._**  »

Fiddleford fut le premier à s’éloigner. Il se leva en jouant toujours du banjo, le bouton du haut de sa chemise était défait ( _quand est-ce que c’est arrivé ?_ ).

«  _Here he comes, he's all dressed in black,_  » chanta Fiddleford un temps trop tôt tout en désignant le col roulé trop serré de Ford sous son veston, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire les membres les plus ivres des spectateurs qui ne huaient plus depuis un moment.

Ford leva les yeux au ciel mais parvint néanmoins à lancer un coup de coude dans la hanche de Fiddleford et lui renvoya, « _Beat up shoes... and a big straw hat._  »

Fiddleford prit un air offensé et il s’éloigna avec un murmure « Seulement à la ferme, Jersey, » il fendit la foule sans perdre le rythme puis se retourna en pointant un doigt accusateur :

« _He's never early,_ c’est vrai _, he’s always late_. »

« Hé ! Je suis pas— » commença à mentir Ford, une certaine d’indignation prenait forme derrière son sourire—

À ce moment, Fiddleford revint sur le banc du piano et Ford s’immobilisa pour une note et demie alors que Fidds le regardait droit dans les yeux et il lui susurra,

«  _First thing you learn is that you always gotta_ **_wait_**. »

(et pour quelque raison inconnue, cette note sonnait comme si Fiddleford lui faisait une promesse, tandis que Ford le fixait comme s’il était en transe, comme si tous les mystères qu’il avait pourchassés jusqu’alors se retrouvaient dans ce moment, et c’était ce que ça signifiait, ce que **Cette Expression** était, et il y avait de la tendresse et)

Mais la suite venait déjà et Ford fût tiré hors de sa trance avec un **12-123456-12** , et les deux garçons se penchèrent en arrière avec un cri perçant :

«  ** _OOOOH! I'm waiting for my man !_**  »

Fiddleford bondit du banc sans aucune coordination alors que Ford frappait un glissando sur le clavier. L’instant fût terminé aussi vite qu’il avait commencé et un autre pris sa place immédiatement.

_Ce doit être la lumière_ , se dit Ford en se réconciliant avec ce besoin qu’il avait de regarder son ami danser à travers la pièce, sans aucun rythme. Après tout, les lampes à lave projetaient une lumière dorée surréaliste autour de Fiddleford et une sensation semblable à ce que Ford imaginait que les drogues pouvaient procurer et quelque chose d’autre qui ressemblait beaucoup à une **addiction** tomba comme une pierre l’estomac de Ford

sa tête lui tournait et ses doigts lui faisaient mal et _bordel de dieu est-ce que j’ai un contrôle demain_ , et _Bon sang il me faut un truc à boire_ , il se leva donc autant qu’il pouvait pour continuer à jouer sans sacrifier la musique et s’empara du dernier verre tiédissant sur le bord du piano avant de le boire cul-sec et de le laisser tomber au sol.

(et _peut être que Papa tenait quelque chose d’intéressant_ pensa-t-il, et _peut être que c’est ça une **addiction**_ **,** pensa-t-il, et _peut être qu’il y a bien pire_ et _peut être qu’il y a autre chose_ et —)

Il regardait Fiddleford qui grimpait laborieusement les marches d’un escalier de l’autre coté de la pièce, le regardait tirer cette démonstration de maitre de piste ivre hors de son corps chargé d’anxiété, marchant et titubant comme s’il était tiré en avant plutôt que porté par ses jambes, et Ford chassa le mot _magnifique_ hors de son esprit avant qu’il ne puisse faire de gros dégâts

(— et _ouais,_ pensa-t-il, il pouvait vivre en se sachant **_addict_** à tout ça, vivre à regarder Fiddleford faire un solo sur un escalier en faisant tourner la tête aux filles trop alcoolisées et avec trop de laque dans les cheveux comme si c’était son _foutu_ métier — Stop — **123456-12-)**

«  ** _Up to a brownstone, up three flights of stairs_** _,_  » Fiddleford abandonna le banjo et le laissa simplement pendre à son cou, puis jeta les bras contre le garde-corps avec plus de force que de grâce, parvenant néanmoins à maintenir son chant faux.

Un attroupement se réunit au pied des escaliers sous Fiddleford, et il y avait tellement de visages, mais le _sien_ semblait dire _l’anxiété c’est surfait_ et ses jambes ne tremblaient pas et il fredonna doucement, « **Everybooooody-body's pinned you, but nobody ca-a-a-aaares** , » maintenant la dernière note sur une trille délicate jusqu’à ce qu’il croise le regard (appuyé) de Ford et crie dans le même souffle « Nobody cares, Jersey ! » comme si c’était quelque chose de merveilleux, une nouvelle découverte et _Grand Dieu, il est formidable quand il a appris quelque chose de nouveau_

(et c’est surement un effet de lumière mais Ford croit voir des larmes dans les yeux de Fiddleford, il n’est pas certain, mais il sent quelque chose se libérer en lui également)

Fiddleford descendit les trois dernières marches d’un bond et fendit la foule qui s’écartait de son chemin jusqu’au piano, sans jamais casser le contact visuel fragile (avec une certaine hésitation, comme s’il tenait un verre plein à ras bord avec ce regard) tout ça en chantant,

« _He's got the works, **gives you sweet taste** , _

_Ah, then you gotta split because you got no time to waste,_ »

et Fiddleford fit volte-face, se tournant sur la pointe des pieds comme une ballerine et se pencha en arrière sur le couvercle piano désormais libéré de toute boisson alcoolisée, comme s’il était une fille burlesque, et l’espace d’un instant Ford aimerait crier à propos de _la dualité de l’homme_ , mais il n’a pas le temps pour ça à mesure qu’il joue les notes et reprend le chant : _«_ _ **I'm waiting for my man.**_ _»_

Fiddleford s’installa sur le piano résonnant, chantonnant avec les notes et regardant Ford avec des yeux mi-clos, comme si la musique le _traversait_ , il attendait que Ford termine la mesure.

Le baryton de Ford descendit encore jusqu’à une basse grave qu’il ne se connaissait même pas et il l’a maintint pour un solo avec une puissance élimée et _il ne sait même pas d’où cette chanson où les larmes cette puissance viennent_

(mais c’est sans doute dû à l’alcool et c’est sans doute dû à l’autre homme avec une chemise froissée à moitié déboutonnée allongé sur le piano sur lequel Ford joue un allegro avec des doigts _bon Dieu_ qu’il a probablement contusionné à l’heure qu’il est et c’est sans doute dû à la désinhibition même si c’était seulement _jusqu’à demain_ )

« _Baby don't you holler, **darlin' don't you bawl and shoooouuuut**_

_I'm feeling g-g-g-good — you know I'm gon’ work it oooout,_ »

Ford se replonge dans les paroles et il se sent euphorique

(et il a l’impression qu’il ne se souciera plus jamais de rien et il sent que **_jusqu’à demain_** et il se sent comme **~~s’il avait cinq doigts~~ ,** alors qu’il chante une chanson sur la drogue ou peut être sur le fait d’être queer ou peut être un peu des deux parce que _peut être qu’il y a autre chose_ )

et il chante, terminant enfin,

« _I'm feeling good, **I feel oh so fine**_

**_Until tomorrow_ ** _, but that's just some other time_

_Oooooh, I'm waiting for my man_

**_Oh! I’m waiting_** _—_ »

Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit le bruit de la fenêtre qui  **é c l a t e** à sa gauche, il a tout juste le temps d’attraper Fiddleford sur le couvercle du piano, de le plaquer au sol hors de la trajectoire, et _—_ **Stop**

et il a à peine le temps de reconnaitre le faciès laid et gras sous un tas de cheveux sales à l’extérieur, qui s’éloigne du porche de l’autre côté du cadre vide de la fenêtre et—

C’est alors qu’il le vit, au travers des débris éclatant et de la surprise alcoolisée, Carlos était sur la moquette, sa tête saignait et il était couvert d’éclats de verre comme une plage de Jersey.

**Stop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> C'est sans doute mon chapitre préféré. S’il vous à plut autant qu’à moi, ou que vous avez une remarque ou une réflexion à faire, n’hésitez pas à dire un mot en commentaire :D  
> La note de l’auteure suivante date de plus d’un an au moment où je poste cette traduction donc je ne sais pas où ça en est, mais les liens et la possibilité de l'aider sont encore actifs. Cliquez si vous voulez en savoir plus.
> 
> NdA :  
> Salut ! Désolée pour l’attente pour ce chapitre — j’ai quelques soucis de dépenses médicales en ce moment et la vie est un peu stressante, vous pouvez lire davantage à ce sujet ici : http://fordtato.tumblr.com/post/163430747640/hey-everyone-fordtato-here-asking-for-a-spot-of
> 
> Je sais que mes chapitres sont toujours en retard, mais « First thing you learn is that you always gotta wait. » ^_^
> 
> Enfin, j’espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci ! C’est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment ! J’ai essayé de faire quelque chose d’un peu différent avec les personnages cette fois ci, et comme je carbure aux commentaires, j’apprécierais vraiment quelques retours. <3 
> 
> AUSSI :  
> Pour la scène de la fête, probablement ma favorite scène à écrire de toute la fanfic — la chanson (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C18lkTJWmUA) est de Lou Reed, le chanteur principal de Velvet Underground, c’était un de mes icones bisexuel qui a grandi en réprimant son identité (ses parents l’ont envoyé en thérapie de conversion quand il était jeune, et je pense qu’il a toute sa vie eu des difficultés avec son identité). La chanson, « Waiting for the man », serai à propos d’attendre un dealer, mais je n’en avais aucune idée la première fois que je l’ai entendue, et j’ai eu l’impression qu’il y avait plus de sous-ton gay que tout le reste des années 60, et quand je me suis renseignée sur sa vie dans ses interviews, ça avait l’air d’être intentionnel ! Velvet Underground a été le précurseur de plein d’élément du genre punk (et comme j’ai basiquement brodé du Stanchez là-dedans) du coup ça a du sens que Stan y ai été exposé par le biais de Rick.  
> Merci d’avoir lu !


	7. L’immensité de l’Univers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Je sais que vous l’attendiez depuis un moment. Merci pour votre patience. L’histoire n’est pas encore terminée. Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et j’en suis désolée, mais j’ai vraiment aimé l’écrire.

On aurait pu croire qu’un décor comme un hôpital, stérile, impeccable et d’une efficacité bourdonnante aurait réconforté quelqu’un comme Ford Pines.

Le sol était propre et des odeurs de désinfectants flottaient dans les couloirs aux cotés d’infirmières et de médecins. A une époque où Ford était jeune et tirait derrière lui des lourds bagages trop pleins de bleus, de meurtrissures et de cocards, il avait voulu devenir médecin lui aussi (mais c’était avant qu’il ne se retrouve plongé dans les travaux de Sagan et d’Einstein, avant qu’il ne rêve d’énigmes quantiques, de solutions flottant à travers l’espace-temps, attendant qu’il pose ses yeux [jaunes] dessus— **Stop** )

Mais l’attrait de la nouveauté des hôpitaux s’était transformé en autre chose quand Ford avait vieilli — ils signifiaient des nez cassés qui  ne pouvaient être remis en place dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit, et il signifiaient que les points de sutures avaient mal tournés et s’était colorés de vert et de jaune, et ils signifiaient factures d’hôpital qu’on ne pouvait payer, ce qui signifiait alors des promesses toujours tenues de son père car _si tu crois que tu as mal maintenant, attends un peu qu’on soit rentré, là t’auras vraiment besoin d’aller à l’hôpital_ —

On lui tapa sur l’épaule, mais il n’avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c’était Fiddleford, portant deux tasses de café tiède dont il peut deviner à l’odeur qu’il était mauvais et réchauffé.

« Ait appelé ses parents, ils sont en chemin, » dit Fiddleford en s’asseyant à coté de Ford tout en lui offrant une des tasses, sa jambe rebondissait suffisamment vite pour que son pied claque sur le sol immaculé. « Des nouvelles ? »

Ford bût une gorgée de café, aussi mauvais que ce à quoi il s’attendait et haussa les épaules. « L’infirmière ne veut parler qu’à la famille pour le moment. »

Fiddleford renifla et jura dans sa barbe mais il n’eut pas l’air surpris le moins du monde.

« Donc tout ce qu’on peut faire, c’est attendre. »

Attendre. Ford fût forcé de répondre avec un reniflement de son propre cru. Depuis qu’ils avaient récupéré Carlos sur la moquette du salon d’une inconnue et qu’il l’avait allongé à l’arrière du van de Chad, sur les genoux de Ford et Fiddleford (Ford se souvint brièvement d’avoir vu le visage de Fiddleford se tordre avec une expression entre la culpabilité et la peine tandis qu’il maintenait une serviette pressée sur les coupures sur le visage de Carlos, et l’image d’un garçon de 17 ans, qui tendais la main vers la fenêtre au-dessus de la boutique de prêteur sur gage refit surface avec ce souvenir — Stop) ils n’avaient fait qu’ _attendre_.

Ils avaient attendus que les infirmiers emportent Carlos (avait-il toujours eu l’air si _petit ?_ ) loin de ses amis. Ils attendaient une famille qui, pour ce que Ford en savait, n’était probablement pas en meilleur terme avec leur fils vu qu’il avait passé la semaine dans un placard. Ils devaient arriver du petit appartement où ils vivaient au-dessus de la Timonerie ( _le même atelier mécanique où Fiddleford travaille,_ nota Ford). Ils attendaient des nouvelles, n’importe quelle nouvelle — mais pas réellement _n’importe laquelle_ , pas avec la quantité de sang rouge, poisseux, perdu qui avait coulé sur les sièges du van et sur la cuisse de Fiddleford, non, il y avait certaines nouvelles qu’ils ne voulaient pas entendre — **_Stop_** _._

Ford fut surpris d’entendre un sanglot étouffé à son coté et il vit Fiddleford, des larmes coulant dans son café, le regard fixé sur le mur à leur gauche

Ford fut d’autant plus surpris lorsqu’il passa son bras autour des épaules de Fiddleford et le sentit s’appuyer légèrement sur lui (et son idiot de cerveau d’intello ne peut pas s’empêcher de réciter un truc à propos de la physique de deux forces qui filent à une trop grande vitesse pour leur propre bien, se percutent et arrivent à une immobilité calme — ou peut être que la loi de l’attraction collait mieux —) et ils restèrent simplement _assis_ un moment.

Ils marquent un temps et stoppent.

——————————

Sur le trajet du retour, ils bouillonnaient tous intérieurement. Et autant cela allait bien à Ford de frémir et s’imprégner d’une colère intérieure (tandis que la voix dans sa tête se déchainait au sujet de _on lui fera bien pire que lui éclabousser de l’acide au visage, pas vrai Six-doigts,_ et _accident, mon cul_ ) McGucket n’était pas du genre à refouler ses émotions et il éclatait en une tempête bien à lui.

« Accident mon cul ! Il s’est pas jeté tout seul à travers la foutue f’nêtre ! » il hurlait dans le van, à l’intention de quiconque l’écouterait, mais le reste de la bande — _sans_ _Carlos_ — maintenait leurs regards indifférents tournés vers le pare-brise (pas par désaccord, mais à cause de leur propre étrange mélange de culpabilité et de peine, et aussi à cause de leur familiarité avec les colères de Fiddleford H. McGucket, et enfin par frustration et lassitude que seul quelqu’un qui a vu la même triste histoire se répéter bien trop de fois pour pouvoir encore exprimer la même indignation en fin de course) seul Ford le fixait, une crise de colère grondant à l’intérieur, avec tout ce qu’il réprimait d’autre.

« On a vu Erickson ! On l’a tous vu, putain. Il l’a poussé ! Et quand on fait c’qu’il faut et qu’on l’explique aux putains d’autorités, qu’est-ce qu’on récolte ? ‘Eh bien monsieur, votre ami ici était clairement sous l’emprise de l’alcool, donc c’était sans doute un accident.’ » McGucket emprunta un ton sardonique et tenta vainement d’en effacer son accent. « ‘Vous vous en souv’nez probablement mal’ qu’il a dit ! ‘Vous m’avez l’air ivres vous aussi’ qu’il a dit. Putain de saloperie de flic ! » Il regarda les membres de la bande — _sans Carlos,_ se souvint de nouveau Ford, alimentant ainsi sa propre culpabilité et peine— sans doute à la recherche d’un miroir à son expression d’incrédulité. Cependant, ils continuèrent tous de regarder par la fenêtre. Ils avaient tous entendu cette histoire trop de fois.

(et que pouvaient ils lui offrir de plus ? Ils avaient tous parlé aux policiers, ils avaient tous entendu ce rejet, ils avaient tous vu les mines des parents de Carlos quand ils avaient traversé l’hôpital avec des expressions paniquées de — était-ce _encore plus_ de culpabilité et de peine ? —  et ils avaient tous écouté Fiddleford tenter vainement de calmer la mère de Carlos tandis que les docteurs expliquaient au père que son état était stable, _malgré la perte de sang_ )

Ford n’avait offert qu’un haussement d’épaule attristé et avait secoué la tête à McGucket lorsqu’il l’avait fixé, mais cela n’avait pas semblé lui suffire et McGucket émit un cri de frustration désarticulé, puis dans un élan de glorieuse fureur, il abaissa la fenêtre, sorti la tête dans le vent sifflant sur l’autoroute et hurla : « Putain de saloperie de flic ! »

Une voiture klaxonna derrière eux, c’était plus probablement pour exprimer ‘rentre ta foutue tête dans le van’, mais Fiddleford choisit de le prendre comme une expression de solidarité dans sa colère contre l’Homme, il revint alors à l’intérieur opinant et marmonnant pour lui-même tout le long du chemin.

——————————

Une fois sorti du van, le trajet sur le campus fut morne et silencieux. Ford et Fiddleford avaient tout juste marmonné leurs au revoir à la bande — _sans Carlos_ — avant de se mettre en route à travers l’herbe empreinte de rosée. L’air sentait déjà la brise matinale, mais le soleil n’était pas encore levé.

Ils tournaient à un angle et arrivaient en vue de leur résidence lorsque Fiddleford s’arrêta et s’adossa contre un mur, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Ford resta un moment confus par le brusque arrêt, il s’interrompit à son tour et se retourna vers un Fiddleford plié en deux sur ses jambes tremblantes et secoué par des hauts le cœur.

Ford l’approcha lentement, trainant les pieds jusqu’à se retrouver à coté de lui. Il tendit une main, se ravisa, puis s’appuya à son tour contre le mur avant se laisser glisser sur l’herbe humide. Son pantalon s’en retrouvait détrempé mais il s’en fichait. Après une telle journée, la sensation de froid lui maintenait les pieds sur terre.

« Je hais les fêtes, » entendit il Fiddleford murmurer une fois que ses hauts le cœur furent passés. L’espace d’un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence avant de souffler un rire sans joie. McGucket glissa à son tour contre le mur et s’assit dans l’herbe.

« Ben, j’imagine que c’était pas trop mal, » dit Ford. « Enfin, tout bien considéré. »

« Ouais, » dit McGucket. « Tout bien considéré. »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains encore tremblantes. Ford regarda droit devant lui en écoutant la respiration saccadée à coté de lui, et s’il entendit des sanglots entre les souffles tremblants, il ne le mentionna pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le bruit s’estompa. Fiddleford posa ses mains sur ses genoux tremblant.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Ford en se tournant enfin vers son ami.

McGucket regardait fixement face à lui. Ford vit ses mains frotter machinalement la tache de sang sur sa cuisse. « Non, juste mouillé, » répondit Fiddleford ; mais aucun d’eux ne fit mine de se relever.

Le silence s’allongea entre eux deux, un silence lourd mais confortable. Ford réalisa qui fixait sa main posée sur son genou, à quelques centimètres seulement de celle de Fiddleford.

(et il se retrouva à penser que les hommes venaient tout juste d’atterrir sur la lune, qui était le _plus proche satellite de la Terre._ Un millénaire d’avancée, pour seulement un petit pas, tandis qu’un grand pas restait encore à faire, et l’immensité de l’univers restait inexplorée, quel était donc l’importance de ce pas ?

et il commença à penser à des voyages sans fins, des trajets de plusieurs années et _jusqu’à quelle taille pouvait être réduit un si grand et vaste univers_ _,_ _certainement pas l’espace entre deux doigts_ — Stop)

« Tu as une jolie voix, » chuchota McGucket, tellement bas que Ford n’était pas certain qu’il était censé l’entendre.

Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre et les deux garçons bondirent sur leurs pieds. Ford se mis en garde, les poings en avant, prêt à boxer et il aperçut une silhouette sur le perron, à l’entrée du bâtiment.

« Erickson, » gronda McGucket. Il s’avança, les poings serrés, avant même que Ford ai le temps de réaliser à qui ils s’adressaient.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, les garçons. Déjà de retour de la fête ? » dit Erickson en ricanant. Ford réalisa avec satisfaction qu’il portait toujours un pansement sur son nez et que sa voix était encore nasillarde. « Je pensais que vous serez encore à l’hopital. J’ai entendu dire que votre copain tenait pas l’alcool et a fait une mauvaise chute. »

Sur ces mots, Ford s’avança à la suite de McGucket, ses pensées court-circuitées par la colère et pleines de _frappe le et frappe le et frappe le et **frappe le**_

Il était quasiment sur le porche, le poing levé, lorsqu’une main lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière.

Il se retourna vers McGucket avec une impression de trahison et des reproches à la bouche comme _qu’est-ce que tu fous il le mérite il mérite que je lui fracasse le crane et que je frappe jusqu’à ce que son visage ne soit plus jamais le même il mérite que je le frappe **et que jamais**_ —

« Stop, » chuchota McGucket, son regard planté sur le gardien qui sortait de la résidence à l’instant et regardait les trois étudiants en plissant les yeux.

« Vous êtes perdus, les garçons ? » demanda le garde en haussant les sourcils.

Ford pivota et fixa Erickson dont le sourire mauvais n’avait fait que grandir, parce que bien sûr qu’il souriait, bien sur qu’il avait essayé de faire en sorte de Ford se fasse prendre, bien sûr qu’il allait s’en tirer comme d’habitude et _parfois il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire Six-doigts, mais je dois l’admettre, on n’en a pas moins envie de le frapper_

(et peut être que Stan aurait quand même cogné ce type, avec ou sans gardien qui les regardait, et peut être que ce n’était pas la pire chose, peut-être que l’intellect ne faisait pas tout, et peut être que parfois Ford avait besoin de frapper, et bon sang cette sale face lui en donnait envie)

Mais Ford vit l’expression suppliante de nerveuse de Fiddleford, et son regard qui allait du gardien à Erickson, oscillant entre la prudence et la colère, cette expression qui lui intimait _stop, je sais mais stop, pas maintenant_

Avec un soupir, Ford ravala sa furie tremblante et opina. « On allait juste rentrer, » dit il au gardien avec un regard glacial à l’intention d’Erickson.

Ford et Fiddleford se tournèrent vers leur résidence, s’efforçant d’ignorer les ricanements étouffés dans leurs dos, et ils contournèrent le gardien et entèrent dans le bâtiment.

——————————

Fiddleford tremblait toujours lorsqu’il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et les mains tremblantes, il peina à s’extirper de son jean souillé de sang.

Ford s’assit en face, sur son propre lit, un trop plein de colère bouillonnait encore dans son ventre avec nulle part où se diriger. À côté, son réveil indiquait 5 heures 48.

Seulement deux heures plus tôt, il chantait avec Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. Il soupira et commença à ramasser ses livres. Son prochain cours commençait dans une heure.

« On le fait cette nuit, » dit McGucket

« Cette nuit ? » demanda Ford en songeant aux plans et aux préparations et aux _choses_ qu’ils préparaient encore pour plus tard ce mois-ci. « On a encore beaucoup à faire— »

« Cette nuit. » répondit résolument McGucket avant d'enfouir sa tête sous ses couvertures.

Et Ford ne put s’empêcher de penser à toute ces nuits blanches et les manigances de Stanley et d’avoir été tellement fatigué qu’il n’arrivait même plus à penser le lendemain matin, et de rester éveillés des nuits à la suite à faire des _choses_ était tellement du genre de Stanley —

mais à ce moment, il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, au lieu de ça, il pensa à la guerre et à Carlos et il pensa à faire vivre un enfer au reste du monde.

Et il réalisa qu’il n’était pas aussi fatigué qu’il ne devrait l’être.

« Cette nuit, » dit il en hochant la tête et en ramassant les plans des _choses_ pour les ranger dans son sac.

Il pourrait faire plusieurs choses à la fois dans son prochain cours. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Accrochez-vous, le prochain chapitre va vous secouer.
> 
>  
> 
> NdT: C'est actuellement le dernier chapitre posté en VO, je traduirais la suite sans faute dès qu'elle sera postée ! :)


End file.
